Life as we know it
by Shiina94
Summary: Les gusto la peli bajo el mismo techo? Esperen a leer la versión Faberry ;  Serà una bomba; amor, peleas, idioteces y mucho pero mucho màs!  Definitivamente no se lo pueden perder.
1. Introducción

LIFE AS WE KNOW IT.

Introducción

La noche fría de New York se podía sentir en la piel. El frío calaba los huesos de las personas que aún estaban merodeando por las calles neoyorquinas. Algunas gotas de lluvia acompañaban al frío de otoño. Las luces era lo que más resaltaba en la oscura noche. Carteles, tiendas, Broodway. En fin, New York.

Quinn acomodaba y cerraba todos los botones de su abrigo rojo mientras sus ojos verdes miraban con atención el lugar. New York le traía muchos recuerdos; recuerdos de algo que intentó pero que jamás funcionó. Acercó sus manos a su boca y sopló aire caliente en estas, para intentar darse algo de calor.

-¿Podría ir más rápido? – dijo desesperada la rubia.

El conductor la miró por el espejo y no dijo nada.

La rubia hizo una mueca y limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Jamás pensó regresar a New York, bueno, no de esta manera. Ella pensó que volvería algún día por su carrera, porque ganas de regresar no tenía.

_Flashback_

Había estado mirando una maratón de Pretty Little Liars y en su pijama. Eran las dos de la tarde y no tenía planes en salir de su casa en todo el día. Pero, los planes cambiaron totalmente cuando el teléfono sonó varias veces y Quinn, cansinamente, había ido a contestarlo.

Jamás había escuchado esa voz, no la reconocía. Quien le hablaba era una enfermera del New York Hospital, a Quinn se le paró el corazón unos segundos. Luego la enferma le explicó que se trataba de Julie y Mark, amigos de secundaria, habían tenido un accidente automovilístico y Julie había muerto instantáneamente mientras Mark estaba en cuidados intensivos luchando por su vida.

Tuvo ganas de echarse en su cama y llorar por el resto de su vida pero en su lugar, lo primero que hizo fue tomar el primer vuelo a New York. Mientras iba en el avión, no podía dejar de pensar en sus amigos. En Julie. Julie, la chica con la que había hecho travesuras en el colegio, estaba muerta. Mark, su ex novio, pero más importante su mejor amigo, estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Y tenemos a Beth, la hija de ambos. Quinn tenía un lio en la cabeza.

_Fin Flashback_

-Llegamos.- pronunció el conductor.

La rubia reaccionó y rápidamente sacó un billete de veinte dólares de su billetera y se lo entregó al hombre. Tomó su única maleta que había llevado, aunque en realidad solo era un enorme bolso.

Entró al hospital más rápido que un relámpago y corrió hacia la ventanilla dónde atendían a los familiares o pacientes. La rubia tomó aire y dejó de correr. La señorita que tenía enfrente sonrió y le dijo un 'muy buenas noches'

-Mi amigo tuvo un accidente, su nombre es Mark Trenton.- dijo Quinn tan rápido como pudo.

La pelirroja asintió y buscó el nombre en la computadora. Anotó unas cuántas cosas en un papel y volvió a mirar a la rubia.

-En el cuarto piso habitación 307.- respondió la muchacha rápido. Quinn asintió y se fue rápidamente a tomar el ascensor.

…

Cuando la rubia llegó al lugar miró a su amigo conectado a muchas máquinas y tenía el rostro totalmente destrozado. Era algo muy impactante que ver. No quería ni imaginarse el estado del cuerpo de Julie.

-¿Usted es su pariente? – escuchó que alguien le dijo.

-No. Soy su mejor amiga.- respondió rápidamente la rubia volteando a mirar al doctor que la miraba con atención.

-¿No tiene familiares? – Quinn negó y el doctor no dijo absolutamente nada.- Bueno, cuando muera, usted tendrá que firmar unos papeles.-

-¿'CUANDO MUERA'?- gritó desesperada la rubia. -¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme eso? Va a vivir.- dijo la rubia al borde de las lágrimas.- Mark, despierta, Beth te necesita.- gritó Quinn.

El doctor no dijo nada y silenciosamente salió de la habitación.

Era cierto. Ni Julie, ni Mark tenían familia. A Julie la crió la hermana de su mamá, ya que su mamá murió dando a luz, pero cuando Julie cumplió dieciséis años su tía la dejó. Mark fue criado en un orfanatorio y a la edad de quince se escapó. El muchacho consiguió un trabajo en el colegio dónde se conoció con Quinn, pero también estudiaba ahí.

-¡Dios mío, qué va a pasar con Beth! – exclamó aterrada Quinn.

Tomó a Mark de las manos y comenzó a cantarle 'Somewhere over the rainbow'. Era la canción que la rubia siempre le cantaba cuando estaba bajo de ánimo o cuando pasaba por un momento difícil. Las lágrimas caían en la blanca manta que cubría a su amigo. Le susurró muchas veces 'Te quiero' y lo abrazó.

-Sigues cantando lindo.- escuchó que le dijo alguien.

Quinn volteó, sin dejar de tomar de las manos a su amigo. Era ella. Estaba parada ahí con los ojos hinchados y rojos. El cabello más largo que nunca y su manía con rascarse las palmas de las manos seguía presente. La morena se acercó un poco más hacía la rubia y cuando vio a su amigo, el mundo se le vino abajo.

-Berry.- dijo la rubia entre dientes. – Cantar es algo que nunca nadie deja de saber.- respondió fríamente.

-Veo que aún me guardas algo de rencor.- dijo Rachel mientras se sentaba en otra silla.

-Lo que hiciste…- Quinn dejó de hablar.- No tiene caso, este no es el lugar para discutirlo.- la morena asintió.

-Acabo de ver a Julie.-

-¿Qué?

-Es horrible Quinn. Horrible.- Rachel comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente otra vez y se abrazó a si misma.- No puedo creer que esto está pasando. Me pongo a pensar en Beth y …

Rachel no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque una de las máquinas sonó con el característico "tiiiiiii" y ambas mujeres se pararon de sus sillas. La morena miró la raya en la pantalla y gritó de dolor. Quinn rápidamente llamó al doctor, gritando desesperadamente.

La rubia se olvidó de todo y abrazó a Rachel. La morena se aferró al cuerpo de la rubia y no dejaba de llorar. Quinn sacó como pudo a Rachel de la habitación y ambas lloraron por lo que pareció un largo rato.

…

-¿Quinn Fabray? ¿Rachel Berry? – dijo una voz masculina. Ambas miraron al doctor. – Necesito que firmen unos papeles para mandar los cuerpos a la funeraria.- Rachel tomó aire y Quinn hizo una mueca. La rubia no podía creer que eso estaba pasando.

-¿Beth? – preguntó en un susurro la morena.

-¿La niña? – Ambas asintieron.- Esa parte la ve la señorita Vanderwall.- apareció una mujer de unos treinta años en el pasillo.

-¿Señorita Berry? – Rachel la miró y asintió. - ¿Señorita Fabray? – Quinn asintió.- Ambas fueron nombradas madrinas de la niña Beth Trenton. Hace un mes la Señora y el Señor Trenton me hicieron hacer unos papeles en los que decían que en caso de que ellos fallecieran ustedes se quedarían con la custodia absoluta de Beth.- la mujer tomó una pausa. Vio los rostros de sorpresa de la rubia y la morena, se lo esperaba.- La condición es que tienen que cuidarla juntas. Mark y Julie dejaron su casa. Tienen que cuidar a Beth bajo el mismo techo.-

-¿Y si no queremos? – preguntó Quinn. Rachel la fulminó con la mirada.

-Beth va a un orfanato.-

-¡NO¡ - gritó la morena.

La rubia no quería que Beth fuera a un orfanato a ser criada por otras personas. Beth era como su hija. Por esa bebé haría cualquier cosa. Inclusive vivir con Rachel Berry.

-¿Dónde firmamos? – preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa falsa, pero determinada.

…

N/A (Andressa): Holaa! Desde hace tiempo que quería escribir un fic Faberry y qué mejor de escribirlo con mi amiga. Espero que dejen sus comentarios, que siempre hacen sonreír a las autoras :D

N/A (Guadalupe): Hey chics, qué tal? Aquí con una nueva historia co-escrita con mi amiga Andressa! Realmente espero que la amen como yo lo estoy haciendo, esta chica Andressa tuvo esta brillántisima idea de tema y no me pude resistir de pana! No saben todo lo que se viene, les aseguro que la van a disfrutar y buee no sé ella pero yo le pondré el toque cómico que es lo que mejor me sale.

**SUS REVIEWS NOS ANIMAN A SEGUIR, ESPERAMOS SEAN LINDOS Y NOS ANIMEN A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA. MUCHAS SORPRESAS SE VIENEN!**

**Nuestros twitters:**

**Shiina94**

**Iheartrivergron **


	2. ¿Y ahora, qué hacemos?

"_¿Dónde firmamos?"_ – esa fue la frase que cambiaría el rumbo, para siempre, de las vidas de las chicas y claramente, también de la vida de la pequeña Beth.

Al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo el entierro de Mark y Julie, fue algo sencillo y muy triste dado que solo asistieron unas cuantas personas, amigos cercanos de la pareja, y ellas ya que no contaban éstos con familia. La pequeña rubia aún se encontraba en una casa hogar de manera temporal hasta que todos los papeles quedaran en orden, la asistente social les comunicó que solo sería hasta ese día por la tarde y que a las 5pm deberían acercarse a recogerla.

Una vez acabada la ceremonia, Quinn se dirigió a su hotel y Rachel a su casa; necesitaban cambiarse y darse un baño relajante para luego poder ir a recoger a Beth e iniciar con esa "aventura" y forma de vida que les habían impuesto sus amigos. La morena había quedado en pasar por Quinn a las 4:30 pm ya que ella era la del carro, llegó puntualmente como era costumbre de ella y le mandó un mensaje _**"Quinn ya estoy en la puerta, apúrate", **_ pasaron uno, dos, diez minutos y Quinn no se dignaba a aparecer, de pronto el celular de la morena comenzó a vibrar indicando que alguien la llamaba. Rachel vio la pantalla de su celular y leyó _**Quinn.**_

- ¿En qué puerta se supone que estás? – dijo Quinn en un tono de voz muy molesto

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo una Rachel indignada

- Estoy cansada de esperarte, me dijiste 4:30 pm, ya son 4:45 y tú nada de dar señales de vida.

- Lo mismo digo yo, estoy desde hace un buen rato estacionada en la puerta de tu hotel y tú nada de que te dignes a bajar

- ¿En mi hotel? ¿Qué rayos?, se supone que nos veríamos acá, en la casa hogar

- Oh no!, no me digas que ya estás allá y te olvidaste de que iba a pasar por ti. Yo te mato Quinn Fabray!

- No, no y no, tú nunca me dijiste nada sobre pasar por mi, estoy completamente segura de que quedamos en vernos acá para poder ultimar detalles y fingir llevarnos bien – de pronto se escucha una voz de fondo de una señorita diciendo "Por favor, baje el tono de voz y en verdad le recomiendo que deje de pelear y le diga a su pareja que venga rápido que sino darán una mala impresión"

- ¿Quién es esa? Yo ¿pareja tuya? Ja!

- Dios eres insoportable, siempre con tus aires de diva, apúrate que no respondo

- Ya voy, ya voy "encima que me hace esperarla por un error que ella cometió, es una idiota" – la morena dijo estas últimas palabras en un susurro

- ¿Qué dijiste Berry?

- Nada, nada, tan solo inhala exhala

Unos 10 minutos después, Rachel entraba por la puerta de la casa hogar, eran exactamente las 5:00 pm, lo había logrado.

- Señoritas ¿Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray? – preguntó la chica que las había ido a ver al hospital

- Sí, díganos – dijeron al unísono

- Soy Clara Vanderwall

- Sí, la recordamos, del hospital

- Estos son los papeles que las acreditan como tutoras de la niña Beth Trenton, de ahora en adelante deberán tomar las mejores decisiones para el bienestar de la pequeña. Ya vuelvo, la traeré para que puedan llevarla con ustedes.

- La esperamos, no se preocupe – dijo la rubia con una coqueta sonrisa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Rachel.

- Por cierto antes de que me olvide, cada mes irá un supervisor a ver cómo está la niña, debemos ver su desenvolvimiento con ella y velar así por su salud. Aunque hacen divina pareja, seguro lo harán muy bien.

- Este… - trató de aclarar Quinn pero ya era muy tarde, la señorita Vanderwall se había marchado

- ¿Se te arruinó el plan de ligue rubia? – dijo la morena con tono sarcástico

- ¿Qué plan de ligue? No hables estupideces.

- ¿Qué acaso no es por eso que le querías aclarar las cosas y que le diste esa coqueta sonrisa?

- Calla Berry, en serio me estás hartando, solo por Beth y mis amigos estoy haciendo todo esto. Además, con quien salga o deje de salir no es tu problema.

- ¿Tus amigos? Dirás nuestros amigos! ¿Crees que eres la única incómoda con esta situación? Pues te informo que te equivocas, y te aviso que te tendrás que comportar, no pretendo perder la potestad sobre Beth.

- Ok, ok, estás discusiones son estúpidas y cansinas. Así que lo que tú digas Berry.

- Tengo nombre ¿sabes?

- Ay! Dios, dame paciencia, no no mejor fuerzas y así me deshago de ella.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba de regreso la señorita V. con Beth en sus brazos, la pequeña se veía tan indefensa y frágil. En ese momento, ambas chicas prometieron que pase lo que pase siempre estarían para ella. Claro está que ninguna de las dos lo dijo en voz alta, pero la promesa estaba presente.

- Beth, cariño – dijo Rachel estirando sus brazos para poder alzarla.

- Bebé, no llores, todo está bien – decía la rubia con un tono de voz muy dulce tratando de calmar a la nena.

- Está un poco inquieta, a pesar de ser aún muy pequeñita los cambios le están afectando – dijo Clara rompiendo así la frágil burbuja que se había comenzado a crear alrededor la nueva familia.

- Oh, comprendo, haremos todo lo posible por que se sienta cómoda con nosotras, al menos no tendrá que cambiar de casa – dijo la rubia.

- Sí, sí, descuide. Bueno, nos retiramos, ha sido un placer – la morena como siempre era muy educada.

- Lo mismo digo, no se olviden que en un mes irá alguno de nosotros a visitarlas y hacer el control pertinente.

- Descuide, estaremos atentas

Sin más las chicas salieron de la casa hogar, ya eran más de las 6:00pm, y se dirigieron a la casa de los Trenton, o bueno, la que ahora sería la casa Fabray-Berry.

Una vez dentro, colocaron a la bebé en su cunita ya que se había quedado dormidita en el camino. Quinn aprovechó para irse por sus cosas al hotel mientras Rachel se hacía cargo de poner orden en la casa, sería una larga noche, debían organizarse. Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido y no habían tenido tiempo para trasladarse o simplemente coordinar sus horarios, sus vidas estaban dando un giro de 360°.

Al regreso de Quinn, Rachel fue la que ahora se marchó a traer un poco de ropa de su casa. Se detuvo en el camino de regreso en un restaurante de comida china ya que recordó que no habían cenado y también por ahí en un supermercado a comprar leche para Beth. "_Quién diría que existían tantos tipos de leche" –_ pensó Rachel, que se encontraba toda indecisa porque no sabía cuál era la indicada así que decidió llamar a Quinn, se suponía que las decisiones sobre Beth las debían tomar juntas no?

- ¿Hola? ¿Quinn? – dijo Rachel con la voz un poco temorosa

- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que… no sé cómo decírtelo…

- Suéltalo Berry

- Ok! Estoy en el super y no sé qué leche le debo comprar a Beth

- Cualquiera, no te hagas tantos líos

- Pero Quinn; hay para bebés, niños de 5-8, light, sin lactosa, para ancianitos ¿cuál es la correcta?

- ¿En serio? ¿La que dice para bebés no te da una idea? – dice la rubia en un tono burlón, _"Me puedo acostumbrar a esto de burlarme de Berry" _pensó Quinn

- Oh! Cierto, discúlpame, es que estoy algo nerviosa

- Ok! Tranquila, pero evita llamarme para tonterías - _"¿Será que me estoy pasando en mi forma de tratarla? Tendremos que convivir al menos durante muchos años" _ pensó nuevamente la rubia

- Ugh! – fue lo último que escuchó la rubia antes de que le colgaran

Media hora después, la morena llegaba a la casa con sus maletas y la comida. Era hora de que esa larga y tortuosa conversación comenzara.

- ¿Quinn? Traje la cena – esas palabras hicieron que la rubia se parara inmediatamente del sofá.

- Comidaaaaa – eso causó mucha gracia en Rachel y pensó "_Dios, cuando quiere es tan linda, wait! Se supone que nos odiamos o bueno ella me odia, qué enredo es este"_

- Hey, tranquila, después quién es la infantil – sí, Rachel tenía que acabar con el buen humor de la rubia.

- Ugh, ¿qué has traído para comer?, no le habrás puesto veneno ¿cierto?

- No vale la pena ir presa por ti

- ¡Lo que digas! Pero ya, ¿qué has traído de comer?

- Comida china vegetariana – dijo una morena con tono feliz

- ¿Vegetariana? ¿En serio? Pero a mi me gusta la carne – dijo la rubia haciendo puchero

- Y ahí va la niña de nuevo. Como soy buena, te traje algo de carne, ¿contenta?

- Gracias – fue lo único que dijo Quinn antes de atacar la comida y dirigirse junto a Rachel a la sala, realmente estaba muy hambrienta.

- Hey! Más despacio, pareces un cerdito y tenemos que hablar

- ¿Hablar? ¿de qué?

- Sabes de qué

- Ok, ok, comienza tú, pero por favor que sea un discurso breve

- OK! En primer lugar, Quinn, ¿debo asumir que te mudarás para NY cierto?

- Este…no lo había pensado, pero creo que no me queda de otra, no puedo mantener dos casas

- Listo, segundo, ¿cómo es que nos vamos a dividir los gastos?

- Emm todo a la mitad, el dinero que dejaron nuestros amigos lo usaremos exclusivamente para Beth y bueno en caso de que se nos presente alguna emergencia. Las dos tenemos buenos trabajos, yo pediré mi traslado y pues podemos mantenernos tranquilamente

- Tienes razón, tercero ¿Habitación de huéspedes o principal?

- Huéspedes – dijo la rubia seriamente, sin ningún ápice de duda

- ¿En serio? – esta respuesta la tomó por sorpresa

- Sí, no quiero dormir dónde dormían nuestros amigos hasta hace unos días – Quinn torció la boca en señal de desagrado y pena.

- Oh! No había pensado en eso. Creo que ahora tenemos un problema, sólo hay una habitación de huéspedes y tampoco quiero dormir en la principal – dijo Rachel preocupada

- No, no, claro que no dormirás conmigo, ya bastante tengo con tener que soportarte todo el día en mi vida.

- Pero…está bien, dormiré en este mueble hasta que consiga otra solución.

- Ok, me parece bien - "_Ay! pobrecita, pero no quiero que duerma conmigo, NO, NO Y NO! Aún me duele, y mucho, lo que me hizo"_

- ¿En serio? ¿No me dirás, no Rachel tranquila, nos podemos turnar? ¿O algo por el estilo? Dios, viviré con una desnaturalizada

- No, no lo diré, tú te ofreciste y yo no quiero desvalorar tu sacrificio

- Te odio! Debemos tratar de llevarnos mejor, aunque sea por Beth y por las supervisiones que nos harán cada mes

- Tranquila, la bebé no notará que nos odiamos y cada mes que vengan a supervisarnos seré una dulzura, pero no te prometo más

- Ok – dijo con tono de fastidio

- Si no tenemos nada más de qué hablar, iré a ver a Beth y asegurarme que siga dormidita.

- Una cosa más, debemos coordinar nuestros horarios, no la podemos dejar sola

- Yo estos días estaré sin hacer nada todo el día, mientras realizan mi traslado de Los Ángeles para acá, así que me puedo hacer cargo de ella. Una vez tenga mi nuevo horario te aviso

- Ok, aunque sabes que mis horarios son muy variados, debemos conseguir una niñera también

- Creo que Beth ya tenía una, es cuestión de que la busquemos. Ahora sí, hasta mañana, veré a la peque y me voy a dormir.

- Hasta mañana Quinn.

La rubia no dijo nada más y se retiró al cuarto de huéspedes o bueno, al que ahora era su cuarto.

Pasó por el cuarto de Beth y vio durmiendo plácidamente en su cunita, ajena a todo problema. Después de eso decidió darse una ducha para así poder dormir más relajada, tenía muchas cosas dando vueltas por su cabeza. Todo esto no estaba para nada en sus planes, todo había sido tan rápido que aún no comprendía como habían llegado a ese punto.

Ahora era "mamá" o bueno, apoderada, Dios! ¿Cómo debía tratarlas Beth cuando creciera? ¿Le deberían contar sobre sus padres? ¡Claro que sí! Qué pensamiento tan estúpido. Rachel, ella era su mayor problema, no le preocupaba su trabajo porque a las finales era de las mejores publicista de Los Ángeles y más de una vez le habían ofrecido un traslado a Nueva York pero siempre los había rechazado; qué irónica era la vida, ahora era ella quien lo pedía; pero el tener que convivir con ella; justo ella, la razón por la que no había querido volver nunca más a esa ciudad, tenía que ser la escogida por sus amigos para que la acompañase en la travesía que sería educar a su hija.

A los minutos, Quinn decidió dar por finalizado el baño, en lugar de relajarse se estaba estresando más. Por otro lado, Rachel seguía en la sala viendo un poco de televisión y arreglando el "súper cómodo sillón" en el que tendría que dormir de ahora en adelante. _"Increíble! actriz de Brodway, famosa, con dinero y durmiendo en esto" _Pensó Rachel, definitivamente tenía que hallar una solución, no aguantaría mucho.

Un par de horas después, Quinn salió de su habitación en busca de un vaso con agua y vio a Rachel durmiendo sumamente incómoda en ese sillón, justo en ese momento la morena se comenzó a mover buscando acomodarse, pero en lugar de eso, consiguió caerse del mismo. La rubia no pudo aguantarse y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente pero al mismo tiempo sintió pena por la otra chica y sin pensarlo, más que todo un impulso, le habló.

- Hey Rach… - quiso continuar pero la morena la interrumpió

- Quinn, si me hablas para burlarte por favor ahórrate el comentario que ya suficiente tengo – le dijo con una mirada fulminante incluida.

- No te pongas brava, te quería decir que por esta noche puedes dormir conmigo, pero no te acostumbres que mañana debemos solucionar esto.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola chicooos hoy escribo yo aka Guadalupe jajajja espero y les guste. Yo será más que todo la que haga los caps un tanto cómicos aunque este no lo sea tanto dado que recién han muerto los padres de Beth y todo eso, pero les prometo muchas pero muchas aventuras. Cualquier duda o comentario, tanto positivo o negativo, déjennoslos en sus reviews! Amo cuando los leo, así sean una sola línea, nos hace felices saber sus opiniones y nos animan a seguir =D<p>

Los quiero, Guadalupe!

N/A: Holaaa a todos soy yo escribiendo Xd Andressa. Esta vez le tocó a Guadalupe escribir el cap y le salió perfecto, me maté de risa. El siguiente me toca a mí, espero que me salga tan bien como el de ella. Dejen sus reviews que somos felices leyéndolas. GRACIAS!

**REVIEWS = VIDA, YO SÉ QUE USTEDES QUIEREN SABER COMO SIGUE EL CAP NO? JAJAJAJAJ**

**LOS AMAMOS**

**Twitter:**

**Iheartrivergrone**

**Shiina94**


	3. Burbujas

La noche era silenciosa. Se podían escuchar los ruidos de la calle y las cosas dentro de la casa dilatándose. Una rubia se preguntaba si había desarrollado el sentido del oído bastante bien o es que el silencio era demasiado. Quizá eran ambas cosas.

Quinn simplemente no podía dormir, no era como si todos los días durmiera con la persona que le arruinó la vida. La rubia volteó con cuidado y quedó mirando la espalda de la morena; por la mente de Quinn pasaban muchas cosas, cosas que pudieron ser pero no se dieron y ella siempre se ha dicho que las cosas pasan por alguna razón de todas formas.

-¿Estás durmiendo? – preguntó una curiosa Quinn. Por Dios, qué pregunta tan estúpida, obviamente la morena estaba durmiendo.

Quinn se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta así que volvió a acomodarse en su lado y cerró los ojos. A los pocos segundos sintió una respiración en su cuello, estuvo a punto de dar el grito más fuerte de toda su vida, pero después recordó que estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que Rachel Berry.

-Berry.- dijo la rubia entre dientes.- Vuelves a hacer eso y juro que te mato.-

-Solo quería ver como reaccionabas.- admitió la morena en un susurro.

-Casi me matas de un susto. Definitivamente tenemos que hacer algo al respecto de las habitaciones.- Rachel miraba a la rubia con una sonrisa, pero ésta no podía notarla, era mejor de esa manera.- No pienso dormir contigo por los siguientes 17 años.-

-¿Próximos diecisiete años?

-Claro, luego Beth será mayor y seremos libres.-

-¿Enserio la piensas dejar cuando sea mayor de edad? – Dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama.- No puedo creer que seas tan desnaturalizada. Esa niña va a crecer creyéndote su madre.- exclamó la pelinegra.

-No te pongas sentimental, Berry

-¿De veras le harías eso a Julie y Mark?

-Yo no quise atarme…

Un llanto hizo que Quinn de pronto se callara, Rachel se paró de la cama automáticamente y se colocó su bata. La rubia vio como salía de la habitación. No quería pelear con Rachel, realmente no quería, pero todo este asunto era difícil. Solo tenía veintiséis años, no podía ser una madre.

-Hey Beth.- Quinn escuchó la voz de Rachel; la rubia entró al cuarto de la bebé y le causó ternura.

Rachel estaba sentada en la mecedora que se encontraba en medio del cuarto. Beth seguía llorando, pero la morena continuaba en sus intentos fallidos de calmarla.

-Todo está bien.- susurró Rachel y le dio un beso a la pequeña Beth.

-¿Crees que se calmará si le cantamos? – la morena volteó sorprendida. Quinn trató de acomodar su cabello y forzó una sonrisa.

-Sabes, eso es lo más cuerdo que has dicho en todo el día.-

-Oh Dios, Rachel, no empieces…

Rachel puso su dedo en sus labios, en señal para que la rubia se callase ya que Beth seguía llorando y moviéndose en las piernas de la morena. Rachel le sonrió, aclaró su garganta, y luego comenzó a cantarle a la pequeña.

Quinn rodó los ojos, la canción que había escogido la morena era simplemente prefecta. ¿Cómo es que Rachel sabía muy bien todo este asunto de ser madre? La rubia se acercó hasta donde la morena y la pequeña rubia se encontraban. No supo que la poseyó en ese momento, pero abrazó a Rachel por los hombros y la acompañó con la canción. Beth abrió mucho sus pequeños ojos caramelos y dejó de llorar, por todo lo contrario, les sonrió a ambas muchachas. Luego Beth cerró sus ojos y quedó dormida en los brazos de Rachel.

La morena se paró de la mecedora con la bebé en brazos, fue directamente hacia la cuna y la dejó ahí. Tomó su mantita rosada y la tapó. Le susurró un buenas noches y se alejó de ella.

-Esto de ser mamá… tú sí sabes.- Quinn se encogió de hombros y apagó la luz de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-No es tan difícil.- dijo Rachel cuando ya ambas estaban el pasillo. – Creo que debería regresar al sillón, sé lo difícil que está siendo esto para ti.-

-No. Yo me voy a dormir al sillón, disfruta la cama…

-Gracias Quinn

-No te acostumbres, Berry.- dijo la rubia mientras iba hacia las escaleras. Rachel no pudo ver la sonrisa de Quinn.

-¿Cómo demonios se va sin decirme qué hacer? – Quinn tomó su larga cabellera entre sus manos lo cual era signo de desesperación.- Ok, tranquila Quinn, solo tienes que bañar a una bebé… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso? – trató de convencerse la rubia.

La rubia seguía diciéndose que sería fácil, pero sabía muy bien que sería la cosa más difícil en su vida. Quizá terminaría ahogando a Beth y ella y Rachel tendrían que ir a la cárcel. Tomó un poco de aire y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Beth, la bebé ya estaba despierta.

-Hey.- dijo la rubia sonriendo.- No tienes tanta suerte, de todas las madres del mundo te toqué yo.- le dijo a Beth mientras la sacaba de la cuna y le quitaba su ropa.

Cuando entraron al baño a Quinn le dieron ganas de vomitar, no podía creer que estuviera tan nerviosa por solo darle un baño a Beth. Colocó a la niña en la tina y esta hizo un gesto y lloró.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé? – preguntó asustada la rubia.

-Es solo que el agua no está tibia o lo suficientemente caliente para que el pequeño cuerpo de Beth se sumerja en las maravillas del agua.-

-¿Rachel?

-No, caperucita roja.

-No me gustan tus chistes.

Rachel la ignoró y fue directamente a dónde estaba Quinn. La rubia tenía a Beth en sus brazos. La morena metió su mano en la tina e hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Abrió el agua caliente y dejo que la tina rosada se llenara más de esta. Satisfecha, volteó a ver a Quinn con una sonrisa triunfadora y le quitó a Beth. Cuando la niña estuvo en la tina no lloró, es más, comenzó a jugar con el agua.

-¿Ves? Tenías que poner el agua más caliente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque tenía miedo de que ahogaras a la bebé, y no quiero ir a la cárcel, soy muy joven y talentosa.

-Como sea.- Quinn se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentada. – Me voy a hacer cualquier cosa, suerte con el baño.-

-¡Tú, no te vas! – gritó la morena, yendo tras la rubia.- Es algo que tenemos que hacer juntas. Somos sus tutoras.-

-No tenemos que hacer todo juntas.- gritó Quinn aún más fuerte.- Yo iré a preparar la leche o lo que sea.-

Rachel jaló del brazo a Quinn tan fuerte que hizo que ambas cayeran en el piso lleno de burbujas. La morena estaba debajo de la rubia. Tenía una mirada desafiante. Quinn rodó los ojos y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse ambas escucharon una risa. Beth estaba riendo, riéndose de ellas.

-Le encanta que seas tan estúpida.- dijo Quinn en los labios de la morena.

-Levántate Fabray.-

-Es lo que iba a hacer de todas formas.-

Quinn se levantó y ayudó a Rachel a pararse. La morena hizo un gesto de fastidio al ver su camiseta favorita mojada. La rubia trataba de no mirarla tanto porque esa camiseta estaba demasiado pegada al cuerpo de Rachel, develando el perfecto y bien cuidado cuerpo de la morena.

-Haremos esto solas, Beth.- le dijo Rachel a la bebé mientras cogía el jabón entre sus manos.

-Se supone que yo tengo que ayudar.- intervino Quinn. – Vamos a bañar juntas a Beth.

Rachel puso su clásica sonrisa de cuando las cosas salían como ella quería. Beth por su parte, seguía chapoteando en el agua mojando todo lo que se encontrara cerca a ella. Quinn se quitó la chompa que llevaba puesta para quedarse con una camiseta algo nueva. La morena comenzó a enjabonar a la bebé, pero sin mucho éxito.

-Haz algo.-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Distráela.-

-¿cómo?

-¡No sé!- exclamó la morena con desesperación.- Beth cariño deja de chapotear porque en cualquier momento nos va a…-

Quinn comenzó a reír sin parar ante la escena que se le presentaba. Rachel estaba con la boca llena de burbujas y la camiseta totalmente mojada. La rubia no podía parar de reír y Beth reía con ella también. La morena volteó a darle una mirada asesina a la sonriente muchacha, se levantó y cogió el jabón líquido echándolo entre sus manos. Quinn dejó de reírse de pronto.

-Rachel…

A Rachel no le importó en absoluto. Sin pensarlo dos veces echó jabón líquido en el cabello rubio de Quinn, esparciéndolo por todas partes. Quinn tomó de las manos a la morena y como pudo con una sola mano tomó las burbujas para tina y la echo en la cabeza de Rachel.

Beth reía desde la tina como una loca. La rubia y la morena se miraban con intensidad a los ojos y luego se echaron a reír. Ambas estaban mojadas hasta la médula y estaban envueltas en burbujas y con el cabello pegajoso.

-Eso…fue divertido.- admitió Rachel.

-Algo. Voy por Beth.- dijo Quinn alejándose de la morena.

-No puedo creer que estemos viendo Barney.-

-Es lo que ha Beth le gusta.

-Creo que a ti te gusta más.- dijo Quinn molestando a la morena la cual tenía una intensa mirada de concentración.- Barney es un gran dinosaurio gay que no sale del clóset.-

-¿Qué demonios estás hablando? ¿El jabón te entró por la boca? – dijo la morena volteando a ver a Quinn por un segundo, luego volvió su vista al televisor.

Rachel tenía una muy limpia y cambiada Beth entre sus piernas. La morena la tenía pegada a su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura. Ambas miraban con atención y una sonrisa en sus rostros el famoso programa "Barney y sus amigos". A Quinn no le gustaba.

.

"_Después de haber tenido la batalla de burbujas y agua había cambiando a Beth y le habían dado su leche. La niña cayó en un profundo sueño que fue aprovechado por las muchachas para cambiarse y tener un almuerzo. Luego Rachel se quedó dormida en el sillón y la rubia fue directamente a la habitación de huéspedes donde durmió hasta que Beth despertó"_

_._

-¡Dios! – Exclamó Quinn.- entiendo que Beth vea eso, pero Rachel tú eres ya muy grandecita para eso.-

-Uno nunca es grande para ciertas cosas.-

-Sí, claro. Me encantaría tomarte una foto y subirla a twitter, ¿qué pensarían tus fans?

-¿Por qué eres tan irritante? – Rachel dejó de mirar la televisión para mirar los ojos verdes.

-¿Yo? Tú eres la persona más irritante que he conocido en mi vida.-

-Eso no es cierto…

-Sí lo es, si hago todo esto es por Beth. Que te quede claro.-

-¿Acaso crees que pienso que lo haces por mí?

-¡No! ¡Solo quiero que te quede claro!

-Deja de gritar.- dijo Rachel.- Beth se acaba de dormir.

-¿Alguna vez quisiste ser mamá? – preguntó Quinn ya más calmada, su largo cabello escondía su rostro.

-Claro, siempre me he imaginado como sería tener una familia.- admitió la morena.- ¿Tú?-

-No lo había pensado. Pero cuando Julie me dijo que estaba embarazada lo pensé.- Quinn acomodó su cabello, dejando su rostro visible de nuevo.

-Irónico que Julie te dejó a su hija.-

-Lo sé.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.- Lástima que tú no puedas tener tu familia.

-¿Quién dice que no la tengo? – Preguntó la morena mirando a Beth y luego mirándola a ella.- ¿Somos como una familia, no? –

-Algo extraña y disfuncional donde una de las madres está totalmente…

-Mejor cállate, Fabray.-

-Somos como una familia.-

N/A: Hola, esta vez me tocó a mí escribir el capítulo y espero que me haya salido tan bien como le salió a Guadalupe el anterior. Como se habrán dado cuenta yo traigo más el drama y ella el humor. Esperamos todos sus comentarios, gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Besooos! – Andressa

N/A: Hey chics! Excelente el cap de Andressa, y el final promote DEMASIADO! Espero poder continuarlo a la altura, no sé cuándo actualizaré exactamente pero será pronto, antes de que acabe la semana.

La U me está moliendo y eso que recién voy por mi segunda semana pero bueee no me quejo

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, REALMENTE NOS ANIMAN A SEGUIR Y SON MUY PERO MUY INSPIRADORES, LOS AMAMOS 3**

**TRATAREMOS DE CORRESPONDER TODOS ESOS LINDOS COMENTARIOS QUE NOS DEJAN CON LO QUE ESCRIBIMOS!**

**ALGUNA DUDA? ALGÚN COMENTARIO? ALGÚN PEDIDO O APORTE? ****DEJEN REVIEWS O SÍGANNOS EN TWITTER**

**Iheartrivergrone**

**Shinna94**


	4. Give me a JOSH!

"Como una familia" a Rachel le gustaba como sonaba la idea, otra noche más amenazaba con llegar y aún no habían solucionado el ligero problemita que tenían con las habitaciones.

Racheeeeeeeeeeeel! – gritó Quinn

Hey! Estoy a dos pasos, ¿era necesario gritar?

¿Lo siento? No sabía donde estabas y qué mejor que gritar tu nombre para localizarte ¿no crees?

Emmm ¿qué pasó Q?

"_¿Q? hace una vida que no me decía así, desde ese día nadie me volvió a decir así porque sabían que me ponía de mal humor"_- Quinn, no Q, por favor.

Pero siempre te he dicho así – dijo una Rachel entristecida al ver el dolor en los ojos de la rubia

No hablemos de eso, mejor dime ¿cómo vamos a hacer esta noche?

Yo arriba!

Racheel – dijo entre confusa, furiosa y nerviosa, la rubia

Era solo un chiste para que el ambiente se relajara, creo que regresaré a dormir al sofá y ya mañana ponemos en marcha la idea que tengo

Ok, ok, ¿qué idea?, me das miedo Rachel Berry

Ya mañana te cuento, pero tranquila que no es nada alocado. Creo.

Eso espero, eso espero… Hasta mañana, pero si te sientes incómoda en el sofá podrías dormir esta noche en la habitación también – "_¿Qué estás haciendo Quinn?"_

Que conste, tú eres la que lo ha propuesto, deja la puerta abierta eh! – dijo la morena alzando una ceja

Este… - Quinn se había quedado sin palabras, tantas indirectas de la morena la confundían y le causaban un mar de emociones

Jajajajajaja volviste a caer, tranquila, cambia de cara – dijo Rachel con unas sonoras carcajadas

No he caído en nada, mejor vete a dormir – dijo mientras empujaba a la morena hacia la puerta y la sacaba de su cuarto.

Como digas rubia – guiñándole el ojo dijo y salió de la habitación

Quinn se había confundido por completo, tantos recuerdos y emociones que la estaban matando por dentro, ya no sabía como comportarse con ella; ¿debía hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y ser indiferente? ¿seguir siendo excesivamente sarcástica? ¿comenzar a disfrutar de la situación? Debía tomar una decisión, no podía andar todo el día bipolar, además serían 17 años y 4 meses como mínimo que tendrían que estar unidas como una linda "familia" – palabra que aún retumbaba en su cerebro desde la conversación de hace unas horas"

…

Rachel se había despertado muy temprano, realmente no había dormido cómoda pero tampoco quiso incomodar a la rubia. La noche se le había hecho demasiado larga y no solo por la incomodidad sino que además no había dejado de pensar en el pasado y sobre todo en el futuro. Les esperaban muchos años juntas y ella no quería, no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así de inestables, especialmente por Beth que se merecía un hogar tranquilo en el que crecer y por sus amigos que habían confiado plenamente en ellas. Debía tener otra charla un tanto seria con Quinn, no, mejor dicho muy seria, y así arreglar sus diferencias pasadas. La pregunta era ¿cuándo? aún no lo sabía pero sería pronto.

Hey Rachel, bueno días, ¿qué tal dormiste?- dijo la rubia en un tono animado

"_¿Está de buen humor? Su bipolaridad me altera"- _Hey Q.., Quinn, veo que estás de buen humor eh?

Bueno sí, he decidido llevar la fiesta en paz, por Beth

Sabia decisión, yo sabía que eras inteligente jajajaja

No abuses de mi buen humor, recuerda lo bipolar que soy

Uyuyuy eso me asusta más que mi mamá molesta – Rachel vio la cara de la rubia y decidió parar- ¿qué quieres de desayuno? Yo también ando de buen humor así que seré la chef hoy

Si es así mejor me ahorro los lindos comentarios que tenía para responderte. Solo quiero café con leche, jugo, hot cakes y fruta. Gracias. No te demores – dijo la rubia antes de salir de la cocina sonriendo

¿Todo eso te vas a comer? – gritó la morena

Shhhh que despertarás a la bebé y sí, todo eso me comeré

Dios, ¿tienes un hoyo negro en el estómago?

Unos minutos después

Sale una orden de café con leche, jugo, hot cakes y fruta. Servida señorita

Wooow, gracias Rach, se ve delicioso

Si tú me dices Rach yo te diré Q!

Rachel…- lo pensó un momento – está bien – _"¿La forma de llamar a la persona no es gran cosa cierto?"_

Genial, termina de desayunar rápido que tenemos que salir

¿Tenemos? ¿Tú y yo?

Sí, te dije que hoy pondríamos en marcha mi idea

Ahh cierto, ok, pero cuéntamela mientras desayunamos. No quiero terminar metida en problemas por tu culpa

Me ofendes Fabray! Pero ahí te va. Mi idea es cambiar a Beth al cuarto principal y el cuarto de ella, ya que es grande, convertirlo en mi cuarto. ¿Qué opinas?

Sabía que no eras una diva hueca. Es una buena idea pero aún no entiendo por qué tenemos que salir, tú y yo.

Simple mi estimado Watson, debemos ir a comprar las cosas para el nuevo cuarto de Beth, no pensarás simplemente cambiar las cosas y dejarla dormir en ese cuarto de color todo apagado y tan "no infantil", además de que no pretendo dormir en un cuarto rosa y con detalles de unicornios.

¿No lo puedes hacer tú sola? Estoy disfrutando de mis últimos días de vacaciones. Ayer que revisé mi mail antes de irme a dormir me di con la sorpresa de que este lunes, dentro de dos días, comienzo a trabajar en "McCann Worldgroup", mi horario será de 8am a 2pm de lunes a viernes así que debemos buscar el número de la niñera.

Woow Q esa empresa es asombrosa y tiene a los mejores publicistas, me siento feliz por ti.

Gracias – dijo un tanto sonrojada ante tanta efusividad de Rachel.

Listo, acabé de desayunar, eres una tortuga, apura apura que se nos hace tarde

¿Tarde? Rachel son las 8 de la mañana! Y tengo mucha flojera.

Quinn hay que saber aprovechar el día, tenemos mucho por hacer, porque obvio que tú me ayudarás en la remodelación; las dos somos sus mamás y decorar su cuarto por ende nos compete a las dos.

Ok, ahorita acabo y me baño con agua fría para terminar de despertarme

Anda que yo me alisto y alisto a Beth también.

Las 9am y Quinn no se dignaba a salir de su cuarto, Rachel estaba histérica así que decidió ir a tumbarle la puerta a la rubia; tocó varias veces pero nada, así que decidió entrar sin permiso alguno, lo que vio la terminó de molestar, Quinn estaba dormida.

Fabraaaaaaaaaaay!

Mami cinco minutitos más que no quiero ir al cole

Nada de cinco minutitos, sal de esa cama YA Lucy!

¿Lucy? ¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estoy? Rachel!

Jajajaja – reírse fue la primera reacción de la morena pero luego recordó su enojo- Rubia, levántate de una vez o te saco yo de esa caMa, son las 9am, me has tenido una hora esperándote. ¿Qué te has creído?

No me he creído nada, ¿no te das cuenta que me he quedado dormida?

No me vengas con tu juego de palabras, vamos – Rachel se acercó a la cama, sujetó fuertemente la muñeca de Quinn y la hizo salir a rastras de la habitación

Hey, estoy toda desarreglada, no puedo salir así- dijo mientras se veía en un espejo que estaba al lado de la puerta

No es mi problema, así que vamos- la volvió a tomar de la muñeca y la arrastró esta vez hasta el auto

Una vez montadas en el auto las dos, Rachel se puso el cinturón de seguridad al igual que Quinn y arrancó el carro, a unas dos cuadras de la casa la rubia se percató de que algo no estaba bien – muy aparte de su aspecto de recién despertada.

Rachel, siento como si nos olvidáramos de algo

Yo también pero no sé de qué

BETH! – gritaron al unísono

En ese instante Rachel dio un giro de 180°, apretó el acelerador y llegó en un dos por tres a la casa. Beth se encontraba llorando echadita en el mueble donde la había dejado la morena hace unos minutos.

Bebé no llores- decía la morena preocupada

Sí cariño, no llores, mamá Rachel es una tarada pero felizmente yo sí me acordé que faltabas

¿Tarada? ¿Mamá Rachel? ¿Tú te acordaste?

A ver, a ver, son muchas preguntas y sí eres una tarada, ¿qué acaso no somos sus mamás ahora? Y finalmente sí, obvio yo fui la que se acordó y te dijo que nos faltaba algo

Owwww mamá Rachel, qué lindo suena – dijo la morena mientras aguantaba unas lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir- Tú no te acordaste del todo, simplemente sentiste al igual que yo que algo faltaba

Ok cierto, debemos mejorar en esto de ser madres sino la próxima vez olvidaremos a la pequeña en un supermercado o sepa Dios donde.

"_Mamás! Qué bien suena eso" – _pensó la morena- Listo, ahora sí vámonos.

Ya ahora sí las tres listas, Rachel manejó hasta uno de esos supermercados en los que te venden de todo, estacionó y se bajaron.

Adentro ya, tomaron un carrito para poder poner todo lo que compraran y sentar a Beth.

Comencemos por la sección de pintura, ¿te parece Q?

Tu dirige ya yo te sigo

OK – dijo mientras llegaban a la sección que buscaban- ¿qué te parece si tapizamos mejor todas las paredes y así nos ahorramos el tener que mancharnos y todo eso?

No, mejor hay que pintarlo de algún color bonito

Pero…

¿Para qué me preguntas sino me vas a tomar en cuenta?

Disculpa, ok, mejor tapizamos solo una parte y pintamos el resto- siguieron caminando- ¿Este tapiz o el de acá?- uno era con corazoncitos y estrellitas y el otro era de niñitas porristas

Dios, lleva los dos porque yo diré el de las porristas y seguro tú el de las estrellas y nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo

Buena idea, dos en un día, hoy llueve seguro

Basta Berry que no soy una tonta

Así se pasaron unas tres horas y media; si Rachel decía blanco, Quinn siempre decía negro, y era ahí donde entraba Beth de juez y era ella quien terminaba escogiendo las cosas. Comprar las cosas para el cuarto de Rachel fue un poco más fácil ya que Quinn no tenía que opinar sobre qué cosas debía y qué no comprar la diva.

Las chicas se encontraban formando la cola para pagar todo lo que habían comprado y un hombre que estaba atrás de ellas les habló.

¿Quinn? ¿Quinn Fabray? – ante esas palabras la rubia se dio vuelta

¿Josh? ¿Qué ha sido de ti? – dijo la rubia mientras una luz se encendía en su mirada, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Rachel

Bien y ¿tú? Me mudé hace unos meses acá a Nueva York. Te hacía por Los Ángeles aún.

Y así era hasta hace unos días, larga historia- en eso se oyó como Rachel tosía sonoramente para que se percataran de su presencia- Oh! Ésta es Rachel y la pequeña es Beth, si se quiere decir, mi hija; como te digo larga historia.

Hola, ¿Josh cierto? – dijo la morena

Muchos gusto, Josh Parker

Woow así que una hija y ¿quién es el afortunado? – dijo Josh que sentía demasiada curiosidad.

Yo! – respondió Rachel inmediatamente

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, no sabía que jugabas para los dos equipos querida ex, yo que te quería invitar a tomar algo – dijo Josh entre confundido, sorprendido y avergonzado.

Josh espera, no te hagas ideas locas, Rachel es… mejor te hago una síntesis de la larga historia "Los papás de Beth murieron en un accidente, ellos eran nuestros mejores amigos y decidieron dejarnos a cargo de la pequeña al menos hasta que cumpla los 18 y es así como Rachel y yo terminamos en la misma aventura. Fin"

Woow ahora sí que comprendo, qué complicado. Entonces, como estaba diciendo, ¿quieres ir a tomar un trago? ¿Quizás hoy en la noche?

Claro que quiero, hace mucho que no nos vemos, querido ex – dijo coquetamente la rubia

Hey! ¿Qué acaso estoy pintada? Disculpa Josh pero, Quinn recuerda que ahora tienes una hija, no puedes salir de fiesta así como si nada y ni siquiera consultarme si yo me puedo quedar a cuidarla o algo…

Cierto, disculpa, ¿puedes cuidar a la bebé hoy en la noche por favor?

Este…ajam, sí puedo – dijo una apática Rachel.

Listo, entonces paso por ti, ¿te paso mi número y me mandas un sms con la dirección te parece? – decía el muchacho mientras Rach y Quinn sacaban las cosas que debían pagar.

Perfecto, así quedamos – se despidió la rubia del muchacho dejándole un muy coqueto, sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras recogía las cosas junto con la morena.

Adios Josh – dijo Rachel con tono de fastidio y a la vez sacaba a Beth del cochecito.

Las chicas salieron al estacionamiento, Quinn con las bolsas de las compras y Rachel con la bebé en brazos, la cual se había comenzado a inquietar dado que ya era un tanto tarde para la pequeña rubia y ésta no había almorzado aún.

Quinn, Beth no ha comido, tenemos que volver rápido a casa. Todo por culpa de que andabas muy entretenida con ese tal Josh

Así no nos lo hubiésemos encontrado no hubiéramos salido más rápido de la COLA!

Como sea, ¿quién es ese?

Ya lo escuchaste, es mi querido ex. Es un grandioso chico.

Pues no lo debe haber sido mucho ya que terminaron ¿no crees?

Debo decir que te equivocas, ya que no terminamos porque nos fuera mal sino por…-Quinn se vio interrumpida por el llanto de Beth

¿Por qué Quinn?

Rach eso puede esperar, no oyes acaso que Beth está llorando. Ya cariño, ahorita nos subimos al auto y llegamos rapidísimo a la casa para darte tu biberón.

Bebé, no llores. Te voy a cantar ¿ya? – dijo la morena mientras la mecía y comenzaba a cantar una canción de cuna para relajar a la pequeña.

En el auto Rachel ya no pudo seguir indagando, porque no le parecía el momento ya que Quinn estaba manejando y por seguridad era mejor no distraerla, además de que ella no podía desatender a la bebé; ya suficiente se habían distraído en el súper con las compras y en el estacionamiento con la pequeña charla. Si querían pasar la primera visita de los del estado deberían mejorar como madres, hasta el momento les podía haber ido peor pero también mucho mejor; era hora de que se pusieran las pilas, la bebé no es uno de esos muñequitos que te dan en el colegio para ser padres por una semana, debían velar por la salud de un ser mortal y con necesidades como ellas.

Una vez estacionado el auto frente a la casa, Quinn se encargó de bajar a la pequeña rubia ya que Rachel salió disparada a la cocina a prepararle el biberón, eso era en lo único que podía ayudar la rubia mayor por el momento porque aún no sabía calcular la temperatura a la que debía poner la leche y todas esas cosas de ser madre, a Rach se le daba mucho mejor y natural que a ella.

Luego de haberle dado de comer a la bebé y que ésta se quedara dormidita, la fueron a dejar en su cunita; comenzarían con la remodelación más tarde porque ahorita debían cocinar para ellas o algo más simple, llamar por teléfono y pedir una pizza mitad vegetariana, mitad hawaiana. La pizza llegó luego de una media hora, pagaron por ella, cogieron unos platito y luego se dispusieron a alimentarse mientras veían algo de televisión. Para Rachel este era el momento justo para continuar con sus averiguaciones.

Quinn, no me terminaste de decir por qué habías terminado

Este…¿por qué tanto interés? ¿Celosa, pequeña? Jajaja – había llegado el momento en el que Quinn se desquitaba todas las "bromitas" de la noche pasada.

¿Celosa yo? Querrás decir preocupada, no quiero que nos descuidemos de Beth por andar en líos amorosos. Solo es eso y bueno un poco de curiosidad, debo admitir

Lo que tú digas, en fin, terminamos porque él tenía que hacer unos estudios fuera del país y pues no queríamos mantener una relación a distancia, pero ahora que estamos en la misma ciudad ¿quién sabe? Quizás los tragos de hoy me traigan muchas sorpresas

¿Sorpresas? ¿Quieres que te sorprenda? ¿Quieres volver con él?

Claro ¿por qué no? Es un chico muy lindo y valdría la pena intentarlo otra vez. Y por cierto, ahorita que recuerdo, él es pediatra así que podría ser de gran ayuda para poder cuidar de la pequeña.

¿Y fue algo serio lo que tuvieron?

Te seré sincera, llegué a creer que con él sí podría establecer una familia si me lo llegaba a pedir además el sex…-fue interrumpida por Rachel

No detalles Q, alteras mi paz y pureza mental

Jajajaja, ya ves que sí es perturbador andar hablando de "sexo" entre nosotras

Ahhh así que todo esto era solo una forma de desquitarte por lo de ayer ¿no?- dijo una aliviada Rachel, aunque no estaba segura del por qué, al saber que los deseos de Quinn sobre formar una familia con Josh eran parte de la broma

En parte sí, pero de verdad Josh ha sido la única persona que me ha dado la seguridad como para querer establecerme con él – _"Estar contándole estas cosas es tan raro, me produce un encontrón de sentimientos" _Pensó Quinn

Ok, cambiemos de tema, ya me aburrí – dijo Rachel un tanto fastidiada

Ok? – dijo confundida la rubia "_¿A dónde se había ido toda la curiosidad de la más pequeña? ¿Qué raro? Pensó._

Termina de comer rápido para poder ponernos a decorar todo, por mientras debemos llevar a Beth a tu cuarto para que la bulla no la vaya a despertar.

Te la has pasado todo el día apurándome, dame un respiro por favor

Dale dale, que ya son las 2pm y tienes que alistarte para salir

Listo, acabé, si me duele el estómago al rato, todo será tu culpa

Las chicas se fueron a cambiar y ponerse ropa más cómoda para poder comenzar a sacar todas las cosas primero y obviamente trasladar por ahí también a la pequeña rubia. Cuando todas las cosas estuvieron ya fuera de los cuartos llenaron el piso de periódico y comenzaron a pintar las habitaciones, sería una remodelación total.

El cuarto de Beth que antes era rosa con tapizado de unicornios ahora era de un lila bebé muy brillante y con doble tiras de tapiz, uno de las porristas y otro de estrellas y corazones, además de que era mucho más espacioso. La pintura aún no había secado y por eso no podían colgar los estantes en donde colocarían todos sus juguetes, cuentos y muchas otras cosas más; el armario era grande pero el color era no muy de bebé así que también tuvieron que cambiarle el color- A Rachel le hubiera encantado quedarse con ese enorme armario pero eran de esos que venían empotrados a la pared así que ni modo, el de Beth no era enorme pero tampoco era pequeño. Las dos se estaban divirtiendo demasiado ahora pintando el cuarto que sería de Rachel, mientras la morena trataba de hacerlo con mayor cuidado para que quedara perfecto la rubia no ponía mucho empeño y más bien se esforzaba por dejar horrible la pared, cosa que sacaba de quicio a Rachel y ese era su propósito ya que le causaba mucha gracia verla hacer pataletas. Estaban pasando un momento muy lindo, las dos se encontraban completamente llenas de pintura luego de una improvisada guerra que solo terminó por dañar la pared y especialmente estaban con las barreras abajo, llevándose tan bien como antes; de pronto sonó el celular de Quinn, era Josh para confirmar la dirección que ésta le había enviado por sms y para hacerle recordar que pasaba por ella a las 8pm, sacando así a la rubia de la pequeña burbuja que se había formado aprisionando a las dos en su interior.

Tengo que alistarme, ya es tarde, mañana llamaremos a algún pintor para que arregle nuestro desastre.

No es necesario, yo lo puedo arreglar. Anda alístate – dijo en un tono muy apagado

Hey, yo pago el pintor y ya que yo fui la que se empeñó en arruinar la pared hoy duermes en mi cuarto y yo en el sofá.

No es necesario Q, sabes muy bien que tengo dinero suficiente para pagar al mejor pinto decorador o lo que sea para que arregle mi cuarto, pero quiero que sea algo hecho por mí y sobre el sofá, tampoco es necesario pero ya que te ofreces, acepto.

Ok, anda báñate y ya mañana arreglamos este desastre, me voy a alistar ahora sí.

Anda no más. _"Me divertí mucho contigo, ojalá y no hubiese llamado el tal Josh" –_Esto último lo dijo en un susurro pero aún así Quinn logró escucharlo aunque decidió dejarlo pasar.

NA: Hey chics! Qué tal? Lamento la demora, pero realmente ha sido una semana de locos con eso de las tareas de la universidad.

Espero hayan tenido un lindo fds y ya de regreso a sus labores con muchas ganas o aunque sea energía.

Les contaré que me dio una especia de bloqueo mental, tenía la idea pero no me salían las palabras para poder plasmarla, la fluidez de la misma fue un poco tortuosa pero aquí está el cap. Me hubiese gustado agregar otras cosas más pero muero de sueño y quiero actualizar hoy yyyyyy la parte dramática de la cena se la quiero dejar a Andressa ;)

Un beso y un abrazotote, muchas gracias por sus Reviews que nos hacen muy felices.

**DEJEN SUS RW QUE SON ALIMENTO PARA NOSOTRAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN UNA ALERTA DE CAP Y/O NOS HAN PUESTO ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS. LOS AMAMOS**

**POR CIERTO NUNCA LO HE HECHO PERO CREO QUE ES HORA. GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES PURO PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN.**

**NUESTRO TWITTERS:**

**Iheartrivergron**

**Shiina94**

**SI NOS SIGUEN Y QUIEREN QUE LOS SIGAMOS SOLO AVÍSENNOS.**

**PD: HAN LEÍDO LOS LIBROS, NOVELAS, QUE SACARON SOBRE GLEE? AYER ENTRÉ A UNA LIBRERÍA A COMPRAR UN CUADERNO DE NOTAS Y ME TOPÉ CON EL LIBRO, A DIOS GRACIAS ANDABA CON PLATA Y NO DUDÉ EN COMPRÁRMELO INMEDIATAMENTE, SI QUIEREN QUE LES CUENTE DE QUÉ VA ME AVISAN.**


	5. Mamá

Había estado pensando en sus opciones durante toda la semana. Le había dado vuelta a las mismas ideas durante siete días. Al estar analizándolas detalladamente, se había dado cuenta de que solo tenía dos opciones. Una más arriesgada que la otra.

¿De verdad lo iba a hacer?

Ella misma no podía creer tener el valor para hacer tal cosa. Si lo hacía y las cosas salían de otra manera, lo iba a perder todo. Y su rasocinio era: mejor poco que a perder todo.

La rubia, nerviosa, pasó sus manos por su largo cabello, claro signo de nerviosismo. Se miró por quinta vez en aquel espejo viejo del baño de chicas del William Mckinley High School. Sonrío ante su reflejo, tratando de darse un poco de confianza.

Quinn dejó de mirarse en el espejo porque la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Por la ploma puerta entró una pequeña muchacha de tez morena y cabellos negros. La muchacha entró con una velocidad increíble al baño y se olvidó de cerrar la puerta del cubículo por lo que Quinn podía escuchar muy claramente como la muchacha vomitaba. La rubia rodó los ojos e hizo una cara de asco.

-Clásico de ti, Rachel.-

Rachel, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo y con la cara en el wáter volteó a ver a la dueña de esa voz. La morena se encogió de hombros y se le quedó mirando a Quinn. La rubia le sonrió con sinceridad.

-No lo controlo Q.- respondió la de cabellos negros encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo sé, Rach. Ahora, ¿qué te puso nerviosa? – la rubia estiró su mano derecha y ayudó a levantar a la muchacha que yacía en el suelo.

-Exposición de Historia.- Rachel fue hasta el lavabo y sumergió su cabeza en el caño, mojándose el cabello y el rostro.- Sabes lo mala que soy para historia. Tengo memoria de pajarito.- Quinn no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿No estaba Julie? – preguntó la rubia.- Ella siempre te ayuda en las exposiciones.- Ven.- ordenó la rubia.

Rachel negó. Julie, su mejor amiga, ayudaba a Rachel con sus exposiciones cuando Quinn no lo podía hacer. La morena hizo lo que su amiga pedía y se acercó hasta hacer el espacio mínimo, Quinn sintió mariposas en su estómago y se quedó mirando los ojos de Rachel. La rubia abrazó a la morena por un largo rato mientras depositaba besos en su cabeza. Lo que Quinn no sabía era que Rachel estaba sintiendo lo mismo. La morena se sentía en el cielo ante ese contacto.

-Me llegó tu mensaje.- La rubia se quedó confundida.- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – preguntó la morena. Fue cuando la rubia se dio cuenta y se quedó blanca. - ¿Q, estás bien?-

-Sí.- Rachel levantó las cejas, preguntando porque quería hablar con ella.- Quería saber si el fin de semana podrías salir al cine con Julie, Mark y yo.-

Quinn se sentía nerviosa. No era cómo qué todos los días tenías una cita con tu ex. Cuando conoció a Josh pensó que iba a ser un gran amigo, sinceramente, la rubia jamás se imaginó que podría tener una relación sentimental con un hombre. Porque la verdad había salido con Mark por experimento.

-Josh está aquí.- escuchó que Rachel gritó desde el primer piso.

La rubia se miró por última vez en el espejo y sonrió, tratando de darse algo de confianza. Cogió el gran bolso negro que yacía en la cama. Tomó aire y bajó decidida de impactar a Josh.

-¡wooow! – fue lo primero que escuchó decir.

Quinn llevaba puesto un vestido blanco strapple con un gran cinturón en la cintura de color negro. Tacones negros y el cabello lo tenía liso, los mechones rubios caían en cascada hasta su cintura.

-Estás preciosa, Quinn.- esa voz descolocó totalmente a la rubia. Esa era la voz de Rachel. Josh miró con sorpresa a la morena y a su vez Quinn le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Concuerdo con Rach, estás bella.- Josh se acercó hasta donde la rubia y tomó su bolso en la mano y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias, Josh.-

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó un amable Josh.

-¡Vayan! – Gritó Rachel.- Pero ya sabes Josh la traes antes de las doce, porque me tiene que ayudar con Beth…- Quinn la fulminó con la mirada.- Saben que es broma, diviértanse.- Josh se rió y la rubia fingió risa.

* * *

><p>El local a dónde Josh llevó a Quinn era uno de muy buena categoría, como a los que solían asistir las estrellas. Como a los que asiste Rachel, pensó Quinn. La rubia arrugó sus cejas, no debería estar pensando en la morena cuando una muy buena compañía estaba a su lado.<p>

-¿Cómo va todo Q? –

Quinn sonrió amablemente y trató de ser lo más breve posible. Contó todo lo sucedido en los últimos días. Había hecho algunas bromas y Josh se había reído tanto que casi escupe su copa de vino. Contó como de insoportable era vivir con una diva, contó que no tenía ningún problema con Beth, es más, la bebé era un ángel; pero a Rachel Berry no la podía ni ver, aunque eso no era del todo verdad.

-Las cosas cambian tanto en un par de años.-

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su vino. Josh puso su mano encima de la de la rubia que estaba en medio de la mesa. Quinn se sorprendió mucho pero no quitó su mano.

-Eres un buen chico Joshi.- dijo la rubia, el muchacho sonrió ante el cariñoso apodo que la rubia le había puesto cuando estaban juntos. Quinn estaba un poco subida de copas.

-Ahora vivimos en la misma ciudad…

-Lo sé. Muchas cosas pueden pasar ¿verdad? – preguntó la rubia seductoramente.

-Te quiero Quinn, nunca lo dejé de hacer.-

Josh se paró de su silla y se sentó al lado de la rubia. Quinn lo abrazó por los hombros y lo besó sin pensarlo dos veces. Josh la tomó por la cintura y correspondió al desesperado beso. La rubia lo besaba salvajemente, como si de eso dependiera su mundo. El chico puso su mano debajo del vestido de Quinn y murmuró un te quiero en su oído.

De pronto, la rubia se separó abruptamente de él.

-¿Hice algo malo? – preguntó Josh

-No.- Quinn sacó el celular de su bolso y miró que eran las once y media de la noche. Temprano, pero tenía la necesidad de irse.- ¿Me llevas a casa?

-Pero…

-Josh, eres un buen chico, pero debemos tomar las cosas con calma.- Quinn forzó una sonrisa.

Cuando se iban a casa Fabray – Berry la rubia no hablaba. Josh había puesto la radio y no decía nada, no hacía nada más que estar concentrado en la carretera. Quinn mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Cerró los ojos y recordó la razón por la cual no podía besar a ninguna persona. Esa razón tenía un nombre y apellido.

-Si jugamos botella borracha solo nos vamos a besar entre chicas.- Julie hizo un puchero y Rachel y la rubia hicieron lo mismo. Aunque ambas querían eso precisamente. – No creo estar preparada para besarme con una chica.-

-Alguna vez lo vas a hacer ¿no? – Preguntó Quinn acomodando la botella de ron en el medio.- Juguemos.- gritó la rubia, acompañada de los gritos de entusiasmo de Mark y Rachel.

La botella ya había dado cuatro vueltas. Julie tuvo que besar a Quinn, pero fue rápido porque Rachel se compadeció de su amiga. Rachel tuvo que besar a Mark y Quinn también. Ahora era el turno de Mark de darle un reto o castigo a cierta morena.

-Rach, besa a Quinn.- Rachel se congeló por un momento, pero después se encogió de hombros.- Sin polo y con lengua. Beso francés.- Julie llevó sus manos a su boca, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

Rachel se sintió muy nerviosa. La morena jamás había besado a nadie (a excepción de ese pico que le dio a Mark esa misma tarde, que ni siquiera contaba como beso) sería su primer beso. Su primer beso iba a ser con su mejor amiga, Quinn. No le hubiera importado si es que ella no estuviera sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por la rubia. En especial después de ese encuentro en el baño, ese día se había enamorado más de Quinn Fabray.

Quinn sonrió y asintió a la vez. Mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a agarrar sus manos con desesperación. ¿Besar a Rachel? Era lo que más quería, pero esto era diferente, iba a sentir cosas… no iba a ser cualquier beso.

-Háganlo.- ordenó Mark.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Ninguna se movía, cada una con sus propios líos mentales. Hasta que la rubia se acercó totalmente a la morena, si tenía que hacerlo lo iba a hacer rápido. Quinn pidió permiso con los ojos a Rachel y esta asintió. La rubia juntó sus labios con los de la morena, juntado sus respiraciones. Los únicos que pudieron ver la sonrisa de Rachel fueron Julie y Mark, que intercambiaron una mirada sospechosa. La rubia introdujo su lengua en la boca de Rachel, la morena trató de hacer lo mismo, copiando a Quinn. Rachel y Quinn estaban sintiendo, literalmente, elefantes en sus estómagos. Rachel se abalanzó encima de la rubia, haciéndola caer. No se separaban para nada. Hasta que Quinn se separó y rápidamente se quitó su camiseta de las porritas dejando ver su brasier blanco, Rachel se quitó su camiseta azul, dejando ver su brasier negro con estrellitas.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Quinn riéndose.´

-No te burles.-

-No lo voy a hacer.- Quinn abrazó a Rachel y la morena sintió escalofríos.- ¿Mis manos están frías? – preguntó una preocupada rubia.

-Algo…

-O… ¿es ese el efecto que causo en ti? – bromeó la rubia, muy en el fondo quería que la respuesta sea sí. Rachel negó.- Hagamos esto rápido que Mark tiene cara de pervertido.- Rachel soltó una risa y fue la primera que rompió el espacio y besó con fuerza a Quinn.

La morena pasó sus manos curiosas por la espalda baja de la rubia. Sentía como Quinn se estremecía ante su toque. La rubia siguió besando a Rachel, tenía los brazos en el cuello de la morena. Se separó y sin pensarlo mucho puso sus manos en los pequeños pechos de Rachel, los masajeó por unos segundos y cuando estuvo a punto de besarlos, la morena emitió un gemido.

-Suficiente.- dijo Julie.- Listo Mark pervertido, tienes lo que querías.-

Quinn se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría. Siempre que besaba a alguien recordaba ese momento, recordaba el rostro de Rachel y por más que había intentado no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

-¿Qué otro día tienes tiempo? – preguntó Josh frenando el carro frente a la casa de Quinn.- Podemos ir a tomar un helado.-

-Yo te aviso Joshi.- Quinn le sonrió y depositó un beso en sus labios.- Adiós.- dijo saliendo del carro y cerrando la puerta suavemente.

- Te he visto desde afuera.- dijo la rubia apenas entró a la casa.

De la oscuridad apareció una Rachel con el cabello mojado y una Beth llena de comida en la ropa. La morena sonrió con inocencia y Beth comenzó a reírse y estirar sus manitos a Quinn. La rubia sonrió, dejó el bolso en el sillón y tomó a la pequeña rubia entre sus brazos.

-Yo estaba dando de comer a Beth.- respondió la morena.

-Sí claro. Estabas en la ventana espiándome.-

-No me interesa lo que hagas.- la rubia rodó los ojos y empezó a jugar con Beth.

-¿qué hace Beth despierta las doce de la noche? Y ¿por qué demonios está con comida por todos lados? – exclamó Quinn mirando como el inmaculado vestido blanco había sido manchado.

-Yo trato de ser una madre, no como tú.- respondió Rachel. Se ganó una mirada asesina de la rubia.- Ok, traté de preparar una sopa y la cocina está un desastre y pues Beth no quería que le diera de comer y la deje comer sola y eso paso.- dijo la morena señalando a una sucia bebé.

-Rachel, tenías que haberle dado de comer.- exclamó la rubia.- Ahora la vamos a tener que bañar.-

-¿Estás demente? ¡Son las doce de la noche!

-¿Es mi culpa? ¡Tú la ensuciaste!

- Yo no salgo con estúpidos pediatras y me olvidó que estoy a cargo de la hija de mis mejores amigos.- gritó con desesperación la morena.

-¡Tengo derecho a salir!-

-Pero no con deformes, estúpidos pediatras que se quieren aprovechar de ti.

-Berry, me conmueves.- Rachel la miró confundida.- Estás celosa.-

-¿QUÉ? ¡JAMÁS!

-Admítelo.-

-No estoy celosa.

-Mamá –

-¿Por qué demonios me dices mamá Rachel?

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué rayos hablas rubita? –

Rachel y Quinn se quedaron mudas. La rubia miró a Beth con los ojos como platos y la morena rápidamente se sentó al costado de Quinn y miró con atención a Beth.

-Mamá- Beth pronunció esa palabra mirándolas a ambas y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAN =)<strong>

N/A: Holaaa! Esta vez me tocó a mí. Espero que el próximo que me toque lo pueda hacer rápido, porque mis horarios no me ayudan mucho. En fin, el anterior capítulo fue demasiado gracioso y felicito a Guadalupe! Todas querían saber que pasó entre Rachel y Quinn, lo vamos a ir descubriendo poco a poco y en este capítulo saben un poquito más de su pasado. – Andressa

N/A2: Hello peopleeeee! Feriado largo, semana Santa, tiempo de reflexión, un excelente cap gracias a Dressa! Me encantó, lo ley y me quedé toda idiota queriendo más, lo cómico es que ese más lo tendré que escribir yo jajaja

Pobrecito Josh, ya lo odian y recién está comenzando a aparecer, comienzo a dudar si quiero que sea un niño bueno o malo, ¿ustedes qué opinan?,

Beth! Les dijo mamá, qué linda, morí de amor imaginándomelas "discutiendo" y a la peque interrumpiendo ese momento inocentemente diciendo "mamá" y luego la emoción y confusión que han de sentir DIOS DIOS MUCHAS EMOCIONES!

**Niccia: **casi matamos de hambre a Beth sin querer :S pero ya toma sopa! #Wiii

**PaoVargas: **me gusta leer tus RW, me resultan muy inspiradores; iremos pasito a pasito con la historia de las chicas, no queremos que la historia pierda su toque por ir muy rápido o muy lento. Toda historia tiene sus tiempos justos Esperamos leer tu nuevo RW *-*

**DEJEN SUS RW QUE SON ALIMENTO PARA NOSOTRAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN UNA ALERTA DE CAP Y/O NOS HAN PUESTO ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS. LOS AMAMOS**

**GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES PURO PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN.**

**NUESTRO TWITTERS:**

**Iheartrivergron**

**Shiina94**

**SI NOS SIGUEN Y QUIEREN QUE LOS SIGAMOS SOLO AVÍSENNOS**


	6. Me perdí

¿Mamá? ¿Dijiste mamá pequeña? – dijo la rubia, que fue la primera en salir del shock

Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá – repitió la pequeña medio cantando

Oh mi Dios ¿dónde está la cámara Quinn? – fue lo primero que dijo Rach luego de unos minutos en silencio

¿Eh? Yo no, no la tengo conmigo, las cosas de mi mudanza llegan mañana recién

Dios, tu celular, lo que sea, necesitamos filmarla. Es un momento que debemos recordar para siempre.

Apúrate, sácalo de mi bolso.

Mientras las dos chicas interactuaban como locas por no perderse la primera vez de Beth diciendo "Mamá"; la pequeña parecía pelotita de ping-pong, girando de un lado hacia otro su pequeña cabecita mirando a cada una de sus mamis hablar.

Dios Quinn, en este bolso podría entrar yo. Cargas demasiadas cosas ¿cómo le haces para encontrar todo?

Jajajaja definitivamente no dudo que puedas entrar, con el tamañito que te manejas

Listo! Al fin encontré el celular en este mar de cosas. Por cierto ¿dijiste algo? – dijo la morena mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le daba a entender que sí la había escuchado pero no le daría el gusto de burlarse de ella

Muy inteligente diva, muy inteligente. Deja de hacerte la loca y mejor ponte a filmar a este par de bellezas rubias.

Las más bellas que puedan existir.

Qué bueno que reconozcas que no habrá otra rubia como yo – _"Lucy Quinn Fabray ¿Qué demonios haces coqueteando? ¿Es que acaso no te puedes controlar? Al parec_er te sale al natural ¿no? Ok, basta de mini charlas internas"

Como tú ninguna – dijo Rachel en un susurro que Quinn no llegó a escuchar- Beth di de nuevo "mamá", una vez más pequeña.

Maaa… jajajajaja – la pequeña comenzaba a decir la palabra pero no lograba terminarla dado que se ponía a reír y Rachel no se explicaba el por qué

Cariño, deja de reír, no seas mala con mami, dilo otra vez pero completo

La situación se repitió más de una vez hasta que Rachel se dio cuenta de que la bebé comenzaba a reír porque Quinn le hacía cosquillitas.

Quinn…-chilló la morena

¿Qué? – dijo muy al estilo "yo no fui"

Deja de hacerle cosquillas y no trates de negarlo que ya te vi

Fue divertido mientras duró ¿no rubita? – Beth movió su cabecita indicando afirmación

Qué chistositas las dos rubias estas. Ahora sí pequeña, repite "mamá" y por favor Quinn NO le hagas cosquillas

Mamá, mamá, mamá

Oh mi Dios, debo difundir este video. Se los mandaré a nuestros padres y amigos, se sentirán muy orgullosos de nuestra pequeña.

Calma Rachel, yo estoy muy feliz como tú pero no sé como lo tomarán los demás. Esto es aún demasiado nuevo y confuso, amo a esta bebé pero aún no sé si decirle hija, pequeña, rubita. Aún estoy perdida. ¿Me comprendes?

Ceo que sí. Vamos a bañar y hacer dormir a la pequeña, ya luego podremos charlar un rato ¿te parece?

¿Quién es la bebé más sucita? Tú peque, hay que darte lecciones de etiquete eh!

Quinn ¿qué hablas? ¿Lecciones de etiqueta a esta edad? Estás loquita

La bebé estaba demasiado feliz, le encantaba estar en compañía de las dos chicas, y aunque no pudiera comunicarse aún con palabras, las palmaditas y jueguitos en los que envolvía a las otras dos eran su forma de expresar su alegría.

El baño fue breve porque ya era tarde como para andar dejándola mucho tiempo en el agua, pero eso no quiere decir que fue menos "sucio" que los anteriores. La bebé había agarrado la manía de no permitir que sus dos mamis salieran limpias del baño, siempre conseguía la forma de mojarlas.

Luego de ponerle su pequeño pijamita, acostaron a Beth en su cunita, que actualmente se encontraba en el cuarto de Quinn ya que su nuevo cuarto aún olía a pintura fresca, se cambiaron ahora ellas y se dirigieron de regreso a la sala

Rachel, me siento perdida. No sé como comportarme.

Hey Q, estoy aquí ¿recuerdas? Siempre juntas, como en el colegio

Rach, han pasado tantas cosas, hemos cambiado, nuestra relación ha cambiado

Lo sé, pero seguimos siendo las mismas en esencia ¿no? Logramos ser las mejores amigas inseparables una vez, estoy segura que por lo menos podemos recuperar un pedacito de todo eso.

Debemos intentarlo, debemos lograrlo por esa pequeñita. No quiero seguir viviendo en el pasado, estoy cansada de odiarte, estoy cansada simplemente

Nunca comprendí porque te alejaste tan bruscamente de mí, tu explicación no la entendí y nunca me diste la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas

Eso es algo que tarde o temprano deberemos hablarlo, pero no hoy, ya he tenido un día demasiado "emotivo" hoy no por favor.

Respetaré tu decisión, pero no demores rubia, tengo paciencia pero solo cuando sé de qué tengo la culpa, cosa que ahorita no sé.

Tus palabras me confunden, yo sé que tienes la culpa, siempre lo he creído. Dejémoslo ahí, ya habrá tiempo para tirarnos cosas por la cabeza o qué se yo.

Este..¿ok? Aunque espero que no me tires nada, no he nacido para ser maltratada, solo para ser amada y protegida. Soy toda una diva jajaja

Aish! Ya comienzas, qué buena forma de cambiar de tema

¿Querías seguir en ese hoyo negro un rato más? Me hubieses avisado; por cierto, conseguí el teléfono de la niñera, deberíamos llamarla para coordinar con ella nuestros horarios y bueno… saber más sobre cómo es.

Sí, ya tenemos que tomarnos todas las cosas en serio, las vacaciones han acabado.

Bueno, a partir de mañana cada una ya tendrá su cuarto así que un problema menos.

Rach – dijo un tanto avergonzada – no es que quiera caer pesada, pero no me ayudaste en mi problemita de "no sé como comportarme"

Sí, la verdad eres demasiado pesada con ese tema, ¿qué acaso no tienes instinto maternal? – dijo la morena en un tono muy serio

GRACIAS, ¿tú quién te has creído para venir a tratarme así? IDIOTA

Hey Hey, calma, ¿no ves que estoy bromeando? Qué humor que te manejas ¿tan mal te fue con Josh? ¿Te negó un beso de despedida? Eso no fue lo que yo vi, entonces ¿qué podría ser?

Con que confiesas que sí me estuviste espiando. No importa, de todas formas, para tu información me fue de maravillas, no sabes como gocé con su compañía, recordé porque estaba tan enamorada de él – soltó la rubia sin pensar antes en lo que estaba diciendo o tal vez sí estaba pensando, pero solo en darle celos a la más pequeña

Oh – fue lo único que salió de la boca de la diva, esa respuesta definitivamente no se la esperaba. Luego de unos segundos, los cuales le sirvieron para asimilar esas palabras- qué bueno, espero las cosas les vayan muy bien

Gracias, ya es tarde, me iré a dormir mejor

Espera Quinn, con respecto a como debes comportarte, solo puedo decirte que debes seguir a tu corazón, él siempre tiene la razón

Eso sonó a una canción, pero igual gracias, espero que mi corazón no se equivoque

Estoy segura de que no lo hará, tienes un corazón muy sabio y noble.

Gracias de nuevo Rach y disculpa por reaccionar mal tantas veces

Dios, Bethhh- dijo la morena con un pequeño gritito que no podría despertar a la babé

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué oíste que yo no? – dijo la rubia ya preocupada

Solo que hoy es el fin del mundo, la señorita Fabray se está disculpando. Debí grabarte, no, no, debiste avisarme para hacerlo

No cambias ¿cierto? Tú y tus "bromitas" Ya! me fui a dormir, provecho con tu sofá

Así me ama la gente, tú aprenderás a hacerlo aunque creo que nunca lo olvidaste. Y bueno, el sofá y yo tenemos una relación muy especial, si pudiera tener vida estoy segura que seríamos tal para cual jajaja

Yo no te amo, y mejor no digas nada más que no creo que esto acabe bien

Acéptalo rubia, soy inolvidable, una amiga inolvidable…

Ajá, ajá – dijo mientras se alejaba y se permitía sonrojarse completamente y esbozar una sonrisa que Rachel nunca llegaría a ver

La noche pasó tranquila, la bebé no se despertó en la noche y por ende las dos chicas pudieron dormir en calma.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido del timbre fue el que las despertó. Alguien estaba tocando con demasiada insistencia ya que ninguna de las dos chicas se animaba a salir de sus posiciones para ir a abrir la puerta. La insistencia fue tal, que Rachel no tuvo de otra más que pararse a abrir.

Buenos días, pensé que no había nadie, ¿se encuentra la señorita Quinn Fabray?

¿Quién la busca?

Charles Carrie – dijo mientras señalaba el prendedor con su nombre que llevaba puesto y luego se hacía hacia un costado para que la morena pudiera ver el camión de la mudanza

Oh, las cosas de la mudanza, deme un minuto que ahorita la despierto- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y corría a levantar a Quinn- Quinnnn! despierta

Primero el timbre, ahora tú, déjame dormir por favor!

Q, son los de la mudanza, si no te levantas les diré que dejen todas tus cosas en el jardín y que tú ya verás como haces para meterlas en la casa

No serías capaz, solo diles que dejen todo dentro de la casa

No, no, no, levántate que necesitan tu firma. APURA!

Aish, qué espesa

Rachel se adelantó a abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta que el camión era realmente enorme, la rubia le había dicho que solo estaba trasladando lo necesario como las cosas de su cuarto, libros, etc. _¿Será que no tenían un camión más pequeño y por eso mandaron sus cosas en ese? Pareciera que hubiera toda una casa ahí-_ pensó

Buenos días, yo soy Quinn Fabray

Buenos días señorita, necesito una identificación y que luego firme sobre la línea punteada- dijo el chico mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo

Aquí tiene – el chico comprobó que todo estuviera en orden y luego le dio un lapicero para que pudiese firmar- gracias.

Chicos, abran el camión y comiencen a bajar todas las cosas – gritó el joven Charles

Los muchachos comenzaron a bajar unos muebles y Rachel la miró con cara de confusión a Quinn

Quinn, ¿no se suponía que solo estabas trayendo lo necesario?

Joven, esas cosas no son mías – se dirigió la rubia al muchacho, ignorando por completo a la morena

Señorita, a nosotros simplemente nos han dicho que descarguemos todas las cosas aquí y eso es lo que hacemos, para cualquier reclamo debe comunicarse directamente con la empresa.

¿Pero no puede comunicarse usted con ellos e informarles que hay una confusión?

Espere un momento que me están llamando- sacó su celular, vio la pantalla y se fijó que era el número de su jefe- ¿Diga?

Charles no descargues nada del camión que te has llevado, hemos cometido un error- dijo el jefe del muchacho

Ok señor, pero entonces ¿qué hago?

Debes llevarlo a esta nueva dirección y dile a los dueños del contenido del otro transporte que lo más pronto posible llegará el camión correcto. Por cierto, ofréceles una disculpa

Ok, comprendo- se dirigió al jefe- Señoritas, les ofrezca unas disculpas, hemos cometido un error y estas no son sus cosas.

¿No me digas? ¿Qué parte de "esas cosas no son mías" son las que te lo confirmaron? – dijo la rubia en un tono sarcástico

Sí, lo lamento, mi jefe me ha llamado y confirmado lo que usted ya me había dicho. Me han informado que sus cosas vendrán en un momento, le ofrezco de nuevo unas disculpas y cualquier cosas estoy a sus servicio, se puede comunicar conmigo a este número- le dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño papel, escribía sobre él un número de teléfono y luego se lo entregaba

¿Gracias? Disculpa, no eres mi tipo – dijo mientras miraba a Rachel y le daba a entender que le gustaban las chicas

Esta acción descolocó por completo a Rachel quien había observado la interacción de los dos en completo silencio, pero que al escuchar y ver lo último solo atinó a pasar su brazo por la cintura de la rubia

Oh, no me pareciste ese tipo de chicas, qué desperdicio

Calla imbécil y mejor lárgate, "ese tipo de chicas", qué idiota – dijo, o mejor dicho, gritó mientras el muchacho se daba media vuelta y caminaba de regreso al camión

Hey Q, ¿qué fue eso?

Lo mismo digo, ¿qué fue eso del brazo alrededor de mi cintura? Que por cierto aún no sacas

Disculpa, solo lo hice para apoyarte, mejor explícame tú

Simple Rach, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para sacármelo de encima. Si le decía que tenía novio o algo por el estilo igual insistiría pero, si le digo o doy a entender que me gustan las chicas simplemente asumiría con mayor rapidez que no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

Inteligente tú, mejor pasemos a desayunar y a esperar al camión correcto

Cuando las chicas entraron escucharon un gritito "Mamiiiiiii", era Beth que las estaba llamando

Dios, es Beth. No sé si prefiero sus llantos o sus pequeños grititos diciendo mami- dijo la rubia

Como sea rubia, muévete que nos está llamando con bastante insistencia

Ya voy, ya voy

¿Qué pasó mi amor? – dijo Rachel mientras ingresaba al cuarto de Q

Mami – era lo único que sabía decir para luego ponerse a llorar

Rubita, no llores, aquí estamos tus mamis para cuidarte- dijo con demasiada ternura Quinn mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a la pequeña- creo que ha tenido un mal sueño Rach

Creo que tienes razón, aún es temprano, ¿si le contamos un cuento se volverá a dormir?

Habrá que intentarlo, ¿sabes si tiene libros de cuentos?

He visto unos por ahí, iré a coger alguno de su cuarto. Ya vuelvo – dijo mientras le entregaba a la bebé

Unos minutos después, Rachel volvía con un cuento en su mano, pero su cara expresaba un sentimiento de melancolía, una tristeza profunda, cosa que no pasó para nada desapercibida por Quinn.

¿Qué pasó Rachel? Tu cara está, no sé, más fea de lo normal- dijo la rubia tratando de hacer un chiste que animara a la morena

Quinn, mira – le dijo mientras alzaba su mano y le entregaba el libro

¿Qué tiene de especial?

Tan solo ábrelo y verás

Es, es un cuento sobre nosotros, en el colegio – dijo Quinn mientras ojeaba el contenido del libro

Exacto! No sé, me siento rara, quiero leerlo pero me da miedo. No sé con qué nos podamos encontrar, no sé porque nunca nos dijeron nada sobre él

Hay que leérselo a la pequeña y por ahí salimos de dudas nosotras.

* * *

><p>NA: Hey chicos, aquí Guadalupe, espero les guste lo que he escrito y bueno mil disculpas por la demora, las cosas de la U y Semana Santa, que pensé sería tranquila ha sido toda una linda locura con un montón de familia de visita.<p>

Cualquier recomendación o lo que sea hágannoslo saber a través de sus reviews y si simplemente gustan comentar, PERFECTO

Les comento que ando viendo the glee Project y aún no logro comprender por qué botaron a Marissa, gosh que furia.

En fin, un besote, los amo *-*

**DEJEN SUS RW QUE SON ALIMENTO PARA NOSOTRAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN UNA ALERTA DE CAP Y/O NOS HAN PUESTO ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS. LOS AMAMOS**

**GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES PURO PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN.**

**NUESTRO TWITTERS:**

**Iheartrivergron**

**Shiina94**


	7. Antojos

Las chicas vieron que era un libro de cuentos bastante grande y estaba ordenado por capítulos, así que decidieron que leerían juntas al menos uno por día, era una promesa que deberían cumplir. Por más curiosidad que tuvieran, tenían una vida ocupada y, con una bebé en casa se volvía casi imposible conseguir que coincidieran sus tiempos libres en las tardes o mañanas, pero siempre tendrían las noches.

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban ahora sentadas, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, en la cama de la rubia junto con Beth echadita en el espacio que quedaba entre las dos. La pequeña rubia ya no lloraba por lo menos, pero miraba de una manera muy vivaz a sus dos mamis, expectante a lo siguiente que harían las chicas.

Rach mira, hasta dibujitos tiene.

Jajaja definitivamente ese no era el fuerte de ninguno de los dos. ¿Deberíamos comenzar a leer por el principio?

Creo que mejor dejémoselo al destino. Dime cuando parar- dijo la rubia

¿Parar qué?

Voy a pasar las hojas y tú me dirás donde detenerme. Leeremos el capítulo al que le corresponda la página.

Ok…Para!

Chan chan chan chaaaaan!

Quinn apúrate, los nervios me van a matar

Oh! Creo que este cuento no es apto para la pequeña, ni siquiera sé como se les ocurrió ponerlo.

¿Qué historia tocó Q?

Mejor vuelve a decir "para"

Quinn, no seas así, dime ¿qué cuento tocó?

Primero di "para" y luego te digo- el cuento que había tocado era el del día que jugaron a la botella borracha y ellas se dieron su primer beso.

Para! Ahora sí dime y no la hagas más larga por favor – dijo poniendo ojitos del gato con botas al estilo Shrek

No me mires así que me intimidas – "_Quinn Fabray, piensa antes de hablar, ¿en serio? ¿Me intimidas? No podrías mostrarte más vulnerable a sus encantos"-_ Bue…este…

Habla ya, Quinn Fabray, que Beth se está quedando dormida tan solo de vernos interactuar. Ya bebé, ya se viene el cuento, espera que acá tu mamá Q es una demorona e indecisa y mami Rachel trata de apurarla.

¿Por qué yo soy mamá y tu mami?

Elemental mi estimado Sherlock, tú eres la gruñona y yo soy a la que querrá más – le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

No me parece justo, mejor que ella decida como llamarnos a cada una- en eso la bebé intervino.

Mami Q y mamá Chel, mami Chel y mamá Q.

Jajaja la pequeña tampoco se decide, ya el tiempo lo dirá. Ahora sí rubia, dime que cuento tocó primero y que nos ha tocado ahorita. No puedes volverlo a cambiar.

El primero era sobre…bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando jugamos a la botella borracha y nos dimos – la rubia estaba rojo tomate- nuestro primer beso? – dijo esto último en un susurro pero la morena logró comprender por completo todo lo que había dicho

No comprendo, ¿por qué Julie y Mark pondría ese "cuento" ahí? Digamos que definitivamente no es lo más apropiado para una pequeña

No lo sé Rach, quizás algún día lleguemos a saber el por qué de la existencia de este libro. Bueno al grano, ya hemos aburrido por completo a la bebé, ¿lees tú o yo?

Tú rubia, por favor.

"_Era un día muy frío, las clases de ese día se habían suspendido ya que las calles de Lima estaban completamente cubiertas de nieve. Existía un silencio sepulcral en la casa de Julie hasta que se escuchó el sonido de un celular que se habría paso poco a poco._

_Hey! ¿Cómo estás Quinn?_ – dijo Jul

_Demasiado aburrida, no pretendo desaprovechar un día entero metida en mi casa, ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo los cuatro?_

_Suena genial, ¿qué propones?_

_Salgamos a comer algo por ahí y vamos planeando en el camino- dijo la rubia_

_Genial, suena bien, llamaré a Rachel, tú llama a Mark. ¿En dónde nos vemos?_

_Nos vemos en la pastelería de siempre a las 3pm que ando con antojo de algo dulce. Pero ¿Por qué yo a Mark? Sonará como si lo estuviera invitando a una especie de cita. No quiero que crea eso. Aprovecha mejor tú la oportunidad, mira que me he dado cuenta de que te gusta._

_Rubiaaa! Por fa, hazlo tú, me muero de la pena, aún no estoy preparada ¿sí?_

_Me debes una eh! – dijo en broma la rubia_

_Gracias_

_Tan pronto colgaron, cada una llamó a quien le había tocado._

_Mark, salida de las tres mosqueteras y su lacayo, o sea tú jajaja_

_Muy graciosa Fabray, mejor admite que te mueres por mí y que eso de las salidas con tus amiguitas es puro pretexto para verme._

_¿Algún día cambiarás L A C A Y O? Pero debo admitirlo, me derrito por ti – dijo esto último irónicamente_

_Oh! No puedo creer lo que mis oídos están escuchando, aunque sea con tono irónico, cosa que ignoraré, Lucy Quinn Fabray se derrite por mí._

_Ya calla bobo! te apuntas ¿cierto?_

_Obvio, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo_

_Listo, nos vemos en la pastelería de siempre a las 3pm._

_Así quedamos.- dijo antes de colgar el muchacho._

_Por otro lado estaba Julie llamando a Rachel pero no lograba localizarla. Timbró una vez, dos, tres y hasta cuatro pero nada. La morena no se dignaba a atender a su celular, cosa que era muy rara._

_Julie decidió que de todas formas pasaría a verla una media hora antes de la hora de la reunión para que en caso la encontrara le diera tiempo de alistarse aunque sea el estilo Flash._

_Quinn estaba muy contenta de que saldría con sus mejores amigos, eran un grupo muy especial, completamente diferentes entre ellos pero creían que en la variedad estaba el gusto siempre y cuando se respetaran, y esto último no era inconveniente alguno. Ella los consideraba sus hermanos y sabía que siempre podría confiar en ellos._

_Dieron las 2:20pm y Julie ya estaba lista y estaba saliendo de su casa rumbo a la casa de Rachel, estaba haciendo un frío húmedo que se calaba a través de su ropa gruesa. Llegó a la puerta de la morena y tocó el timbre, espero a que alguien le abriera pero no recibió respuesta, decidió tocar nuevamente pero esta vez de una forma descontrolada consiguiendo así que una Rachel aún en pijama saliera a abrirle la puerta._

_Rach! ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué estás aún en pijama y por qué no respondes mis llamadas?_

_Buenos días Julie_

_¿Buenos días? ¿Estás loca? Son las 2:30pm_

_¿Queeeé? Dios he dormido todo el día – en eso vio como su amiga se frotaba los brazos por encima del abrigo para darse un poco de calor- Disculpa Jul, pasa._

_Gracias, ¿estás sola?_

_Sí, mis papis salieron justo ayer de viaje y ando aquí solita, ni siquiera he desayunado, me muero de hambre. Con este frío definitivamente no dan ganas de salir del calor que te brinda tu cama._

_Ay Rach! Quién lo diría de ti, juraba que eras de esas chicas que no puede andar quieta, pero no importa, te tengo la solución para esa hambre voraz que dices tener. Alístate que vamos a salir, apúrate que tenemos que estar a las 3pm en la pastelería._

_¿Pastelería? Adivino, ¿plan de Quinn?, esa mujer siempre para con antojo de dulce y cuando ya estamos en el lugar siempre se le va._

_Me pondré celosa de que la conozcas más a ella que a mí- Rachel se puso roja sin entender exactamente el por qué pero ahí estaba con las mejillas ardiendo- tranquila enana, apúrate que solo ando jugando._

_Dale, dale. Ahorita bajo, mira la tele por mientras si quieres._

_Ya eran las 3pm y Rachel no bajaba así que Julie decidió subir por ella, llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto de la pequeña y tocó fuertemente acompañando la acción con un grito "RACHEL BERRY LLEGAREMOS MUY TARDE Y ESO MOLESTARÁ A LA RUBIA" unos segundos pasaron y recibió un "YA VOY" como respuesta_

_Disculpa la demora, digamos que el alistarme rápido no es mi fuerte_

_Dios te alistaste como si fuésemos a una cita, te recuerdo que solo iremos a comer pasteles_

_¿Es demasiado? Mejor me voy a cambiar_

_Nada de eso, vamos que la rubia ya nos debe estar odiando, me sorprende que no nos haya llamado- terminando de decir esto su celular comenzó a sonar- Hablando del rey de Roma._

_Cambio de planes, la pastelería está cerrada, estoy ahorita con Mark ¿dónde están ustedes?_

_¿Cómo sabes que estoy con Rach?_

_Te conozco, pero no perdamos tiempo que nos estamos congelando. Escucho ideas_

_Que bueno que tú SÍ me conozcas – dijo mientras miraba a la morena de una manera muy cómica- Rach, dice Quinn que la pastelería está cerrada, ¿alguna idea? – dijo mientras tapaba la bocina del celular._

_La verdad sí pero primero pregúntale si aún tiene antojo de dulce._

_Rubia dice Rach que si aún tienes antojo de dulce_

_Claro que sí!_

_Dice que sí enana._

_Entonces diles que se vengan para mi casa que tengo una genial idea._

_Rubia vente con Mark para la casa de Rach, no están sus papis así que muero de curiosidad por saber qué se le habrá ocurrido._

_No se diga más, estamos en camino, danos unos minutos._

_Tan solo pasaron unos diez minutos y los chicos ya se encontraban tocando el timbre. Rachel fue la designada para ir a abrir y así fue._

_Hey chicos, pasen, que el frío está horrible_

_¿Qué nos tienes planeado Berry? – dijo Mark_

_No le digas así, yo soy la única que tiene derecho a tratarla mal – dijo guiñándole el ojo la rubia a la morena_

_Como sea, hoy haremos postres, ya que la pastelería estaba cerrada traeremos la pastelería a mi casa_

_¿Estás segura de que no moriremos en el intento? _

_No seas boba Quinny, no nos puede ir tan mal ¿cierto Mark?_

_No, nada que ver, tan solo podríamos morir incendiados, intoxicados, envenenados y quizás si me dejan pensar se me ocurran otras formas._

_Calla! Así no ayudas- dijo Julie mientras caminaba desde la cocina hasta la puerta, donde se habían quedado los chicos "debatiendo"_

_Venga, vamos, será divertido - dijo una entusiasmada Quinn, el plan le resultaba un tanto infantil pero sería muy cómico intentar hornear algo_

_Ya los cuatro en la cocina se pusieron a buscar un recetario para que los guiara, pasaron las hojas del libro buscando la mejor opción y se decidieron por hacer cupcakes, parecía ser algo sencillo y además delicioso para todos los gustos._

_Quinn junto con Rachel se pusieron a hacer el relleno dulce de estos mientras que los otros dos chicos hacían la masa propia del cupcake que tendrían que hornear._

_Rachel! Decía una cucharadita no media botella de jarabe de vainilla –dijo la rubia_

_Ay rubia, se me pasó la mano pero velo de esta forma, va a salir con extra dulzor- dijo mientras se reía la morena_

_Quinn pásame la harina – dijo Mark_

_¿Quieres la harina?- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa picarona, sabía que después de lo que haría se desataría una bomba pero esa era la idea_

_Sí, ¿acaso estás sorda?_

_Ahí te va- dijo mientras cogía un poco con su mano para luego soplarla en la cara de su amigo_

_La rubia tenía razón, después de ese "inocente" acto, como lo quiso llamar, se desató una guerra de ingredientes. Mark cogió uno de los huevos y como respuesta a la rubia se lo rompió en la cabeza; Julie no sabía si unirse al juego o tratar de huir pero no le fue muy difícil decidir ya que a los segundos de iniciado todo le cayó un poco de jarabe de vainilla por la cara lanzado por Rachel. Quinn era la que más se estaba divirtiendo, cogió un poco de la masa que ya había comenzado a preparar con Rach y se lo embarró a la misma en su cara. La cocina ya se encontraba hecha un desastre, los chicos habían pasado de tirarse comida a ahora jugar a las peleítas con sus poderosas armas, los utensilios de cocina; parecía como si todos hubieran vuelto a tener 8 años, estaban escondidos debajo de la mesa, la refrigeradora o cualquier cosa que les sirviera de defensa, era una especie de mini guerra y Mark era el más payaso que hasta una olla se había puesto como casco._

_No se sabe cuánto tiempo pasaron metidos en ese universo paralelo, habían olvidado lo bien que se sentía divertirse de esa forma tan natural y que no solo era necesario del alcohol para crear un excelente ambiente pero, como toda cosa, esta situación tan cómica también tuvo que llegar a su final gracias a la llegada pronta de los padres de Rachel._

_Rachel, cariño, llegamos antes de lo programado, nos preocupamos por la fuerte nevada qu ha habido ¿dónde estás?- dijeron mientras ingresaban a la casa y se dirigían hacia la cocina a buscar alguna bebida caliente._

_RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! ¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTO? _

_Papis ¿cómo están? ¿qué tal el viaje? ¿lo disfrutaron?¿por qué tan pronto de regreso? – decía una nerviosa morena_

_No trate de cambiarnos de tema señorita, ¿qué ha sucedido aquí?_

_Discúlpenos señor, vinimos a hornear algo a su casa ya que todos los locales se encontraban cerrados y yo tenía antojo de algo dulce – decía Quinn que aparecía por detrás de Rachel – ahorita mismo limpiamos todo esto – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los otros dos chicos que ya se encontraban detrás de ella - ¿no es así?_

_S-sí claro – decía Jul un tanto nerviosa_

_Tranquilos chicos, no se asusten, vemos que se divirtieron mucho ¿no? Y bueno, le hicieron compañía a nuestra pequeña_

_¿No están molestos? – intervino esta vez la morena_

_¿Molestos? Para nada, ¿no es así cariño? – dijo Leroy mientras volteaba a ver a Hiram_

_Cierto, pero nos molestaremos si no limpian ese desastre inmediatamente y si no terminan de hornear lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo porque al menos a mí ya se me antojó algo dulce._

_De inmediato- respondió la rubia que al parecer ese día estaba de excelente humor porque nada le borraba esa gran sonrisa_

_Los chicos se volvieron a dirigir a la cocina para limpiar y recoger todo lo que habían ensuciado y así poder terminar de hornear esos cupcakes. Mientras esperaban que estos salieran del horno, decidieron preparar chocolate caliente para el frío en exceso que estaba haciendo en esos días._

_Pasó una hora y ya estaba todo listo, el reloj marcaba las 5pm cuando los chicos en compañía de los padres de Rachel se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de lo que habían preparado. Todos tenían unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, ese día había sido por mucho un día muy especial que seguro quedaría grabado de forma indeleble en las memorias de las "tres mosqueteros y su lacayo"._

_Luego de comer todo lo preparado, los tres chicos decidieron retirarse a sus casas antes de que oscureciera más y se les hiciera peligroso volver._

_Hasta luego señores Berry, adiós Rach – dijo la rubia de una forma muy educada._

_Hiram y Leroy, Quinn, ya te lo hemos dicho más de una vez que eso de señores nos hace envejecer más rápido_

_Disculpa – dijo avergonzada la rubia mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba el rostro- hasta luego Hiram y Leroy_

_Hasta luego, un gusto – dijo Julie ahora, de una manera sabia se ahorró el tener que decidir entre decirles señores o tutearlos._

_Mark simplemente les dio un apretón de mano a cada uno de los adultos e hizo una señal de despedida con la cabeza._

_Hasta luego chicos y gracias por todo- dijeron al unísono el matrimonio_

_Los chicos salieron rumbo a sus casas, recordando todo lo vivido en ese día y deseando que se volviera a repetir o que por lo menos vinieran muchas más aventuras para contar y recordar. FIN"_

Woow – fue lo único que pudo decir la morena

Aún recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, la pasamos tan bien.

Ese día lo disfrutamos tanto, extraño esos momentos, en donde todo era mucho más sencillo – dijo Rachel con la voz quebrada y con los ojos humedecidos, señal de que se pondría a llorar dentro de poco

Enana, no te pongas sentimental, aún podemos hacer nuevos recuerdos ¿no crees?, no es como que estemos a punto de morirnos y no nos quedara tiempo para seguir disfrutando- la rubia no se había dado cuenta de cuan irónicas podrían llegar a ser sus palabras

Quinn, estoy segura de que lo mismo pensaban Mark y Julie. No sabemos si mañana o pasado nos pueda pasar algo. No podemos esperar para disfrutar, debemos hacerlo desde ya, todos los días

Tienes razón – dijo ahora la rubia un poco avergonzada pero reflexiva- prometo que esta se convertirá en la más grande de nuestras aventuras, tan solo dame un poco de tiempo para ¿aclimatarme?

Ni que fueras animal fuera de su habitad jajajaj- dijo la morena con un mejor estado de ánimo

Pues así es como me siento en este preciso momento

Mira el lado positivo de todo esto, estamos juntas de nuevo, tratando de pegar todos los pedacitos de esa amistad tan grande que demostramos en el cuento. Julie y Mark les agradezco por la hermosa hija que nos dejaron y les prometo que haremos todo lo que sea necesario para educarla bien y principalmente protegerla de todo mal – dijo esto último mirando hacia arriba, como si así pudiera comunicarse directamente con sus amigos.

Tienes razón, esto tiene que ser bueno, muy bueno y haré todo lo posible para que se convierta en algo genial para las tres. Te prometo que volveremos a ser no las mismas amigas de antes sino que seremos una versión mejorada.

Y en ese momento las chicas sellaron un pacto de una forma silenciosa.

No puedo esperar a leer el siguiente cuento, muero de curiosidad.

Y yo, mira Beth se quedó dormidita, ¿ya qué hora es?

Aún es temprano, vayamos a tomar desayuno que ya muero de hambre, además aún debemos esperar a los de la mudanza.

Debemos me suena a manada rubia, en tal caso tú eres la que los tiene que esperar porque son tu cosas- dijo mientras salía de la habitación y le guiñaba el ojo.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola chicas, aquí Guadalupe de nuevo, discúlpennos por la demora, se suponía que este cap le tocaría a Andressa pero por lo poco que me ha dicho le ha ocurrido algo malo pero ya está mejor y bueno estoy yo aquí escribiendo de nuevo. Espero les guste y no defraudarls<p>

**DEJEN SUS RW QUE SON ALIMENTO PARA NOSOTRAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN UNA ALERTA DE CAP Y/O NOS HAN PUESTO ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS. LOS AMAMOS**

**GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES PURO PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN.**

**NUESTRO TWITTERS:**

**Iheartrivergron**

**Shiina94**


	8. Mariposas

El libro rojo descansaba sobre las piernas de la morena. La muchacha se movió incómoda en la cama, el peso del libro se podía sentir en sus piernas claramente. Miraba con curiosidad aquel libro lleno de historias. Lleno de historias de ella y sus amigos.

-¿Quieres leerlo? – la morena se sobresaltó e hizo caer el libro al suelo. Rachel llevó sus manos a su pecho y miró sorprendida a la figura en la puerta.

-Pensé que ya estabas dormida, rubia.- murmuró Rachel mientras se agachaba a recoger el libro.

-No he podido. Josh me ha llamado y me he quedado pegada al teléfono.-

Rachel colocó el libro en la mesa de noche y se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido a Quinn. En realidad, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que era lo que hacía Quinn con Josh, era su vida y ese era el problema de la rubia.

-¿Porqué tienes que contarme eso? – preguntó Rachel con molestia en la voz.

-Tú me has preguntado.-

-Yo no mencioné a Josh en ningún momento.-

-¿Qué te pasa Rachel? – Quinn prendió la luz de la habitación causando que Rachel se tapara los ojos. La pijama de la morena consistía en un short pequeño y una camiseta muy ajustada. La rubia se sintió un poco incómoda. – Has estado bien cuando le contábamos el cuento a Beth.-

-No mencionaste a Josh.-

-¿Qué tienes contra él?

-Nada

-Deberías leer el capítulo de "mariposas" – dijo Quinn y cerró la puerta con furia.

* * *

><p>-No existe el tal capítulo mariposas.-<p>

Quinn dejó de prestarle atención a la bebé por la entrada de la morena con cara de no haber dormido ni dos horas. Beth comenzó a hacer ruidos de desesperación. A las muchachas no parecía importarles ya que estaban teniendo una guerra de miradas.

-Mami.- dijo la pequeña rubia al fin.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Rachel acercándose rápidamente hacia donde estaba la bebé.

-No, Q.- respondió y Rachel simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Perdona Beth, me distraje con el humor negro de Rachel.-

-Cállate Fabray.-

-Oh, perfecto. ¿Estás molesta?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Me llamaste Fabray.-

-¿Así no te llamas?- Rachel sirvió café en una taza grande y se sentó en la mesa al lado de Beth y enfrente de Quinn.- Estuve buscando ese capítulo mariposas en el libro y me entretuve con algunas historias. Estupideces de crías.-

-Mentí sobre ese capítulo.- Quinn miró de reojo a la morena mientras le daba una cucharada de papilla a la pequeña rubia.- ¿Qué cosas dice en ese libro?

-Como ya lo he dicho tonterías de críos.- Rachel se encogió de hombros y siguió tomando de su taza. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? –

-No. Sabes que no trabajo hasta la próxima semana.-

-Bueno, excelente porque hoy tengo que ir a ensayar.- Rachel rascó su espalda y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Quinn sacó a Beth de su silla y la pegó contra su pecho. Beth al poco rato se había quedado dormida. La rubia estaba saliendo de la cocina para dejar a Beth en su cuarto cuando se dio cuenta de Rachel. La morena estaba dormida, la mano derecha sostenía su taza de café y la otra la tenía puesta en su mejilla. La rubia sonrió.

-Rach.- le murmuró en el oído, agachándose con cuidado de no hacer caer a la bebé.

-¿Quinn? – dijo una desconcertada morena.

-¿A qué hora tienes que ir al estudio?-

-A las doce, no te preocupes voy a prepararme café y me voy, no te molestaré.-

- Rachel te has dormido y ya te preparaste café.- Quinn se separó de la morena y siguió su camino, cuando llegó a la puerta dijo: Por cierto son las once y media, suerte con eso.-

* * *

><p>Quinn se dio una ducha rápida y fue directo a su laptop.<p>

Abrió su mail y vio muchos correos de su jefe y uno de Josh. Vio el correo de Josh y solo decía "llámame" la rubia frunció el ceño. La última vez que había salido con Josh se había descontrolado totalmente y su primer beso con Rachel había venido a su mente, como siempre pasaba. Quinn no sabía qué estaba pasando, no quería terminar herida, además de que Rachel le había arruinado la vida.

-¿Josh? – preguntó Quinn cuando le contestaron.

-¿Quinn? – la voz de Josh sonaba rasposa.- ¡Me alegra que hayas llamado! – Quinn no dijo nada. - ¿Quinnie pensaste en mí en estos días? –

-¿En ti? – preguntó la rubia un poco distraída ya que estaba entreteniéndose con algunas fotos antiguas que conservaba en su laptop.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada. Claro que pensé en ti muchas veces. Te he extrañado.- Josh sonrió. Quinn no sabía a quién le estaba diciendo eso a Josh o a la foto que estaba viendo. El celular de la rubia hizo el clásico sonido cuando tienes otra llamada entrante. - ¿Josh? ¿Me esperas? Tengo otra llamada podría ser importante.- sin esperar ninguna respuesta aceptó la otra llamada.- ¿Diga?

-¿Lucy Q. Fabray?

-Oh Rachel, no me gusta que digas Lucy.-

- Y a tu pediatra si lo dejas que te llame Lucy ¿No?

-Rachel, empiezo a pensar que te gusta Josh y solo estás celosa.-

-Claro me encantan los pediatras.-

-Rachel, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Tengo a Josh esperándome en la otra línea.-

-Qué desesperada, mejor cuelgo y te dejo hablar con tu novio ese.-

-No.- dijo Quinn rápidamente, se sorprendió porque lo dijo con tanta desesperación.- Digo, al fin y al cabo ya llamaste… ¿Qué quieres?-

-Tengo dos pases para "Boom"

-¿Qué es "Boom"?

-Oh dios mío, ¿no lo sabes?

-Rachel, yo vivía en Los Ángeles si no te acuerdas.

-Claro, bueno, es la mejor discoteca en New York, todos mueren por ir.-

-Y déjame adivinar. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-Bueno…

-¿Por qué yo? –

-Porque sí, no me cuestiones rubia. Es un privilegio ir a una discoteca conmigo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-¿Por qué eres tan creída?

-¿Sí o no?

-Pero Josh…

-Oh, cierto. Seguro que tu novio va a quererte llevar a algún lado.- Rachel sonaba decepcionada.- No importa, adiós.-

Quinn cerró su teléfono. Ni se molestó en devolverle la llamada a Josh. Rachel había sonado tan decepcionada, se notaba que quería ir con la rubia. Quinn movió el mouse y la pantalla de la laptop volvió a la vida, mostrando aquella foto que guardaba con tanto recelo. Esa foto era lo más bonito de su pasado.

La rubia miró la foto por unos segundos más y rápidamente decidió escribirle a Josh. Cuando envío el mensaje pasó lo que pensó que iba a pasar, su teléfono sonó insistentemente. Una llamada de Josh.

-¿No íbamos a salir?

-Hola Josh, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo irritada la rubia.

-No te enojes que tú no me devolviste la llamada.-

-Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar Josh, ya no somos los críos de hace seis años.- respondió cortante Quinn

-Íbamos a salir juntos Quinn.-

-Pues ya no, tengo que salir con Rachel. Me ha invitado y no es muy cortés decirle que no.-

-Pero sí es cortés plantarme a mí.-

-Mira Josh si no estás de acuerdo no me interesa. Yo voy a salir con Rachel y punto, adiós.- la rubia colgó la llamada muy enojada.

* * *

><p>-Rubia he llegado temprano.-<p>

Rachel entró en la casa… su casa, con cansancio, apenas cerró la puerta se quitó los tacones que había estado llevando toda la mañana. La casa estaba silenciosa, a lo mejor Quinn y Beth estaban descansando. La morena sacó su teléfono de su bolso y vio que eran las seis de la tarde.

Estaba un poco triste. Obviamente no lo quería admitir, no le había gustado que Quinn eligiera a Josh en vez de a ella, no le gustaba Josh. Pero no lo iba admitir. Leer ese libro le había hecho darse cuenta de todas las cosas que se había perdido. Aunque sabía muy bien que Quinn no le iba a perdonar lo que sea que ella creía que le había hecho, no lo iba a hacer, aunque Rachel se matara explicándole que no entendía de qué la culpaba.

-¿Rubia? – dijo la morena acercándose a la cocina. Escuchaba risas y la inconfundible voz de Quinn.

Al entrar vio a Quinn y a una pelirroja hablando muy animadamente. Ambas tenían una taza entre sus manos y se reían como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Rachel? – preguntó Quinn.

-Hola, ehmm ¿Me vas a presentar a tu amiga? – La pelirroja dejó la taza a un lado y se acercó hasta Rachel.

-Hola, Soy Marissa y tú eres Rachel Berry.- Rachel rodó los ojos, cómo si no supiera quién era.

-Sí esa soy yo.-

-Marissa no me digas que eres fan de Rachel.-

-No lo sé, pero canta precioso.-

-No lo digas, que se le sube el ego.- dijo Quinn mirando de reojo a la morena.

-Me encanta que sepas apreciar a una estrella.- dijo Rachel mirando a Marissa con una sonrisa. Luego la morena dirigió su mirada a Quinn.- Lo que no entiendo es qué hace Marissa aquí.-

-Oh, claro.- Quinn se acercó a Rachel y la abrazó por los hombros.- Marissa buscaba un trabajo y está encantada de ser niñera de Beth.-

-¿Niñera? – Rachel inspeccionó a Marissa con cuidado.- ¿Alguna vez has cuidado a un niño?-

-Claro, soy niñera desde los quince. Y siempre cuido a mis primos.- Marissa se encogió de hombros.-

-uhmm ok. Pero rubia, ¿Para qué queremos una niñera? – preguntó Rachel.- Yo no tengo nada qué hacer, tú sales con tu novio y yo me quedo con Beth.-

-Primero yo no tengo novio.- Quinn dejó de abrazar a Rachel porque empezaba a sentirse incómoda. – Y segundo pensé que me habías dicho que íbamos a ir al "Boom" – Quinn puso su mejor sonrisa. A Rachel se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿En serio? – preguntó la morena

-Claro, si quieres ir todavía.-

-Sí, sí quiero.- dijo la morena dando pequeños gritos de alegría.

-Marissa estás a cargo de Beth, cualquier cosa nos llamas a nuestros celulares.-

-Claro, Quinn.- Rachel se dio cuenta como la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo a Quinn.

-Te he visto, pelirroja.- dijo Rachel muy cerca de Marissa. Quinn ya se había ido al segundo piso a cambiarse.- Quinn y yo tenemos una hija en común… - Rachel no terminó de hablar porque vio una nota en el frigider. El título decía "Mariposas"

Marissa se sintió intimidada, pero no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la cocina dejando sola a la morena. Rachel tomó la hoja entre sus manos y leyó el pequeño párrafo.

_Sus miradas lo decían todo. Los ojos verdes miraban con ternura y adoración a los ojos marrones. Rachel sonreía cada vez que miraba pasar a Quinn. Sé que quizá ellas no se daban cuenta, pero, ambas sentían mariposas en el estómago. _

* * *

><p>NA: Hola a todooos :D Tengo que agradecer enormemente a Guadalupe por haber escrito dos capítulos, que han estado excelentes! Yo no he estado muy bien y además no tengo mucho tiempo. Espero que les guste este capítulo, lo he tenido que cortar ahí porque quiero que el capítulo de la fiesta sea largo y valga la pena leer. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, saludos – Andressa

N/A: Andressa is back! Y me encantó lo que escribió, espero con ansias el capítulo de la fiesta y creo que conversaré con Andressa acerca de revelarles el porque del enojo de Quinn hacia Rachel so wait, wait us a Little bit more.

**DEJEN SUS RW QUE SON ALIMENTO PARA NOSOTRAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN UNA ALERTA DE CAP Y/O NOS HAN PUESTO ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS. LOS AMAMOS**

**GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES PURO PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN.**

**NUESTRO TWITTERS:**

**Iheartrivergron**

**Shiina94**


	9. El Boom

Quinn se acercó a su cama y se sentó. Soltó un suspiro y puso ambas manos en su cabeza, no sabía que estaba haciendo. No tenía ni idea que la había poseído al decir que sí quería ir con Rachel de fiesta. Sabía que muchas cosas podrían pasar, lo tenía presente más ahora que había leído "mariposas"

La rubia sonrió con malicia. Cuando Rachel había dejado la habitación ella había abierto el libro verde y leyó el capítulo "mariposas" porque la curiosidad la mataba y fue así como rompió el trato al que habían llegado, era tan obvio lo que Julie y Mark habían querido hacer, era tan obvio que por temor arrancó las dos hojas. Luego fue a la habitación de la morena, pero ya que no le habría entró y dejó el libro sobre la cama de la morena. Seguro que a Rachel le interesarían más esas historias.

Quinn metió su mano dentro del bolsillo trasero de su jean en busca de ese pedazo de hoja que había cortado. Era el fragmento que le había llamado más la atención y lo cortó para luego guardarlo en su pantalón, quería recordar que hubo un tiempo que de verdad quería a Rachel; las otras dos hojas las había dejado debajo de su colchón. La rubia frunció el ceño, no encontraba el papel.

De pronto recordó lo que Marissa le gritó cuando ella subía las escaleras para ver a Beth.

_-Quinn, ¿este papelito sirve? – la rubia recordaba no haberle respondido nada y luego la niñera dijo: Ok, lo voy a dejar pegado en la refri, igual y puede ser importante.- _

A Quinn el rostro se le desfiguró. Oh dios. ¿Rachel lo habría leído? Marissa había recogido el fragmento y lo había puesto en el refri y Rachel se había quedado en la cocina con la niñera. No, simplemente no.

* * *

><p>-¿Rachel?<p>

-Está en su habitación alistándose.-

Quinn bajó rápidamente después de darse cuenta lo que había pasado. No estaba buscando precisamente a Marissa pero le servía de todas maneras.

-¿Marissa? – la pelirroja miró a la rubia directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.- ¿Recuerdas el papelito que pegaste al refri? – el tono de Quinn era uno desesperado.

-_Sus miradas lo decían todo. Los ojos verdes miraban con ternura y adoración a los ojos marrones. Rachel sonreía cada vez que miraba pasar a Quinn. Sé que quizá ellas no se daban cuenta, pero ambas sentían mariposas en el estómago.- _dijo Marissa sin tomar respiración. Quinn asintió sorprendida.- Oh pues Rachel se lo llevó.-

-Ok.- dijo Quinn sin saber qué hacer exactamente.- ¿Cómo es que aprendiste todo el párrafo?-

-Es que me ha parecido hermoso. Cómo en esos simples hechos está descrito el amor.-

-¿Cómo sabes que habla del amor? – preguntó la rubia mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Espera.- _Oh dios, no,_ pensó Quinn.- En la historia hay una Rachel y una Quinn y el comentario medio raro de Rachel… ¿ustedes tiene algo? –

-¿Qué comentario raro? – exigió saber Quinn. Marissa se sonrojó, no podía decirle a Quinn que la había estado mirando con deseo.

-Pues que le dije a Rachel que me gustan las rubias.- trató de arreglarlo Marissa.- Y qué me ha dicho que tienen una hija en común.-

-Primero no entiendo tu comentario de las rubias y eso es cierto Rachel y yo tenemos a Beth en común, nada más y esa historia que leíste las escribieron los padres de Beth cuando estábamos en la secundaria.- Quinn pensó por un momento y dijo: Era para un trabajo y ellos estaban tratando el tema de la homosexualidad y escribieron eso y como Rachel y yo éramos sus mejores amigas nos pusieron como protagonistas.- terminó Quinn. Ni ella se había creído lo que había dicho. – Es así cómo pasó.-

-Claro.- dijo Marissa sin más y se fue con los platos y biberones de Beth a la cocina.- Rachel ha dicho que tomará una hora y media en alistarse.

-Lo sé, Rachel siempre es así.-

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba tocando con sus largas uñas la madera de su tocador. Estaba desesperada. No sabía que iba a pasar ahora con Rachel. Se sentía como una adolescente, tenías esas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago. Quinn había sentido mariposas en su estómago solo dos veces en su vida<p>

La primera fue cuando conoció a Rachel. La segunda fue cuando besó a Rachel por primera vez. .

Se había pintado las uñas de negro y estaba esperando pacientemente que sequen. Había demorado quince minutos en escoger un vestido. Quinn jamás demoraba tanto, cogía el primer vestido que viera. Esta vez fue distinto, porque iba a ir con Rachel. Al final había escogido un vestido bastante corto de color azul que tenía una cinta negra en la cintura y se había puesto sus tacones negros más altos. El pelo lo tenía todo para atrás sujeto por una hebilla y llevaba el cabello en ondas en la parte inferior.

Se miró en el espejo y quedó horrorizada ante su propia visión. Veía a una Quinn desesperada, insegura, llena de miedo. Rápidamente sonrió ante el espejo y terminó convenciéndose.

Tocaron su puerta.

-Pasa.- solo podía ser una persona.

-He venido porque necesito tu ayuda.-

-No puedo verte es de mala suerte.-

-¿Qué clase de droga te has metido rubia?- preguntó la morena y luego soltó una sonora carcajada.- Eso de mala suerte es para las bodas.-

-Oh, claro.- respondió Quinn. Miró a Rachel a través del espejo.

Rachel brillaba, quizá Quinn no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Rachel estaba hermosa como siempre. La morena llevaba un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, era strapple, y tenía un corte en la pierna derecha hasta el muslo. El vestido era realmente pegado, formaba muy bien el cuerpo de Rachel. Tenía unas sandalias tacones rosados que hacían juego con su maquillaje y un collar rosado que la morena tenía en la mano. Quinn abrió los ojos como platos.

-Sí rubia, todavía la tengo.- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa.- Anda deja el espejo y ven a colocarme este collar.-

Quinn estaba muda, revisó sus uñas por última vez y se dio cuenta que ya estaban secas. Se paró detrás de Rachel y cogió el collar que le estaba dando la morena. El collar tenía una pequeña estrella dorada.

Las manos de Quinn temblaban y lo hicieron más cuando tocaron la piel desnuda de Rachel. Con mucho cuidado terminó de colocar el collar en el cuello de su… amiga. La rubia no se dio cuenta en qué momento había empezado a llorar.

-Mira.- dijo Rachel volteando. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a la rubia llorar.- ¿Quinn, estás bien?- la rubia asintió.- Mira.- volvió a repetir Rachel. Abrió la pequeña estrella y una diminuta foto estaba dentro de ella. Una muchacha de cabellos negros abrazaba con fuerza, como si en ese simple acto se le fuese vida, a una rubia de ojos claros, besándola en la mejilla. La rubia tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo y la morena entrelazaba su mano con la de la rubia.

-Oh dios mío, _Ara_.-

Rachel sin querer comenzó a llorar también. No podía creer que Quinn la había vuelto a llamar así, no después de casi diez años. A Rachel el corazón le comenzó a latir muy rápido.

-Quinn, ¿Te has dado cuenta cómo me has llamado?

-Sí, ¿raro no? – preguntó la rubia.- No puedo creer que siguas guardando ese soso collar, después de todo.- dijo Quinn con dificultad, porque estaba llorando y apenas se le entendía.

-No es tonto.-

-Te lo regaló una niña de quince años.-

-Esa niña era muy bonita, esa niña sonreía.- respondió la morena acercándose cada vez más a Rachel.- Esa niña me quería.- dijo Rachel con una cara triste.

-Te sigue queriendo.-

-Quinn, no entiendo porque nos peleamos.-

-Rachel, sabes porque.-

-No, no lo sé.- Rachel se sentó en la cama de la rubia.- Un momento nos encontramos en la misma sala de audiciones y me gritaste y te fuiste.-

-Rachel tú sabías cuál era mi sueño.- gritó Quinn.- Mi sueño era brillar, mi sueño era Broodway.- admitió Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos.-

-Lo sé, siempre lo supe. Me lo contabas siempre, era la única que lo sabía.-

-Exacto y la única que lo podía destruir.-

-No destruí nada.-

-Rachel, yo iba a hacer la audición de Romeo y Julieta, te lo dije. Y seamos sinceras tú eres mucho mejor que yo.-

-Quinn, no es cierto.-

-Sí lo es.-

-¿Estas enojado conmigo por qué conseguí el papel de Julieta y tú no?-

-Sí.- afirmó Quinn.- lo sentí como una traición.

-Pero… rubia, tú pudiste haber hecho cualquier papel.

-Sabes cómo soy. No quise probar nada más. No soy como tú.-

-Quinn, jamás quise quitarte ese papel. No me acordaba de lo que me habías dicho. Si hubiera sabido que esa audición valía nuestra amistad, jamás hubiera ido.-

La rubia podía mirar la sinceridad en los ojos de Rachel. Sabía que había exagerado un poquito las cosas y lo de la audición había sido una excusa para no estar cerca de la morena.

-Eso que acabas de decir ha sido tan… sincero.- Quinn murmuró.- significa mucho, Rach.-

Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Rachel y la abrazó muy fuerte. Esta vez iban a hacer las cosas bien.

-Tenemos que ir a esa fiesta.- dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio.- Pero mira nuestras caras, el maquillaje está todo corrido.

-¿Te acuerdas cuándo jugábamos al salón de belleza?

-Dios Quinn, ¿Cómo te acuerdas de eso?

-Teníamos trece.- dijo la rubia.- Como siempre, yo soy la estilista.

-Esta vez te pagaré con dinero de verdad.-

* * *

><p>El Boom era enorme. Era una manzana entera en la calle, estaba muy cerca a Broodway. Las cámaras estaban por todo el lugar. Solo las grandes estrellas tenían derecho a tanto lujo. Jesse St. James entró de la mano con una muchacha mucho menor que él y un mar de flashes cayó sobre ellos.<p>

Cuando Rachel y Quinn entraron rápidamente las cámaras estaban encima de ellas. Quinn se había puesto a imaginar cómo habría sido su vida si no se hubiera rendido tan rápido. Se sentía nerviosa, sabía muy bien que Rachel era un ícono. La morena sonrió a las cámaras, saludando y le dio un codazo a Quinn para que hiciera lo mismo. La rubia levantó la vista y sonrió tímidamente. Luego tomó de la mano a Rachel inconscientemente. Ese 'inconsciente' acto no pasó desapercibido por las cámaras.

-¿Cómo es que no puedes entrar a una discoteca como una persona normal? – preguntó Quinn sentándose en un gran sillón.

-Precio de la fama.- murmuró Rachel con una sonrisa.

-Qué horrible.- dijo Quinn.

La rubia se dio cuenta que en medio de los sillones había una gran mesa. En la mesa había tres botellas de licor, hielo, vasos y algunos bocadillos como jamón y queso. Rachel estaba sentada enfrente de Quinn.

-Le conozco.- dijo Quinn mirando en dirección a Jesse. Rachel rápidamente miró en dirección de la rubia.- Fue tu novio.-

-No.- contradijo Rachel.

-¿No? –

-Fue toda una estrategia de mercado.- respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.- Jesse es más gay que Perez Hilton.- Quinn sin querer comenzó a reírse.

-Espera, ¿Jesse St. James? – Rachel asintió.- ¿No era de Vocal Adrenaline?- preguntó la rubia asombrada.

-Ese mero.- respondió la morena.- Era bastante irritante, imagínate tener que fingir ser su novia. Fue horrible.-

Quinn comenzó a reírse sin parar y Rachel levantó una ceja. Rápidamente la morena destapó el whiskey y sirvió una gran cantidad en la copa de la rubia mezclándolo con algo de coca cola. La rubia agradeció y se llevó el vaso con desesperación a la boca.

-Alguien tiene sed.- murmuró Rachel.- ¿Qué hoy no salías con el pediatra? – la morena se llevó el vaso a la boca y mirando a Quinn mordió la pajita que tenía el vaso. A la rubia eso le pareció sensual.

-No molestes Rachel.-

-Si no estoy molestando, solo estoy preguntando.-

-Te elegí a ti.-

-Lo sé, nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos.-

-Estúpida.-

-Idiota.-

-Ara.-

-Leoncita.-

-Rachel.-

-Quinn.-

Y ambas se rieron tan fuerte que sus risas se podían escuchar encima de la música. Algunas personas voltearon a mirarlas. Rachel estaba agarrándose el estómago y pudo ver la mirada disgustada de Jesse, a lo que ella le sacó el dedo medio. Quinn vio eso y no pudo evitar reír sin parar.

-Ven aquí.- dijo Rachel con una voz algo rara. El alcohol ya estaba haciéndoles efecto.

Quinn tomó su vaso y se paró de su sillón, yendo al lado de la morena. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel.

-¿Sabes? Extrañaba que me dijeras Ara.-

-Ara, Ara, Ara, MI ARA.- gritó la rubia y comenzó a aplaudir.

-Shhh Quinn.-

-Ara, mi estrella.-

-Sí, me acuerdo cuando me dijiste que me llamabas así por una estrella.-

-Rachel, Ara, eres la única estrella que brilla tanto como para opacar al Sol.

-Quinn, estás ebria.-

* * *

><p>Después de unas dos horas, la discoteca había vuelto a vivir. Las parejas estaban en la pista de baile dejándolo todo. Bailaban sensualmente y estaban tan pegados que a algunos les decían que se consiguieran un hotel.<p>

Rachel y Quinn habían bebido las tres botellas enteras que les habían puesto en la mesa y Quinn había vuelto a pedir tres botellas más. Iban por la tercera botella de su segunda ronda y las cosas se estaban saliendo un poco de control.

Quinn se había quitado los tacones y estaba encima de la mesa, haciendo pasos de baile bastantes extraños y tenía una botella de whiskey en su mano. Gritaba cualquier cosa y de rato en rato miraba a una Rachel que desde el sillón se moría de la risa.

-¿Quieres bailar? – escuchó Quinn que un muchacho le preguntaba a Rachel.

-No, no quiere, ella es mía por esta noche.- la morena estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Escuchaste? Soy de Quinn Fabray esta noche.- El chico las dejó un poco descolocado con su actitud.

Quinn seguía bailando al ritmo de la música electrónica y Rachel simplemente seguía riéndose de la situación, ambas estaban totalmente ebrias.

-OH DIOS MIO, AMO ESA CANCIÓN.- gritó Rachel cuando Dj got us falling in love comenzó a sonar. La morena se paró inmediatamente en el sillón y comenzó a saltar.

-Quédate ahí Ara, te voy a hacer un baile.-

Rachel se volvió a sentar. Quinn comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, de una manera muy sensual y provocativa. Quizá Rachel había olvidado lo buena que era esa rubia en el baile, una profesional.

Quinn bajó de la mesa y empezó a susurrarle partes de la canción a la morena y moverse encima de su cuerpo. Era lo que Rachel llamaba hacer el amor con ropa. Quinn puso sus manos encima de los pechos de Rachel y comenzó a besarle el cuello sin dejar de moverse.

Rachel estaba pensando que si fuera un hombre hubiera sido muy probable que tuviera un 'problema' entre las piernas. Gracias a Dios no era un hombre.

-Oh dios mío, Quinn- dijo Rachel y sin pensarlo dos veces jaló a la morena del cabello y sus labios se juntaron. Quinn tomó por el cuello a la morena y juntó sus cuerpos tanto como pudo y la beso con desesperación y con mucho deseo y pasión.

Quinn estaba sentada en las piernas de Rachel. La rubia comenzó a moverse encima de la morena. Rachel siguió con el beso pero se separó para tomar aire. Se miraron a los ojos y lo único que veían era deseo.

I wanna dance with somebody comenzó a sonar en la discoteca.

-Ven rubia, vamos a bailar porque si no…

-Porque si no te hago mía en este mismo sillón.- Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando llegaron a la pista todos les hicieron espacio y ambas se pusieron en el medio. Quinn sin zapatos y Rachel con el peinado destrozado y el vestido mal colocado.

Ambas cantaban la canción y hacían la ya muy conocida rutina. Rachel sonrió y Quinn comenzó a llorar. Ambas habían hecho esta canción para el Club Glee cuando fue su último año. Ahora significaba mucho más.

-_I wanna feel the heat with somebody, with somebody who loves me._- cantó Quinn a Rachel. La rubia tomó de las manos a la morena y le hizo dar una vuelta.

La canción estaba a punto de terminar y ellas estaban más felices que nunca. Cuando la canción terminó Rachel abrazó a Quinn y enterró su rostro en el hombro de la rubia.

-¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí.- afirmó la rubia. – _I need a woman who'll take the chance on a love that burns hot enough to last._- cantó al rubia.

-Sí todavía me acuerdo que le cambiamos las palabras.-

-¿Sabes? No me he sentido así de feliz en años.-

-Yo tampoco.-

-Gracias, Rachel.- y con mucho cuidado Quinn le dio un pequeño y rápido beso a la morena en los labios.

N/A: Hola, primero que nada gracias por la paciencia. El capítulo me ha salido más largo de lo normal, porque he tratado de explicar bastantes cosas. Lean con detenimiento y lo que no entiendan háganlo saber para poder responder todas sus dudas. Espero que les guste, me ha tomado tiempo. Comenteeen! :D – Andressa

N/A: Dressa este capítulo fue ESPECIAL! Lo amé, lo amé 3 no puedo decir más, todos los elogios posibles para ti *-*

**DEJEN SUS RW QUE SON ALIMENTO PARA NOSOTRAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN UNA ALERTA DE CAP Y/O NOS HAN PUESTO ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS. LOS AMAMOS**

**GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES PURO PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN.**

**NUESTRO TWITTERS:**

**Iheartrivergron**

**Shiina94**


	10. Échale la culpa al alcohol

El deseo que sentían la una por la otra solo había podido ir en aumento; tanta alegría, alcohol y sentimientos que habían sido ocultos tras una gran barrera que cayó de manera drástica comenzaban a hacer efecto en el cuerpo de las chicas. Luego de bailar un rato más y de muchos besos robados, las chicas decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a casa, nunca se habían separado por tanto tiempo de Beth y aunque sabían que estaba segura al cuidado de Marissa sentían la necesidad de verla y pronto.

El camino a casa fue un tanto rápido ya que no había mucho tráfico a esas altas horas de la madrugada, la que iba manejando era Quinn porque según ella era la que estaba en mejor estado de las dos y no quería que se accidentaran.

Llegaron a casa y trataron de entrar lo más sigilosamente posible, no querían levantar a Marissa y que descubriera el estado en el que llegaban, pero fue en vano porque Rachel se tropezó con una mesita de metal causando así un feo chirrido y la risa descontrolada en las chicas. Minutos después, Marissa salía con un bate en mano a ver de dónde provenía ese ruido y se encontró con una escena un tanto incómoda, la morena se encontraba riendo descontroladamente mientras que la rubia le besaba el cuello causándole más risas dado que le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Al ver esto, la pelirroja tosió ligeramente para sacar a las chicas del trance porque no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Quinn, Quinn, una pelirroja no muy bonita que digamos nos viene a pegar con un bate ¿qué hacemos? Tienes que correr a salvar a Beth mientras yo me hago cargo de ella.

- ¿Qué hablas Rach? – la rubia dejó de besarle el cuello a la morena y se volteó a ver- MARISSA! – Quinn pegó un brinco de la sorpresa.

- Quinn te estoy diciendo que nos viene a pegar, ¿acaso no ves el bate que trae en la mano? Mira, mira – dijo mientras señalaba a la muchacha

- Rach, cálmate, es solo Marissa, la niñera de Beth ¿recuerdas? Nadie nos va a pegar

- Oh, tú, con razón no me parecías una pelirroja linda – decía mientras se mataba de la risa nuevamente.

Entre risa y risa de Rachel se escuchó de fondo la vocecita de una pequeñita que gritaba entre sollozos "Mami, mamá" ante lo cual Quinn mandó a callar a la morena e inmediatamente se dirigió al cuarto de Beth para ver qué le sucedía, aunque era lógico, la habían despertado con tanta bulla.

-Rubita ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Mami, feyo – dijo mientras se tocaba la cabecita, al parecer había tenido una pesadilla.

- Bebé, aquí estamos mamá y mami para encargarnos de que nada te pase – decía la morena mientras ingresaba al cuarto.

La bebé se abrazó fuertemente a Quinn, la escena era demasiado tierna y Rachel decidió sumárseles. Las tres abrazadas formaban la escena perfecta de una familia feliz y eso era lo que la morena quería lograr con todas sus fuerzas. Después de todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta sabía que tenía una oportunidad con esa rubia que la tenía loquita y con su mundo de cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ya ni sabía desde cuando estaba enamorada de ella. Antes se había negado a admitirlo, pero todo había cambiado, sabía que si insistía poco a poco iba a ganarse el amor de la rubia, esta vez no se rendiría antes de siquiera intentarlo, lucharía y cuando Rachel se proponía algo definitivamente lo conseguía.

"_Ya lo verás rubia, te robaré el corazón" - _ pensó la morena.

Luego del largo abrazo que se dieron, Quinn volvió a colocar a la pequeña rubita en su cuna, le cantó logrando así que ésta se volviese a dormir. Las dos chicas salieron del cuarto, no sin antes dejarle un tierno beso, cada una, de buenas noches en su cabecita.

-Hasta mañana Rach – soltó sin más Quinn, la morena le quiso responder pero esta no le dio oportunidad e ingresó a su habitación

-Hasta mañana rubia- dijo en un susurro y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para el dolor de cabeza que estaba comenzando a hacerse presente, después de tanto alcohol y risas venía la hora de "pagar la factura"

Tan pronto entró a la cocina se encontró con una pelirroja que al oírla se dio media vuelta y sin decir nada se retiró a su improvisado cuarto.

Rachel buscó entre los gabinetes y logró encontrar una aspirina que se tomó inmediatamente, no estaba segura si el fuerte dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con llegar era causado por el exceso de alcohol o por que sus pensamientos no se querían callar, debía hablar con la rubia pero esta no le había dado la oportunidad. Mañana temprano lo haría sí o sí.

Quinn no sabía como reaccionar, el alcohol ya no tenía efecto sobre sus actos y ya no estaba tan desinhibida como hace una hora, no quería enfrentar a Rachel. No sabía si debía actuar como si nada o debía intentar algo con la morena, no debía olvidarse de la existencia de Josh.

Trató de dormirse un rato, pero había un pensamiento que no la dejaba hacerlo. Su pelea con Rachel, si es que se podía llamar así cuando solo una de las implicadas era en realidad la molesta, había sido completamente estúpida si lo pensaba de una forma tranquila y con la cabeza fría. Entonces, ¿cuál era la verdadera razón por la que no le había querido volver a hablar durante tanto tiempo? Eran las mejores amigas del mundo y nunca habían podido estar separadas por largos periodos. La rubia se estaba debatiendo internamente, en el fondo ella sabía la verdadera razón de todo, sabía que lo del papel de Julieta tan solo era un pretexto, era lo que necesitaba para callar a su conciencia y poder salir "bien librada" de esa tormenta interna.

Esa madrugada sería larga, sus muros se habían derribado por completo y se sentía completamente indefensa.

"_¿Y si puedo intentar algo con ella?_ Ya somos como una familia ¿no?" – pensaba la rubia

"_Primero lo primero Quinn, ¿por qué le dejaste de hablar? Vamos, dilo en voz alta, dilo para que se haga real, yo sé que tú sabes las verdaderas razones solo que no lo quieres admitir. Sé valiente"_

Fue porque la quiero, la amo y no tan solo como una amiga. Le tengo miedo a las sensaciones que produce en mí con tan solo su presencia o tan si quiera su recuerdo – dijo la rubia en un susurro y a la vez mientras se tocaba sus labios recordando todos esos besos en el Boom.

"_Bien Quinn, vamos progresando, pensé que te tomaría más tiempo"_

"_Hey! ¿Sí te das cuenta que estás molestando a la persona que te brinda su cabeza como casa?"_

"_Este ¿sí? ¿Y tú te das cuenta de que en realidad somos una sola? Digo, que andes teniendo un monólogo interno de una manera muy rara y haciéndome parecer tu alter ego no me hace otra que no sea tú misma"_

"_Ok, cierto, esto es un tanto creepy, pero en fin, ¿en qué estábamos?"_

"_En la parte en la que tu admites que estás perdidamente enamorada de Rachel y yo te pregunto ¿qué haces aún metida en la cama que no has ido a decírselo ya?"_

"_Porque no estoy segura de que ella sienta lo mismo"_

"_¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso todo ese besuqueo en la disco no te dice nada? Yo opino, y como yo soy tú, sé que tú sabes que yo sé, que nosotras sabemos que ella está enamorada de ti y que este es tan solo otro pretexto para no afrontar la situación, y no me respondas, ya sé que pretendes fingir que todo fue parte del alcohol y regresar a esconderte detrás de los pedazos de muralla que quedan protegiendo tus sentimientos. Me fui a dormir porque la verdad es que no te aguanto ya"_

"_¿Hasta mañana?"_

Realmente fue una noche de locos, por lo menos Rachel no tuvo una intensa conversación consigo misma, ella estaba segura de lo que quería, su nueva meta se llamaba Quinn Fabray aka "La chica de sus sueños y madre de su hija"

Al día siguiente, Marissa fue la primera en despertarse y se dirigió directo a la cocina, necesitaba un poco de café para poder salir de su estado zombie, como le gustaba llamarlo. Se preparó su taza con el líquido marrón que tanto deseaba y se sentó en el mueble de la sala a ver un poco de televisión para hacer tiempo mientras las chicas se despertaban y así ella se podría marchar. Una media hora después, Lea salía de su habitación y se encontraba con la pelirroja.

-Hey ¿qué haces aún acá?

-Hola Marissa, ¿qué tal dormiste? Espero que bien. Gracias por quedarte a cuidar a Beth, ah por cierto aquí tienes el dinero que te debo, ya te puedes marchar. Sí claro Rachel, no te preocupes, gracias. Un gusto. – dijo la pelirroja

-Lo siento, tienes razón – dijo la morena un tanto avergonzada- espérame que ahorita vuelvo.

Rachel ingresó a su cuarto a buscar el dinero que le debían a la muchacha y durante ese tiempo Quinn se despertó y también se topó con Marissa en la sala.

-Hey! ¡Qué madrugadora! ¿y eso que aún andes por acá?

-¿Tú también?Que gente para tan poco amable – dijo un poco exasperada- ya me estoy yendo – dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Espera- dijo la morena- aquí tienes el dinero, gracias por todo.

-Cierto, muchas gracias rojita – dijo mientras se reía por como le había dicho

-Cuando gusten, pero mejoren el trato eh o la próxima ya no vuelvo.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron al unísono

La pelirroja se marchó y el ambiente se tornó tenso, Quinn había decidido hacerse la desentendida con respecto a todo lo sucedido la noche anterior pero Rachel no se lo haría tan fácil.

-Quinn, debemos hablar sobre todo lo que nos pasó anoche.

-¿De qué hablas Rachel?

-Quinn, nos besamos, más de una vez. A eso me refiero.

-Rach, estábamos tomadas, solo fue eso. No hay nada de qué hablar

La morena sabía que eso pasaría, la conocía muy bien a la rubia y sabía que cuando ésta le temía a algo y no quería afrontarlo simplemente buscaba la forma de zanjarlo. Decidió que por esta vez lo dejaría pasar pero la obligaría a hablarlo luego, las cosas no se podían quedar así si es que quería llegar a ser algo más de la rubia.

-Oh, claro el alcohol – dijo la morena en un susurro

-Sí, solo eso. Mejor dime ¿qué harás ahora?

-Pues, tengo que ir a ver a mi representante y analizar algunas ofertas de trabajo y tú

-Yo ordenaré mis cosas de la mudanza, no podemos tener esta casa tan desordenada y llena de cajas.

-Tienes razón, bueno ya me voy.

Rachel seguía hablando en un tono bajo y que transmitía mucha pena y decepción, su plan era moverle algo, lo que sea, a la rubia y así se decidiese a hablar y por los gestos que veía que ésta ponía le parecía que estaba dando resultados.

La morena se dirigió hacia su cuarto, se cambió y luego pasó a ver a Beth que aún dormía plácidamente en su cunita, se acercó a verla y le dejó un beso en la frente a modo de despedida ya que no la podría ver hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-Quinn, Beth aún está dormidita, no te olvides de prepararle la papilla para su desayuno y de su leche.

-Tranquila Rachel, no es la primera vez que me quedo a cargo, ya te demostré que no soy tan inútil con ella.

-Ok rubia, cualquier cosa me avisas. Suerte – dijo mientras se acercaba a dejarle un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Hasta luego – la rubia se encontraba en un estado de ensueño

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba enamorada de esa morena y estaba desperdiciando quizá su única oportunidad de acercamiento, quiso hablar inmediatamente con Rachel pero ésta ya se había marchado. Seguía hundida en sus pensamientos cuando una vocecita aguda se introdujo en ellos sacándola así de su nube.

-Mamiiiiiiiiii, mamiiiiiiii

- Dime bebé – la rubia ingresó al cuarto de la pequeña

-Días! – la pequeña estiraba sus bracitos y a su modo muy peculiar saludaba a su mami llenándola de besitos y gritando "días" ya que era una de las pocas palabras que sabía decir-

- Buenos días cariño ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Iem, ¿mamá? – decía mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando a Rachel

-Mamá ya se fue, tenía que trabajar

-Ahh, pilla, pilla, pilla y tete

-Vamos a la cocina que mi bebé tiene mucha hambre por lo que veo – le hizo una cuantas cosquillas y luego salieron de la habitación.

La rubia dejó a la pequeña en su sillita y luego se dirigió a prepararle el desayuno, le sirvió un platito de manzana batida y su biberón de leche. Darle de comer siempre era una travesía y esta no sería la excepción. Una hora después la escena mostraba a una pequeña rubia con manzana hasta en la cabeza y con un poco de leche derramada sobre su babero. La rubia mayor recogió todo el desastre y luego se dirigió junto con la más pequeña al baño.

-Rubita ¿tú crees que debería hablar con mamá? Tú sabes que yo la quiero mucho pero no sé como debo actuar, me siento tan rara, me siento desprotegida. ¿Y si las cosas no terminan bien? ¿Te imaginas? Tendríamos que vivir todo este tiempo de una forma muy incómoda, yo no me quiero separar de ti y tampoco quiero arriesgar mi amistad con tu mami, bueno los trocitos de amistad que quedan. Dime pequeña, ¿qué debo hacer?

-¿Mamá?

-Sí, con mamá.

-Mamaaá – gritó la pequeña mirando hacia la puerta del baño y como efecto la rubia volteó inmediatamente a ver.

-Rachel, ¿q-qué estás ha-ciendo aquí? Pensé que estarías al menos un par de horas más con tu representante.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero lo llamaron de emergencia y pues me dejó libre antes de tiempo, cosa que ahorita me alegra mucho.

-¿Y eso por qué? – dice un tanto sonrojada

-Primero saca a Beth de la tinita de baño que se va a resfriar y luego hablaremos ¿te parece?

-Está bien, espérame un ratito.

Quinn sacó a la bebé y la envolvió en su toalla, la llevó hasta su cuarto para poder secarla y cambiarla con mayor facilidad. Mientras tanto Rachel las observaba y le hacía caras a Beth para que se riese.

-¿Pequeña qué tanto te ríes?

-Mami y mamá, yo quero uto. –La rubia se percató de la presencia de la morena y le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura.

-Y nosotras te queremos mucho a ti bebé – respondió la morena.

La rubia terminó de alistarla y la llevó a su corralito, que estaba en la sala, para que jugara un rato mientras ellas conversaban.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo la rubia

-Qué bueno que ya quieras hablar, pero antes yo tengo que hacer algo

-Y eso ¿qué es? ¿no puede esperar? Digamos que no estoy muy convencida y no me quiero desanimar Rach

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo – una vez dijo esto se acercó con rapidez a la rubia y la besó pasionalmente, no podía aguantar más, necesitaba sentir sus labios una vez más

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Esa fue la forma de resumir todo lo que tenemos que hablar. Quinn, te quiero, siempre te he querido y desde hace mucho ese cariño de amistad mutó a algo más fuerte o no sé como expresarlo pero quiero poder besarte y abrazarte todo lo que me quede de vida.

Quinn no sabía como reaccionar, lo que Rachel había dicho era todo lo que ella no se había atrevido a decir durante tanto tiempo.

-Te quiero Ara, te quiero mucho, pero tengo miedo

Se volvieron a besar, ya luego tendrían tiempo para lidiar con las inseguridades.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola chicas ¿qué tal todos? Espero haberle podido dar una justa continuación al capítulo que escribió Andressa y que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por todos sus RW y espero les haya quedado un poco más claro porque Quinn se "enojó" con Rachel en realidad. Un besote, se les quiere.

**DEJEN SUS RW QUE SON ALIMENTO PARA NOSOTRAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN UNA ALERTA DE CAP Y/O NOS HAN PUESTO ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS. LOS AMAMOS**

**GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES PURO PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN.**

**NUESTRO TWITTERS:**

**Iheartrivergron**

**Shiina94**


	11. Besos bajo la nieve

_La morena miraba con tristeza las calles. Estaban cubiertas de nieve, cada rincón de su vecindario estaba de color blanco. Siguió parada en su ventana. Miró como dos muchachos pasaban riendo y abrazándose. El chico le robó un beso a la chica y ambos rieron. Rachel suspiró. _

_Realmente quería eso. Quería poder tener a alguien con quién sentirse segura, querida; quería una persona que la entendiera, una persona que no le importara si es que un día amanecía con un barrito en el rostro. _

_La morena no había tenido novios, bueno, uno que en realidad contara. Finn Hudson, era el nombre del chico con quien había salido. _

_Rachel hizo una fiesta para sus quince años y mucha gente había ido. Conoció a Finn, el cual era capitán del equipo de fútbol, se habían pasado la noche hablando. Todas las chicas estuvieron celosas cuando al día siguiente en el colegio el muchacho se había acercado a la morena. Y así habían pasado los meses, ambos siempre estaban juntos, pero nunca se habían dado un beso. Así que, Finn no contaba. Finn simplemente había sido su amigo, así lo veía Rachel._

_El celular de la morena sonó con la conocida melodía de "I feel pretty/unpretty" el cover que habían hecho ella y Quinn para el club Glee, le gustaba más que la versión original._

_-Quinnie.- susurró la morena en el teléfono._

_-Ara, ¿Tienes planes para hoy? – _

_-No, solo miraba la nieve caer, por mi ventana, estoy tan triste de que haya acabado el otoño.- Rachel se mordió el labio inferior.- Hasta ahora no entiendo por qué me dices Ara.- _

_-Paso por ti en diez minutos y te explico DE NUEVO porque te llamo Ara, bye.- dijo una alegre Quinn. Rachel frunció el ceño._

_Ese comportamiento era típico de la rubia. Llamaba a Rachel y luego la recogía para comer o tomar un café y luego hacer una fiesta de pijamas. _

_Rachel se dio cuenta que estaba aún con su ropa de dormir. "damm" pensó, tenía que alistarse rápido si no quería que cierta rubia se molestara. Aunque era casi imposible que eso pasara, Quinn jamás se había molestado con ella y sabía que jamás lo haría. _

_En exactamente diez minutos su celular vibró y ella salió corriendo como loca del baño (aún con el cepillo de dientes en la mano)_

_**Estoy afuera, sweetheart – Quinnie :D**_

_Rachel dejó el cepillo de dientes encima de su cama y buscó su polera rosa que llevaba inscrito "Funny Girl" en la parte trasera. Se acercó a la ventana y vio el carro de Quinn, rápidamente se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta. Se miró en su gran espejo y frunció el ceño, no llevaba nada de maquillaje._

_-¿Por qué me preocupo tanto si solo es Quinn? _

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Rachel abrió la puerta del carro de Quinn sonrió y vio con ternura a la rubia. Quinn estaba cantando "I feel prettyunpretty" _

_-Me debiste decir que estabas ahí.- Quinn le hizo una seña para que entrara y luego Rachel se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta.- No hubiera cantado tan feo.-_

_-Quinn, no cantas feo.- la morena la fulminó con la mirada._

_-De todas formas, coge mi cuaderno.- ordenó la rubia. Rachel se agachó un poco y sacó un cuaderno rosado del bolso de la rubia.- En la mitad o no sé dónde hay un dibujo.- decía la rubia mientras arrancaba el carro._

_-¿Este? – preguntó la morena con una sonrisa. Quinn, que ya estaba manejando, dio un rápido vistazo y asintió.- ¿Ara y Lion Quinn? – preguntó Rachel entre risas._

_-Heey.- se quejó la rubia.- Está bien que parezca de niños de kínder, pero lo hice con amooor.- dijo la rubia cantando la palabra "amooor" _

_-Quinn mi cabeza está un poco deforme.- decía la morena sin parar de reír, simplemente la rubia no le hacía caso._

_Quinn había dibujado en caricaturas a ambas, tomadas de la mano. Encima de la cabeza de Rachel había una estrella y al costado decía Ara y al lado de Rachel una sonriente Quinn hacía acto de presencia con el nombre Lion Quinn (sobrenombre puesto por la morena a la rubia, por cómo amanecía Quinn, su cabello como la melena de un león)_

_-Quinnie.- susurró la morena.- Es la cosa más linda que alguien ha hecho por mí.- Quinn detuvo el auto, ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo._

_-¿De veras?- preguntó la rubia con los ojos brillosos.- Ara. El primer día de Biología del año pasado nos enseñaron las constelaciones y los nombres de cada estrella.- Quinn se encogió de hombros.- Y pensé en ti, tú eres una estrella y algún día el mundo entero lo sabrá … no sé, pero para mí te pareces a Ara.-_

_-¿Me parezco a Ara? – Preguntó sorprendida Rachel.- ¿Cómo así? –_

_-Ara… - las bocinas de los otros carros comenzaron a sonar desesperadas y Quinn frunció el ceño.- Tendrá que esperar… - y Quinn arrancó el carro._

_-Quinn me haces tan feliz.- murmuró la morena apretando suavemente la mano libre de la rubia._

Rachel despertó. Sus ojos se encontraron con una maraña de cabellos rubios que olían a manzana. La morena se acercó más para oler de más cerca. Sintió claramente un cuerpo a su costado y frunció el ceño. Luego recordó todo.

La noche anterior habían ordenado pizza vegetariana y una con carne, Quinn simplemente no se había resistido y la rubia le había dado un pedacito a la pequeña rubia sin importarle todas las quejas de una desesperada Rachel. Luego habían visto todos los videos de Barney que habían encontrado y se quedaron dormidas en el cuarto de Rachel.

-¿Qué hora es? – gritó Rachel.

-¿quieres callarte Rachel? – murmuró Quinn.

-Dios mío, yo tenía un ensayo.- exclamó la morena al borde de la desesperación.

Quinn frunció el ceño y le hizo señas para que se callara porque Beth aún estaba durmiendo. Rachel se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta, con pereza salió de la cama y se acercó a su tocador donde había dejado su celular.

-OH DIOS SON LAS DOCE DEL DIA.- gritó Rachel sin poder contenerse.

Quinn le lanzó la almohada en la cabeza y Rachel volteó a sacarle el dedo medio, pero se vio interrumpida por la pequeña rubia que se movía en la cama y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles.

-Perfecto, Rachel.- dijo Quinn enojada. La morena sonrió inocentemente y tomó lo primero que vio en su cajón. Cuando iba a entrar al baño se dio cuenta que una muy soñolienta Quinn trataba de hacer dormir a una molesta Beth.

Rachel se acercó hasta la cama y pudo ver la mirada asesina que con mucho "amor" le estaba dando Quinn. La rubia seguía murmurando cosas para calmar a Beth e incluso trataba de cantarle.

-Gracias, Rachel.- dijo la rubia con odio.

Rachel sonrió al ver la escena y se apoyó en la cama acercándose a Quinn bastante. La rubia estaba de espaldas a la morena, la cual estaba respirando en el cuello de la rubia. Rachel jaló a Quinn del hombro y la besó.

-¿Qué rayos?- murmuró la rubia en los labios de Rachel. La morena se encogió de hombros y se fue al baño.

Beth se volvió a dormir. Quinn suspiró aliviada.

* * *

><p>-Está bien que seas una diva pero no debes llegar tarde, Rachel.-<p>

Rachel asintió varias veces y se disculpó unas veinte más. Carlos, su director de obra, era el que le hablaba. Eran grandes amigos, pero eso no le daba libertad a la morena a llegar cuando quisiera.

-Estuve…

-No quiero explicaciones Rachel, ahora Nina te necesita.-

Rachel asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Carlos. Dejó su bolso encima del sillón y se quitó el enorme abrigo negro que llevaba puesto, quedándose en su conjunto deportivo. Volteó a despedirse de Carlos y vio como éste la estaba mirando de arriba abajo y ella simplemente sonrió, siguiendo el camino para ver a Nina.

"Hasta los gays me aman" pensó Rachel.

-Rachel ¿Sabes qué hora es? –

-Nina, estás hermosa.- dijo la morena sonriéndole a la pelinegra y dándole un abrazo y un beso.

-No me cambies de tema.- dijo la mujer mayor separándose de Rachel.

-Lo siento.- Rachel se sentó al lado de Nina y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la profesora de canto.- De verdad quería venir temprano, pero no pude.-

-Esa no es una buena excusa.- Rachel asintió sonriendo.- ¿Noche salvaje, eh?-

Rachel se sonrojó a más no poder y la mujer le dio un abrazo comprensivo.

-¿Llamas noche salvaje a mirar videos de Barney hasta la una y media de la mañana? Si es así, entonces fue una noche salvaje.-

-¿Videos de Barney? – preguntó Nina entre risas.

-Eso mismo.- respondió la morena levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la cabina de grabación.

-Rachel, hay rumores que dicen que estás viviendo con una chica y que crían a una bebé.- la morena se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Nina.

-Así es.- murmuró.

-No me quiero meter pero la prensa se inventará cosas terribles que pueden dañar tu carrera.-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Como que eres lesbiana y esa chica con la que vives es tu novia.-

"Pues eso tiene algo de cierto" pensó la morena.

-Creo que puedo manejar esas cosas yo sola, pero gracias Nina.- respondió la morena con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Cuando Quinn despertó, de lo primero que se dio cuenta fue de la ausencia de Rachel. Era obvio, no estaba a su lado y no escuchaba su irritante pero adorable voz. La rubia se sentó en la cama y cogió una coleta para su cabello, lo amarró en una alta cola de caballo; luego cogió la crema que tenía en la mesa de noche y se echó un poco a la cara. Rachel había dejado la cortina abierta y la rubia se podía dar cuenta que el día era nublado y con mucha nieve, no era que esperara otra cosa siendo invierno. A Quinn le encantaban los días de invierno, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que siempre le daba sueño.<p>

-¿Beth? – preguntó Quinn. Entonces recordó que las tres se habían dormido en la misma cama y la pequeña rubia no se encontraba en la cama.- ¿Beth? – gritó la rubia.

Quinn se paró con desesperación de la cama, casi se cae en su camino hacia la puerta. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Beth? ¿Rachel se la había llevado al ensayo? "No, imposible" pensó Quinn ¿Beth se había bajado de la cama y se había ido por un café? "¿Quinn qué demonios te pasa?" se preguntó la rubia.

-Oh dios, Rachel me va a matar. – murmuraba la rubia mientras cogía el teléfono del pasillo y marcaba rápidamente el número de la morena. Siguió con su camino y se quedó parada en mitad de las escaleras.- ¿Beth? ¿Beth? – decía.

-¿Beth? Quinn, mi nombre es Rachel.-

-Oh Rachel.- dijo la rubia con desesperación.- Ha pasado algo horrible.-

-Un momento Nina.- escuchó que Rachel decía.- ¿Qué demonios Quinn? –

- Beth… no encuentro a Beth.-

-¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO? – dijo gritando la morena.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que Marissa apareció con Beth en los brazos en medio de la sala. La pelirroja tenía la mirada confusa y Beth simplemente jugaba con los aretes de Marissa. Quinn las miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-La acabo de encontrar, te llamo luego.- la rubia cortó la comunicación.

-Hola.- saludó la pelirroja a Quinn cuando esta ya estaba en el primer piso.

-¿Cómo demonios entraste a mi casa? – exigió saber Quinn. Beth estiró sus manitas hacia la rubia y esta la tomo en sus brazos, dándole varios besos en su rostro.

-Rachel me ha pedido que venga a echar un vistazo.- Marissa se encogió de hombros. – Bonita pijama.- dijo la pelirroja mirando la ropa de Quinn.

-¿Qué? – luego Quinn vio su ropa y deseó que la tierra se la tragara. Llevaba puesto un bóxer rosado y una muy ajustada camiseta negra.- Ehmm… ¿gracias? –

-Le he dado de comer a Beth y he limpiado la cocina.- dijo Marissa.- Por cierto son las cinco de la tarde.- anunció la pelirroja y la rubia se veía bastante asombrada.

-Toma.- dijo la rubia sacando dinero de un cajón.- Gracias.-

-Oh.- murmuró Marissa recibiendo cien dólares de la rubia.- He de decirte que no está bien que Beth coma tan tarde.-

-Gracias por tu preocupación pero yo sé cómo cuidar a mi hija… digo a Beth.- respondió cortante la rubia.- ¿Me das las llaves que te dio Rachel? – Marissa frunció el ceño pero entregó el juego de llaves.- Te acompañaría hasta la puerta pero no estoy en condiciones.- dijo la rubia enojada. Marissa solo se encogió de hombros y se fue.

-¿Mami? – dijo Beth jalando la nariz de la rubia.

-Beth no hagas eso.- dijo Quinn.- Rachel está ensayando para su obra.- respondió Quinn como si nada. - ¿Qué tal si le damos una sorpresa a tu mami y la vamos a ver a su trabajo? – la pequeña rubia simplemente sonrió, ese gesto fue suficiente para que Quinn se decidiera a darle una pequeña visita a Rachel.

- Perfecto Rach, una vez más.- dijo Carlos que miraba desde el público a la pequeña morena que se apoderaba del escenario.

Quinn tenía a Beth en los brazos. La pequeña rubia estaba muy desesperada, no había dejado de preguntar por su 'mami' cuando estaban en camino. Al entrar Beth simplemente se quedó callada y sus ojos estaban completamente ocupados mirando a 'mami' cantar en el gran escenario.

-Ara…- murmuró Quinn.

A Quinn le encantaba ver en escena a Rachel. Era algo simplemente sublime, era hermosa. Era indescriptible ver una persona con tanto talento. Quinn se quedó sin palabras mientras escuchaba la maravillosa voz de Rachel. Cuando la morena terminó de cantar, la primera en aplaudir fue Quinn. Rachel levantó la vista y Carlos volteó, ambos viendo a una rubia con una bebé entre brazos. La sonrisa de Rachel no se pudo hacer más grande.

-¡Quinn! – gritó Rachel en el micro.

La morena bajó del escenario tan rápido como pudo y fue corriendo hasta donde estaban sus dos grandes amores. Se lanzó a los brazos de Quinn, abrazando a ambas rubias. Beth con sus pequeñas manitos abrazaba a sus dos 'mamis' y Quinn simplemente sonreía ante la escena.

-Creo que las dejaré solas. Igual tienes el resto del día libre Rachel.- dijo Carlos al mirar la escena.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí? – preguntó la morena tomando a Beth entre sus brazos.

- Nos ha provocado venir a verte- dijo Quinn - ¿Por qué le diste la llave a Marissa, Rach? – preguntó un poco molesta la rubia. No le gustaba la actitud de Marissa.- Quedamos en contratar otra niñera.-

-Pero Quinn yo no le di ninguna llave.- dijo una confundida Rachel.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso esa tipa se metió en nuestra casa sin ningún permiso? – exclamó Rachel indignada.- ¿No sabe quién soy verdad? ¡Yo la puedo mandar por el resto de su vida a la cárcel!-

-Rachel, no te exaltes.-

-No nada Quinn, ¿Qué se cree?-

-No necesitas un escándalo Rachel y recuerda que nadie sabe que vives conmigo. Le pedí la llave a Marissa, nunca más la volveremos a ver.- Rachel hizo un puchero.

-Me indigna esa clase de personas…- de pronto la morena dejó de hablar. Quinn se dio cuenta que estaba mirando su camiseta.- ¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto Quinn Fabray? – dijo entre risas Rachel.

-No te burles, Beth también tiene una.-

Rachel abrió la casaca de Beth y a la vez abrió la casaca de Quinn, la morena simplemente estalló en risas al ver lo que ambas rubias estaban usando. Era una camiseta blanca que decía "I love Rachel Barbra Berry" y un corazón al costado.

-Lo hemos comprado porque te queremos y si te burlas simplemente nos lo quitamos.- Rachel se dio cuenta de la palabra "queremos" "Oh dios, Quinn ha dicho que me quiere" pensó la morena.

-Ya, lo siento, pero me da risa.- se burló Rachel.- ¿Vamos a comer algo? – Beth asintió.- ¿Quieres un helado bebé? –

-Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir querer darle un helado a una bebé en invierno- dijo Quinn rodando los ojos.

Rachel tomó su abrigo y le pasó a Quinn la bebé. La morena cerró su abrigo y cogió su bolso. La rubia puso a Beth en su coche y le puso su mantita. Rachel se agachó para darle un beso en la frente a la bebé. Quinn era la que estaba empujando el coche. Cuando llegaron afuera, la calle estaba con nieve y el frío que hacía era horrible. La morena estiró su mano izquierda y miró a la rubia.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Quinn.

-Dame la mano.- Quinn simplemente sonrió e hizo lo que Rachel le dijo.

Siguieron caminando unas dos cuadras en la gran manzana, tomadas de la mano, llevando a Beth. Algunas personas reconocían a Rachel, se quedaban mirándola. Quinn se sentía nerviosa; era un alivio que llevara guantes porque sino Rachel podría percibir los nervios de Quinn.

-Quiero un café.- dijo de pronto Rachel. – Uno de esta esquina.- murmuró la morena acercándose al puesto.

Quinn se dio cuenta que un hombre alto de cabello negro y rizado se les acercó con una gran cámara. La rubia simplemente miró a otro lado, pero se dio cuenta que Rachel lo había mirado.

-Rachel, simplemente ignóralo.- aconsejó la rubia.

-¿Quieres tomarme una foto? – gritó Rachel haciendo que la gente los mirara.- ¡Qué ganas de molestar!- exclamó la morena. – Mejor toma una foto de esto.- gritó Rachel y juntó sus labios con los de la rubia.

En ese preciso momento comenzó a nevar. La nieve caía encima de las cabezas de las dos muchachas. Quinn pudo sentir la nieve derritiéndose en sus labios, así que Rachel también lo sintió. Aparecieron tres paparazis más, pero ellas no se dieron cuenta. Era una imagen bastante tierna.

Quinn sostenía el coche donde Beth estaba con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomaba la cintura de la morena. Rachel tenía ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y la nieve caía encima de ellas. Una foto de película. Rachel sabía muy bien que lo que estaba haciendo tenía un precio muy alto, pero no le importaba. En ese momento solo le importaban los labios de Quinn. Solo le importaba Quinn, su único y primer amor.

N/A: Hola chicas. Me he dado cuenta que me ha quedado bastante largo, pero no sé creo que se lo merecen después de toda la espera. Las amamos mucho y esperamos sus comentarios!

N/A2: OMG OMG OMG Eso de pana que no me lo esperaba, lo amé, el beso tan tierno, aish la tipa esa (Marissa) ya no me cae grrr creo que tengo un plan para ella *foquito encendido* jajajaj Un beso chicas :*

- **DEJEN SUS RW QUE SON ALIMENTO PARA NOSOTRAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN UNA ALERTA DE CAP Y/O NOS HAN PUESTO ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS. LOS AMAMOS**

- **GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES PURO PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN.**

- **NUESTRO TWITTERS:**

- **Iheartrivergron**

- **Shiina94**


	12. Compromisos

Las chicas volvieron a casa luego de causar tremendo alboroto, la habían pasado muy bonito a pesar de que la prensa no se cansaba de sacarles fotos. Eran una familia feliz y al parecer Rachel quería demostrárselo al mundo, pero aún seguía habiendo un problema, ellas en realidad no habían formalizado y la rubia comenzaba a preguntarse qué es lo que eran.

En esos momentos se encontraban simplemente echadas en la cama, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, regalándose unos tiernos besos y a la vez tratando de memorizar los rasgos la una de la otra junto a una pequeña Beth que descansaba plácidamente entre ellas después de una grandiosa tarde, cuando se comenzó a escuchar una música de fondo.

Quinn, cariño, ¿escuchas esa música?

Parece que le han traído serenata a alguien ¿no?

¡Qué emocionante! Hay que asomarnos a ver ¿sí? – dijo la morena muy ilusionada

¿Quién diría que Rachel Berry es una mujer tan cursi? – dijo la rubia en tono burlón.

Calla Fabray – dijo mientras le arrojaba una de las almohadas que habían en la cama.

Rachel fue la primera en asomarse por la ventana, y lo que vio no le causó gracia alguna. La persona que estaba llevando la hermosa serenata era ni más ni menos que Josh, sí el Josh de su Quinn, ese tipejo que había osado querer quitársela, en teoría, ya que las cosas entre ellas dos no iban bien en esa época, en realidad simplemente no iban para ningún lado.

Rach, hazme espacio que yo también quiero ver.

Claro que no, tú no vas a ver nada- dijo de una forma muy seria

Dale, amor, no seas infantil y déjame ver que yo amo las serenatas también.

Ah sí, entonces mira y sal a ver quien te la ha traído – la rubia escuchaba lo que la morena le decía y no acababa de comprender sus palabras.

¿De qué hablas, enana? – le dijo tiernamente mientras empujaba con delicadeza a la diva para poder ver por la ventana.

Oh, e-ese e-es Josh- dijo medio tartamudeando la rubia, "¿_justo en este momento tenías que aparecerte? ¿Y encima trayéndome serenata?" _pensó.

Ese mismo, anda, recíbelo con gusto – se podían sentir los celos a flor de piel en la morena.

Tranquila amor, saldré a hablar con él y dejarle en claro que entre nosotros no puede haber nada más que una simple amistad- dijo la rubia, pero Rachel no respondió nada.

Quinn se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir, se dio media vuelta y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y le lanzó un beso a Rachel para que ésta cambiase de cara pero no sirvió de mucho que digamos.

Josh, ¿qué es todo esto?

Quinn, amor, ¿te sorprendí?

Demasiado diría yo- dijo un tanto seria la rubia.

Espero que te gusten los mariachis, te amo demasiado- el joven se encontraba un poco pasado de copas.

Gracias Josh pero, tenemos que hablar

Oh no, esa frase nunca termina bien. Hablemos pero antes – el muchacho se acercó a Quinn rápidamente, tanto que no se dio cuenta en que momento éste comenzó a besarla y obviamente Rachel estaba viendo todo desde la ventana. Quinn se alejó lo más rápido posible pero él estaba sujetándola fuertemente, así que su escape no fue inmediato.

Josh, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Te robo un beso, ¿no es obvio?

Claro que es obvio pero te estoy diciendo que debemos hablar, ¿eso no te suena a "Oh Dios, hay problemas, no le debo robar besos"? – dijo la rubia un tanto exaltada.

Digamos que me sé lo que se viene así que con mayor razón no podía dejar de robarte ese beso.

Qué bueno que sepas lo que se viene – la rubia estaba un poco molesta, sabía que Rachel había visto todo y seguramente eso le traería problemas- Josh, tú y yo no vamos para ningún lugar, eres un chico maravilloso y lo digo porque lo sé, porque ya he salido una vez contigo y sé que no te mereces que te engañe, en realidad nadie se lo merecer pero en fin. Simplemente ya no estoy enamorada de ti "_y quizás nunca lo estuve porque siempre he amado a cierta morocha que está allá adentro con mi hija"- _esto último tan solo lo pensó, no podía decírselo a J- y te mereces a alguien que sienta lo mismo que tú sientes por mí.

Comprendo pero Q, podemos intentarlo, ya logré que te enamoraras antes de mí estoy seguro que lo puedo lograr de nuevo.

No lo creo Josh, hay otra persona ya. No soy capaz de estar con nadie más, mi felicidad está junto a esa persona- Quinn trataba de no mencionar a Rachel ya que aún no sabía en qué términos se encontraban, debían aclarar muchas cosas, por más lindos que hayan sido los momentos vividos en las últimas horas.

¿Conozco a esa otra persona? ¿Estás segura que no hay nada que pueda hacer y que esa persona te corresponde?

Sí la conoces pero no te puedo decir quién es, estoy segurísima de que esa persona me ama tanto como yo a ella, en su debido momento seguramente te enterarás "_seguramente más tardecito cuando llegues a tu casa y navegues un rato por internet, no creo que les haya tomado mucho tiempo a los fotógrafos subir esas fotos" – _pensó la rubia.

Está bien pero… amigos ¿no?- dijo un tanto dubitativo

Claro que sí – dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a darle un fuerte abrazo al joven.

Gracias Q, eres una grandiosa persona y sabes que te quiero demasiado.

Hey! Hace un ratito dijiste que me amabas y ahora tan solo me quieres – bromeó la rubia para quitar un poco la tensión del momento.

Este…- Josh entró en pánico con esas palabras.

Jajaja calma que tan solo bromeo, hubieras visto tu cara – dijo mientras se reía

Ok, ok, será mejor que me vaya. Te quiero mucho rubia – le dio otro abrazo y luego se volteó para llamar la atención de los mariachis y poder decirles que se marcharan.

Quinn volvió a ingresar a la casa y se encontró con una Rachel muy molesta y con cara de muy pocos amigos. Sería una noche larga, felizmente la pequeña rubita ya se encontraba dormidita.

Amor, ya hablé con Josh, ya comprendió que entre los dos no hay nada.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y por eso te besó tan apasionadamente?

¿Apasionadamente? ¿De qué hablas Rachel?

¿Cómo que de qué hablo? Vi como se acercó a besarte

Sí Rachel, pero yo no le devolví el beso, ¿esa parte no la viste?

Pues no te separaste muy rápido que digamos de él

Ara, me tenía sujetada fuertemente, me liberé lo más rápido que pude- la rubia comenzaba a perder la paciencia, le parecía increíble que la morena se pusiera en ese plan cuando horas antes habían estado tan contentas.

No me digas Ara en este momento rubia y sí claro, lo que tú digas Quinn, mejor me voy a dormir- esto hizo que la rubia se desesperara por completo.

A las finales Rachel, tú y yo somos nada, ¿sabes por qué lo digo? Tú vienes me besas más de una vez y obvio yo te correspondo pero hasta ahorita no te animas a ponerle un nombre a lo que tenemos, así que no tienes derecho alguno de hacerme estas escenitas- dijo en un tono alto la rubia, pero sin llegar a gritar para que la bebé no se despertara- y yo te amo y mucho pero no puedo seguir a tu lado sin saber qué somos en realidad, le dije a Josh que por más que me trajera la Luna no saldría con él porque estoy perdidamente enamorada de otra persona pero ni siquiera le pude dar tu nombre cuando me preguntó, porque no sé si tú quieres que lo nuestro sea formal, si estás lista o no para gritárselo al mundo y lo de las fotos de la mañana tampoco lo comprendo, no estoy segura de nada de lo que estamos haciendo en estos momentos, seguía diciendo la rubia mientras se iba desmoronando por completo, sus miedo comenzaban a salir y las lágrimas con ellos.

Rachel no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, aún se encontraba molesta, muy celosa y estos la estaban medio cegando así que decidió que sería mejor hablar mañana, entendía a Quinn pero aún no estaba segura de qué debían hacer exactamente, ella también tenía miedos pero estaba segura de que quería a esa rubia por sobre todas las cosas a su lado.

Q, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ya mañana cuando estemos más tranquilas podremos conversarlo ¿está bien?

Siempre mañana Rachel, siempre mañana. Además mañana no podré temprano, por fin comienzo a trabajar, las vacaciones acabaron.

No importa amor, será en la noche, pero hablaremos. Te lo prometo.

Está bien, eso espero – dijo aún triste y llorando un poco.

TE AMO ¿ok? No lo olvides, aunque peleemos y desatemos la tercera guerra mundial siempre te he amado y lo seguiré haciendo.

Y yo te amo a ti Rach, pero necesito estabilidad, no sabes cuánto me está costando confiar en lo nuestro.

Vayamos a tu cuarto, es hora de dormir – dijo Rachel interrumpiendo el momento, no estaba preparada para hablar en esos momentos, no quería decir nada de lo que después se arrepintiese.

Ok – dijo un tanto irritada al darse cuenta de que Rachel realmente no estaba preparada para hablar en ese momento.

Cada una se dirigió a sus habitaciones, debían pensar por separado, mañana tendrían la conversación tan esperada y no podían tomárselo a la ligera, aún compartían a una hija que las mantendría unidas por el resto de sus vidas.

La mañana llegó, Rachel le había dicho a la rubia que ese día tenía ensayo recién en la tarde, en cambio Quinn debía dirigirse a su nueva oficina a primera hora, le harían un recorrido explicándole y mostrándole las instalaciones y funciones de las personas que trabajarían con ella así que debía ser puntual.

Rachel, ¿con quién se quedará la pequeña en la tarde? Recuerda que yo no volveré hasta la noche.

La llevaré conmigo al ensayo hasta que consigamos a una nueva niñera, no quiero volver a ver a Marissa.

¿No te incomodará? Creo que podríamos llamar a una agencia de niñeras, ¿son de confianza no?

La verdad no confío en ellas, me la llevaré, a las finales soy la protagonista y toda una diva, no me dirán nada y si lo hacen simplemente les digo que hoy no podré ensayar entonces.

Rach, no debes abusar de tu posición

¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? Esas niñeras de agencia son muy peligrosas según las noticias.

Está bien, llévala, cualquier cosas me avisas y recuerda que me debes, mejor dicho, nos debemos una conversación.

No lo olvidaré.

Quinn se dirigió a su nuevo trabajo, sería definitivamente un día intenso. Al llegar la recibió un joven que le indicó cual era su oficina, dejó sus cosas y comenzó con el recorrido.

Esta será su oficina señorita Quinn, esperamos sea de su agrado. He escuchado mucho sobre usted, es una famosa publicista.

Hey, dime Quinn – pensó un momento mientras leía el nombre del muchacho que se encontraba en el carnet que llevaba colgado en la camisa – Chuck ¿cierto?

Sí señ-Quinn, digo

Mucho mejor, y no soy famosa como dices

Claro que lo eres Quinn, todos te conocemos y sabemos que eres de las mejores, nos ilusiona que ingreses a trabajar con nosotros.

Muchas gracias, en serio, me halagas.

No hay de qué, bueno sigamos con el recorrido. Acá se encuentran las oficinas de los jóvenes internos que tenemos y por allá está la del jefe de todos- dijo mientras señalaba los lugares a los que se refería.

Qué genial que tengan jóvenes internos, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos.

¿En serio?

Claro ¿por qué no?

Digamos que como ya te dije, tú eres famosa en este medio y no pensé que te interesaría conocer a los nuevos.

Claro que sí, ellos siempre tienen geniales ideas están, como se dice, frescos y hay que aprovechar eso.

Por lo que veo no eres tan solo buena en lo que haces sino que también eres muy buena persona. Paquete completo- dijo mientras le brindaba una gran sonrisa.

"Paquete completo" interesante, jamás me habían dicho eso – dijo mientras se sonrojaba- pero no lo creo, tengo muchos defectos, ya me irán conociendo.

Aquí termina el recorrido, te acompañaré hasta tu oficina para informarte en qué estamos trabajando y cuáles son exactamente tus funciones.

Ok, me parece buena idea. Debemos aprovechar el día al máximo.

El recorrido había acabado y Quinn había quedado encantada con su nuevo ambiente de trabajo, la gente parecía muy linda aunque no había cruzado palabras con ellas más que con Chuck que de por sí ya le caía de lo mejor.

Por otro lado se encontraba Rachel junto a la pequeña en el supermercado, en realidad no tenía ensayo esa tarde pero era lo que le había hecho creer a Quinn para que no sospechara de que le tenía una sorpresa para la noche, le había prometido una conversación y eso era lo que le iba a dar más el plus de una rica cena para poder formalizar su relación. Durante toda la noche había estado pensando y si quería mantener a la rubia a su lado tenía que formalizar y guardar sus miedos en el fondo de su cabeza, ellos no le estaban ayudando en nada.

Rachel se paseaba por los pasillos, llenando el carrito con todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para poder cocinar algo delicioso que le encantara a la rubia, además de una botella de vino para poder acompañarla.

Pequeña rubita, ¿cómo crees que saldrán todas las cosas hoy en la noche con tu mami?

Mami – dijo mientras le brindaba una enorme sonrisa.

Creo que aún estás muy chiquita para comprenderme pero si esa sonrisota es una respuesta de seguro que crees que todo saldrá de lo mejor.

Te quero mami

Y yo a ti pequeña, no creí que podría llegar a quererte tanto en tan poquito tiempo. Ay pequeña, ya quiero que hables por completo y andes corriendo por toda la casa haciendo travesuras pero ojo, nada de novios ¿ok? Seguro serás una coqueta como tu mami, con lo hermosa que eres – la bebé tan solo la veía, seguramente no entendía ni la mitad del monólogo de la morena.

Rachel se acercó a la caja para poder pagar lo que había comprado y cuando ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta se chocó con Marissa.

A ti te quería ver, ¿con qué derecho te metes a nuestra casa y dices que yo te di las llaves? ¿dónde las conseguiste?

Hola Rachel, como siempre tan amable.

No me cambies el tema, responde – dijo seriamente pero sin alzar el tono de voz para no armar un escándalo.

Simple, saqué una copia de las tuyas la última vez que estuve en su casa. ¿Quién sabe y hasta tenga más de una?

Eres una sínica, devuélveme todas las copias que tengas.

Eso nunca, te quiero advertir algo, me gusta la rubia y tú no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer cuando quiero algo.

Eres una psicópata, estás mal Marissa. Te aseguro que cambiaré la cerradura y no quiero que te nos acerques.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso son novias?

Aún no, pero te aseguro de que lo seremos – esa era la noticia que estaba esperando la pelirroja, si bien es cierto le encantaba Quinn pero ella ingresó a esa casa con un solo objetivo al inicio y ese era el de conseguir información sobre la diva, ella era nada más y nada menos que una especie de infiltrada de un famoso programa de noticias sobre los famosos.

Y yo te aseguro que me encargaré de separarlas, esa rubia será para mí, pero tranquila que te podrás quedar con la pequeña- dijo mientras señalaba a la bebé.

A mi hija no la señales y Quinn jamás te haría caso, hasta miedo te tiene desde que entraste a la casa sin permiso alguno.

Lo que digas Rachel, mejor me voy – la pelirroja terminó de decir esto y siguió con su camino.

La morena no podía creer cuan sínica podía llegar a ser Marissa, le había dicho en su cara que las iba a separar, pero ella no lo permitiría, claro que no lo haría. No volvería a dejarla marcharse de su lado así como lo hizo las tantas veces cuando aún estudiaban y Quinn salía con uno y con otro sin darse cuenta de los grandísimos celos, y no de amiga, que creaba en Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback- ¿Celos de amigas? (Capítulo del libro)<em>

_Rach, ¿qué vestido me queda mejor? Quiero verme genial ahora que saldré con Henry._

_Quinn, tú te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa, ¿por qué no te vas simplemente en jeans?, está comenzando a hacer frío – Rachel odiaba que Q se arreglara tanto para salir con sus nuevas conquistas pero en esos momentos no comprendía el por qué._

_Rachel ¿cómo crees que me voy a ir en jeans? Tengo que estar radiante, además no está haciendo frío creo que estás loquita – dijo riéndose- sabes que me encanta resaltar y dejar con la boca abierta a todos, en estos momentos especialmente a Henry._

_Como digas Quinn, el rojo te queda mejor – dijo mientras lo señalaba y fruncía el seño._

_Ara, no te molestes, hasta ahora no comprendo porque te molestas cada vez que te pido ayuda para escoger qué ponerme cuando voy a salir con alguien._

_No me molesto Q- dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa que no quería aparecer – lo que pasa es que no comprendo porque desperdicias tanto tiempo alistándote y arreglándote para ellos si no te duran más que una semana como enamorados._

_Siempre debo estar bella y lo sabes, no lo puedo evitar, quizás cuando crezca se me quite eso._

_¿Y cómo cuando sales con nosotros no te demoras tanto? – "Dios ¿qué acabo de decir?" se lamentó la morena tan pronto esas palabras salieron de su boca._

_Este… Rach, sabes que es diferente, no comprendo por qué tanta preguntadera. ¿No estarás celosa Rachel Berry?- dijo alzando una de sus cejas, tan típico de ella cuando quería intimidar a alguien._

_¿Qué hablas Quinn? Celosa por qué- "¿será que estoy celosa? Pero… no no imposible, somos las mejores amigas del mundo, no tendría por qué sentir celos"_

_Mira, hasta roja te pusiste, estás celosa – dijo dando pequeños brinquitos como una niña que acababa de hacer un gran descubrimiento, bueno, en realidad eso era lo que acababa de suceder._

_Ok, sí, un poquito._

_¿Pero por qué? – le causaba mucha curiosidad, algo en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que quería escuchar a Rachel decirle que la quería más que como una amiga._

_Eres mi mejor amiga Quinn, cada vez que sales con ellos me dejas de lado por un tiempo y eso no me gusta en lo más mínimo – la respuesta, aunque le gustó saber que Rachel la quería para ella nada más o por lo menos la mayoría de tiempo, la desilusionó. "¿Qué es lo que te esperabas Quinn? Estás loca, ustedes son las mejores amigas y ni siquiera es correcto lo que estás deseando" se dijo a sí misma._

_Claro, las mejores amigas por siempre- dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un fuerte abrazo que duró un largo tiempo porque ninguna de las dos se animaba a romperlo pero el timbre de la casa de Quinn sonó, indicando que Henry había llegado – Me tengo que ir enana, te amo demasiado celosilla- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo pero tuvo que regresar- Hey! ¿Te quedas a dormir? Espérame ¿sí? Prometo no demorarme mucho, será nuestra noche de chicas._

_Claro Quinn, pero mejor me llamas cuando vuelvas de tu cita con Henry, ni modo que me quede en tu casa cuando tú no estás._

_Ok, yo te llamo entonces. Te quiero – la rubia no se cansaba de repetirle que la quería._

_Hey! Hace rato me amabas y ahora tan solo me quieres – de Rachel había aprendido la rubia esa frase que le había dicho a Josh el día anterior._

_Mmm ¿te amo o te quiero? ¿qué difícil?- Rachel la miró algo sorprendida- Claro que te amo Ara y mucho._

_Y yo te amo más a ti Quinn, vamos te acompaño por ahí cosa que voy a mi casa a hacer algunos deberes y ya vuelvo cuando me llames._

_Las chicas salieron de la casa de la rubia y cada una siguió su camino, la noche sería divertida seguramente._

_Fin flashback._

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó a la casa y de inmediato se puso a preparar la cena, se había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde fuera de la casa con Beth, arreglando todos los detalles de la cena, tenía que ser una noche espectacular e inolvidable, inclusive había pasado por una joyería y no se había podido resistir a comprar unos anillos de compromiso. Estaba completamente ilusionada, sabía que esa noche marcaría sus vidas.<p>

La hora había llegado, ya estaba todo preparado. La mesa estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas, velas, dos copas para el vino y los platos aún sin comida; Beth ya estaba acostadita en su cunita para que no las distrajera; se lograba escuchar música lenta de fondo y las luces eran tenues. En pocas palabras, el ambiente perfecto.

Rachel ya estaba arreglada, se había puesto un vestido negro strapless, pegado al cuerpo que acentuaba sus curvas, con un cinturón rojo. Llevaba un maquillaje sutil, no muy encendido pero aun así muy coqueto y el cabello suelto con algunas ondas. Estaba muy bella, a decir verdad. Se encontraba sentada en el mueble esperando a que Quinn ingresara por la puerta mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas que debía usar para pedirle que fueran oficialmente novias, además las fotos de ellas dos besándose el día anterior ya estaban regadas por todo el internet y al parecer los fans no habían reaccionado mal a pesar de que su agente casi se la come viva por el teléfono, todo había salido bien y eso le daba más seguridad para formalizar con esa rubia que la tenía loquita.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una rubia que se quedó con la boca abierta tan pronto ingresó a la casa y se percató de toda la situación.

* * *

><p>NA: Chicaaaaaaaaas, mil disculpas por la demora, espero les guste el cap y que el haberlo escrito un poquito largo las compense. Muchos besitos. Se les quiere.

**DEJEN SUS RW QUE SON ALIMENTO PARA NOSOTRAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN UNA ALERTA DE CAP Y/O NOS HAN PUESTO ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS. LOS AMAMOS**

**GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES PURO PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN.**

**NUESTRO TWITTERS:**

**Iheartrivergron**

**Shiina94**


	13. Are you gonna be my girl?

La rubia paró su auto enfrente de una pequeña caseta con periódicos, revistas, dulces, etc. La caseta era pequeña, de color amarillo y un pequeño grupo de gente estaba leyendo los periódicos. Quinn rodó los ojos. Si lo querían leer, ¿por qué simplemente no los compraban?

-Hola.- saludó amablemente la rubia a la señora que atendía.- ¿Me das cigarros? – la mujer se le quedó mirando un rato y torpemente asintió.- Los verdes por favor.- dijo Quinn señalando sus cigarros favoritos. Abrió su gran bolso y sacó un billete de diez dólares de su billetera de piel de cocodrilo. Se podía dar lujos y simplemente lo hacía.

La mujer le entregó la caja de cigarros aún mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro. Quinn tomó la caja entre sus manos y levantó un ceja como interrogando a la mujer. La rubia le entregó el billete y murmuró un "quédese con el cambio". Luego colgó su enorme bolso a su hombro y volteó para irse a su carro. Pero se dio cuenta de las personas que la miraban: algunos murmuraban, otros simplemente la miraban con asombro.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó una irritada Quinn. La gente dejó de mirarla y la rubia simplemente rodó los ojos. En ese preciso momento, su celular vibró. La rubia rápidamente sacó su celular y miró el mensaje.

_¿La gente te mira? ¡Mira los diarios y las revistas! – J_

¿Era Josh el que le estaba mandando mensajes?

Quinn hizo caso al mensaje. Se acercó del nuevo al pequeño puesto y miró la portada de una revista. La rubia abrió los ojos al máximo y reprimió un pequeño grito. Rápidamente arrancó la revista y dejó un billete de cuarenta dólares en el puesto. Con la revista en mano se metió en su carro y al rato sintió unos toques en sus ventanas. La rubia bajó la ventana del conductor para ver quién era.

-¿Quinn Fabray? – preguntó una mujer de tez morena y cabello negro.- ¿Es usted la novia de la estrella de Broodway, Rachel Berry?-

Quinn lamentó haber abierto la ventana. Rápidamente cerró la ventana mientras veía como más personas se acercaban a su auto. En su mayoría eran chicas, con papeles y cuadernos en la mano; otros eran chicos con cámaras. La rubia simplemente optó por arrancar el vehículo y huir.

Cuando llegó a su casa suspiró aliviada y estacionó el carro en la cochera, lo hizo muy rápido porque creía que la estaban siguiendo. Salió de su auto y cogió su enorme bolso y la revista que estaba encima del asiento del copiloto.

Saliendo de la cochera a la calle acomodó mejor su bufanda, ya que el frío que hacía era terrible. Como pudo sacó sus llaves de su bolso y antes de abrir la puerta vio la portada de la revista y se quedó ahí parada asombrada.

En la portada estaba Rachel y ella, besándose apasionadamente, Beth estaba en el coche. La nieve caía encima de las cabezas de ambas. Quinn pudo verse a sí misma en la foto sonriendo, la rubia se ruborizó un poco.

-Sabía que esto tenía un precio.- murmuró Quinn abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y cuando volteó se dio cuenta que todo estaba en total oscuridad. La rubia se asustó, ¿Acaso Rachel y Beth no habían llegado ya? Quinn sacó su móvil y vio que eran las diez y media de la noche.

-¿Rachel?- murmuró un poco asustada, pero nadie le respondió.

Quiso ir a prender las luces pero justo en ese preciso momento alguien la tomó de la cintura y la rubia gritó. Escuchó que la persona que la tenía tomada por la cintura le susurró "shh" en el oído.

-Cálmate Leoncita.- murmuró la voz en su cuello.

-Ara…- suspiró la rubia.

Rachel comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia muy despacio. Quinn cerraba los ojos de placer. La pequeña morena dejó de depositar pequeños besos en el cuello de su rubia y la volteó bruscamente. Quedaron frente a frente.

Así en la oscuridad Quinn buscó los labios de su único amor, tomó a la morena, con fuerza, de la cintura y Rachel puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia. Se besaron como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Rachel sonreía mientras sentía esas mariposas en el estómago.

-¿Beth? – preguntó la rubia separándose un poco de la morena.

-Durmiendo como un angelito.- murmuró Rachel en los labios de Quinn. La morena mordió el labio inferior de la rubia.

-Rach, eso dolió.-

-Lo siento.- Rachel se separó de la rubia y se acercó al interruptor que estaba detrás de ambas. Cuando la luz volvió a la habitación, Quinn se quedó totalmente sorprendida.

Para empezar la luz era un rojo tenue. Los sillones estaban puestos contra la pared lo cual daba un gran espacio a la sala. En medio de la sala estaban puestas unas mantas negras y a su alrededor pétalos de rosa. Más al fondo estaba la gran mesa comedor que casi nunca usaban. Había candelabros en medio de la mesa. Dos copas llenas de vino y platos vacíos, pero en el medio había un enorme bol con comida. Corazones negros colgaban del techo y cerca a las gradas había un improvisado escenario.

Quinn volteó a mirar a Rachel en completo asombro pero lo que vio la asombró más, podía decir que lo que vio era lo más bonito en todo ese decorado lugar. Rachel estaba parada en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su hermoso vestido strapple negro que acentuaba su perfecta figura. Su cabello caía en perfectas ondas negras hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Sus tacones eran plateados y su maquillaje era simplemente hermoso. Ella era hermosa.

-Rachel todo está muy lindo… espera no, está perfecto.- admitió Quinn que estaba en medio de la sala, teniendo cuidado de no pisar las mantas y los pétalos de rosa.- Me debiste decir que tenía que ponerme un vestido y estar bien peinada.- dijo la rubia sonriendo. Llevaba puesto su abrigo marrón, un jean y unas botas marrones, su cabello era un completo desastre; pero a Rachel le gustaba, en realidad le gustaba mucho cuando Quinn llevaba el cabello de esa forma.

-Era una sorpresa, pero te ves hermosa así como estás.- Rachel se fue acercando hasta donde estaba Quinn, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de distancia pudo ver el rubor en las mejillas de la rubia.- Eres adorable.-dijo la morena besando la nariz de ésta. – Ahora si usted fuera tan amable señorita Fabray, acompáñeme a la mesa a degustar de los deliciosos manjares que hizo Rachel Barbra Berry.- la morena vio el rostro de asombro de la rubia.- Sí, cociné, y te juro que está comestible.-Quinn soltó unas cuantas carcajadas.- No me gusta ese abrigo que llevas.- y sin decir más Rachel le quitó el enorme abrigo a la rubia, dejándola en un polo blanco bastante escotado. Sus manos se entrelazaron y ambas fueron a la mesa. Rachel jaló la silla de Quinn y la hizo sentarse, luego fue a la silla de enfrente y se sentó.

- Rachel todo esto es maravilloso.- dijo Quinn encantada con la decoración.- Es precioso como tú.- Rachel se sonrojó un poco y por encima de la mesa tomó la mano de la rubia.- Pero, ¿Qué estamos celebrando exactamente? –

-¿Sabes que generalmente cuando estoy nerviosa prefiero cantar lo que quiero a decirlo?.- preguntó al morena.

-Qué adorable, ¿Estás nerviosa? Claro, yo siempre te pongo nerviosa.- Rachel fulminó con la mirada a Quinn.- Ok, tus manos están sudando y heladas, esto debe ser algo muy serio.-

-Lo es.- afirmó Rachel parándose y yendo a su improvisado escenario.

Quinn que aún estaba sentada en la mesa vio con una sonrisa a Rachel. La rubia se soltó su cola de caballo y se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Qué iba a hacer Rachel? Bueno, sí lo sabía. Cantaría lo que quería decir. Era el estilo Berry.

Rachel se quitó los tacones y se acomodó el cabello a un lado para que no le estorbase. Tomó el micro en la mano derecha y en su laptop se puso a buscar la pista de la canción que había estado practicando toda la tarde, debía ser perfecto.

-¿Qué se supone que soy? – preguntó Quinn solo con ganas de molestar a la morena. Rachel se asustó tanto con la voz de la rubia que se le cayó el micro de la mano.- Sí, te pongo nerviosa.-

-Bueno quizá, ¿feliz? – preguntó algo molesta Rachel. Quinn simplemente sonreía.- Eres la fan enamorada.- exclamó la morena con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ok.- afirmó la rubia.

Rachel asintió y siguió en lo suyo. Estaba realmente nerviosa, lo cual le parecía tonto. Había actuado en frente de millones pero esos millones no tenían el corazón de Rachel en sus manos. Además de que la canción que iba a cantar no era nada de su estilo.

-¡Esas piernas! ¡Quiero que me folles toda la noche! – gritó Quinn desde su sitio escandalosamente. Rachel volteó a verla con cara de susto.

-¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo Lucy Quinn Fabray? – Quinn simplemente se reía a carcajadas.

-Me dijiste que actúe como una fan enamorada.- la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero no creo que las fans quieran violar a sus ídolos.-

-No sabes de lo que son capaces las fans.- murmuró Quinn con malicia lamiéndose los labios y mirando directamente al escote de Rachel.- Y yo te tengo unas ganas.-

-Quinn, antes de que intentes violarme voy a cantar esto.-

Rachel se paró en medio del "escenario" y justo cuando empezó la música movió su cabeza como una loca. Hizo que todo el cabello negro cayera en su rostro. Quinn tenía la boca en una perfecta "o" de todas las canciones que había imaginado escogió la más rockera, la favorita de la rubia.

Are you gonna be my girl? Esa era la canción que cierta morena había escogido. La letra simplemente no podía ser más obvia. Quinn se paró encima de su silla y comenzó a moverse como loca en ésta, mientras Rachel cantaba el coro mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Quinn rápidamente se bajó de la silla y fue al "escenario". Rachel le lanzó un micrófono y ambas comenzaron a cantar. Ambas dejaban que la fuerte música las llevara. Ambas se juntaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-Be my girl, be my girl (sé mi chica) Are you gonna be my girl? (¿Vas a ser mi chica?) – cantaron ambas la última línea de la canción.

Ambas estallaron en risas y cayeron al suelo. Se tomaron de las manos. Rachel estaba realmente agitada por todas esas notas y saltos y demás cosas que había tenido que hacer por Quinn, pero sin dudarlo lo hubiera hecho unas mil veces más.

-Sí voy a ser.- de pronto rompió el silencio Quinn.

-¿Si vas a ser qué? – preguntó con la respiración entrecortada Rachel.

-Sí voy a ser tu chica, lo que creo que significa que seré tu novia.- murmuró Quinn. Rachel rápidamente se paró y se recostó encima de la rubia. "She's so sweet" cantó Rachel en los labios de la rubia.- Fue una manera bastante original de pedirme que sea tu novia.-

-Gracias.- murmuró Rachel. La morena recostó su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia. Quinn la abrazo. – No quería una canción aburrida y siempre supe que esa canción te gustaba.- murmuró la morena.

-Es cierto.- dijo la rubia asintiendo.- Era la canción con la que soñaba pedirte que seas mi novia.- Rachel levantó su cabeza y miró dubitativa a la rubia.- Sí, alguna vez quise pedírtelo cuando estábamos en la secundaria. Me alegro que tú lo hayas hecho.-

-Y faltan muchas sorpresas más esta noche.-

* * *

><p>Después de la romántica y rockera petición de Rachel, se habían quedado en el piso besándose unos cuantos minutos más. Cuando decidieron que ya era suficiente la morena tomó de la mano a la rubia y se fueron a sentar en la mesa.<p>

Era pollo al horno lo que Rachel había cocinado. La morena le pidió a la rubia que no se burlara pero era lo único que había podido cocinar decentemente. Quinn no había dicho nada, simplemente le había parecido algo realmente dulce. Ahora estaban sentadas frente a frente escuchando "I wanna know what love is" mientras tomaban sus respectivas copas de vino.

-Rach.- murmuró Quinn.

-Dime.- la morena se llevó su copa a los labios y sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que nos encontramos en el baño, en la escuela? – preguntó la rubia.

-Quinnie nos encontramos en el baño muchas veces.- respondió la morena.

-Sí, pero ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que estabas nerviosa por una exposición? No me acuerdo cuál era.-

-Ah claro.-

-Fue el día que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti.- Rachel dejó de tomar su copa de vino y escuchó atentamente a la rubia.- Ese día me desperté asustada, porque estaba sintiendo cosas raras cuando estaba cerca de ti.- Quinn llevó sus manos a su cabello y lo trató de acomodar.- Tenía miedo Rach.- admitió la rubia.- Luego cuando te vi en el baño me puse nerviosa y solo quería… quería besarte.- Rachel estaba con los ojos algo rojos.- Sabía que no era común que sintiera cosas por ti, cosas que ni siquiera sentí con mis novios.- Quinn asintió.- Y la verdad que no sé si soy lesbiana o bisexual o lo que sea, yo simplemente te amé, te amo y siempre te voy a amar.- los ojos de Quinn se pusieron algo acuosos.

Rachel sonrió tomó una servilleta para limpiar sus propias lágrimas. En ese momento la canción terminó y empezó "Songbird". La morena tomó la mano de la rubia entre la suya y susurró un "te amo"

La morena había tenido miedo de decirlo en voz alta. Tenía miedo de las cosas que se venían definitivamente con esas dos palabras. Pero era cierto, Quinn era su todo. Su primera mejor amiga, su primer beso y ahora su primera novia, su primer amor. Porque Rachel no había estado con nadie antes que Quinn.

-No entiendo porque esperamos tanto tiempo.- murmuró Rachel.

- Era porque teníamos miedo.- Rachel asintió y apretó con fuerza la mano de la rubia.- No me gusta cuando lloras, Ara.-

-Son lágrimas de felicidad.-

En ese momento empezó a sonar "Save the last dance for me" Ambas se dieron miradas cómplices, recordando su baile de último año.

_- Faltan solo quince minutos para que nos recojan y tú no estás nada lista.- gritaba con desesperación la muchacha de la cabellera roja. _

_-Me estás estresando más de lo que ya estoy.- respondió a gritos la morena. _

_-Basta, debemos calmarnos.- Ambas tomaron largas respiraciones pero luego volvieron a su estado de pánico.- No puedo calmarme voy a ir al baile con Mark, con el amor de mi vida.- exclamó Judie._

_-Debes calmarte.- respondió Rachel._

_-Lo dice la que está como loca y va al baile con Quinn.- Rachel miró a la pelirroja con odio desde su espejo. _

_-¿Qué demonios hablas? – preguntó la morena echándose polvo al rostro.- A Quinn la dejaron y yo no tengo con quién ir.-_

_-Es como si fueran juntas. Como si Quinn fuera tu cita.-_

_Rachel simplemente guardó silencio y siguió con su maquillaje. Hubiera deseado echarse polvo más oscuro porque sus rosadas mejillas estaban amenazando con hacer acto de presencia. No era como que Quinn fuera su cita para el baile. _

_Cuando Rachel colocó su hebilla en la parte derecha de su cabello, la bocina de un carro hizo acto de presencia. _

_- Señorita Berry, Señorita Stick. – gritó una voz conocida desde la puerta del primer piso.- Apúrense, que vamos a llegar tarde.- _

_Rachel y Quinn se habían quedado solas en la mesa, pues Judie y Mark estaban bailando como locos en la pista de baile. La rubia miró a Ryan, el último chico con el que había estado saliendo, estaba abrazando a una pelinegra. La morena pudo verlo también._

_-Eh rubia.- le dijo Rachel._

_-Rachel- respondió con una sonrisa Quinn._

_- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta afuera? – preguntó la morena._

_-Si es por Ryan no hay problema, no me interesaba de todos modos.- la rubia tomó un sorbo del ponche que tenía en frente suyo. _

_-No es por eso Quinnie, vamos a ver que hay, me aburro como hongo.- _

_-Vamos.- _

_Rachel se paró y fue cuando Quinn la pudo mirar realmente. Rachel llevaba puesto un vestido verde pastel strapple con un cinturón palo de rosa a la altura de la cadera. Su maquillaje era mínimo y tenía el cabello sujetado en una cola de caballo. Estaba preciosa. _

_Quinn por otro lado había ido más sobria. Un vestido negro casi hasta los tobillos muy ceñido a su cuerpo, con una abertura desde un poco más debajo de la rodilla hasta el muslo. El cabello lo tenía corto por aquella época, simplemente lo había alisado y había puesto unos broches verdes a cada lado. _

_Cuando llegaron al jardín, Rachel se le acercó a la rubia, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó. El frío de primavera era algo fuerte si es que llevabas puesto un vestido. Quinn abrazó a la morena tan fuerte como pudo, le daba besos en su cabeza y suspiraba. Realmente no sabía que iban a hacer después de esto. ¿Dónde iba a estar Rachel? ¿Iban a estar separadas?_

_- Rubia.- murmuró la morena._

_-Dime.-_

_-Te he traído algo.- ambas se separaron y Rachel sacó de su escote una pequeña caja.- Queda muy lindo con tus ojos.- la rubia se sorprendió al ver las gardenias que la morena le estaba poniendo en su muñeca. – Eres mi mejor amiga.- murmuró Rachel._

_-Siempre seré tu mejor amiga.- no le importaba ser solo su amiga, no le importaba nada con tal de tener a Rachel en su vida._

_-No sé que nos espera Quinn- afirmó Rachel, con temor en su voz.- ¿Escuchas? – preguntó la morena.- Es la canción para las parejas, me acuerdo que el año pasado la canté para los seniors.- _

_-Bailemos.- quizá eran los ojos de Rachel, quizá eran las gardenias, quizá era el miedo a perderla, pero Quinn quería bailar con Rachel. Quería llevarse consigo ese recuerdo. _

_-Pero…- _

_-Shh…- murmuró la rubia dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla._

_Comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de "Save the last dance for me" Era una canción bastante movida. Rachel se movía bien y Quinn también, ambas eran buenas bailando. Quinn tomó de la cintura a la morena y Rachel puso su mano en la espalda baja de la rubia. Se tomaron de las manos y siguieron bailando al ritmo de la música. Quinn hizo girar a Rachel varias veces cuando terminaba la canción. _

_-Eres hermosa, Rach- esas palabras significaron tanto para Rachel que simplemente se acercó a la rubia y le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Quinn. Ninguna dijo nada, no sabían que esa sería su despedida. _

-Fue nuestro segundo beso.-

-Nuestro primer beso sin estar borrachas.- afirmó la morena.

-No estábamos tan borrachas cuando jugamos a la botella borracha.-

-Fue el mejor baile que alguna vez haya tenido.- afirmó Rachel. – Después de todo, siempre has estado aquí.- dijo la morena señalando su pecho en el lado derecho.

-Es en el lado izquierdo Rach.- Rachel se rió y señaló su lado izquierdo.- Creo que el vino te está haciendo efecto. –

Rachel se paró de la mesa y fue directamente hacia su laptop, le dio play a "save the last dance for me" porque la canción ya había terminado. La morena rápidamente fue por Quinn y la llevó hasta el medio de la sala.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó la rubia.

-Es así cómo empezó todo.-

-mmm no exactamente.- respondió la rubia poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena.

-¿Cómo fue? – preguntó Rachel dándole a Quinn un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Una niña tímida me habló mientras esperaba el bus.-

-Me había mudado recién Quinn, necesitaba hablar con alguien.-

-Así empezó todo.- dijo Quinn mientras se movía al ritmo de la música.- Fue en septiembre cuando te conocí. Teníamos catorce años y te hiciste mi amiga, y también amiga de Judie y Mark.-

Rachel simplemente escuchaba las palabras de Quinn sin decir nada. La morena se separó un poco de la rubia y se le quedó mirando directamente a los ojos. La rubia le hizo dar una vuelta y ese fue el momento en que Quinn se dio cuenta que Rachel tenía algo escondido en el escote del vestido.

-¿Son gardenias? – preguntó entre risas la rubia. Rachel simplemente sacó la pequeña cajita que había tenido escondida ahí. Quinn abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que Rachel se estaba arrodillando.- Rach…- murmuró atónita.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa, Quinn? –

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno, me he demorado porque no tuve internet varios días, sorry. No tengo que decir mucho del capítulo, solo espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. – Andressa

N/A: Ok estoy segura que lo último no me lo esperaba, ¿cómo seguirá la historia?, cierto eso depende mí. ¿Será que las hago sufrir o no? Mentira, ya veremos. Btw, ¿saben que estoy castigada por "mediocridad"? Qué asco! En fin, amé el capítulo. Andressa you're THE BEST – Guadalupe.

**DEJEN SUS RW QUE SON ALIMENTO PARA NOSOTRAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN UNA ALERTA DE CAP Y/O NOS HAN PUESTO ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS. LOS AMAMOS**

**GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES PURO PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN.**

**NUESTRO TWITTERS:**

**Iheartrivergron**

**Shiina94**


	14. Today and everyday

Quinn POV

Hay cosas en la vida que nunca las esperas. No sabes que en algún momento de tu vida puede llegar a pasar, es algo así como utópico. Y cuando el momento llega, simplemente no sabes que hacer, jamás has estado preparado para esto.

-¿Quinn? – dijo Rachel mirándome directamente a los ojos y con algo de miedo en esos preciosos ojos marrones.

¿Y qué se supone que deba hacer ahora? ¡Nada más hace un momento me pidió ser su novia! Esto es algo… frustrante.

_Flashback_

_-Rachel, ¿por qué estamos hablando de matrimonio? – pregunté algo asustada. Tomé el esmalte rojo y pinté con mucho cuidado las uñas de Rachel.- Sabes muy bien lo que pienso de eso.- Rachel me miró asesinamente y cerró los ojos por un momento._

_-Quinn, no vas a estar sola por siempre.- su voz era apenas un susurro y yo estaba esforzándome en escucharla, porque teníamos puesta la música un poco alta.- Vas a enamorarte y casarte y luego tener pequeñas Quinns.- la forma en que lo dijo hasta me pareció adorable. _

_-No me veo en un futuro con hijos.- me puse nerviosa y cerré el esmalte de un tiro.- Listo.- le dije mirando a sus hermosas uñas._

_-Yo voy a criar a mis futuros sobrinos.- volvió a repetir Rachel._

_-Rach…_

_-Ok Quinn, ahora te entiendo, es decir todos los chicos no son nada caballeros y bueno… si fueras un chico me casaría contigo sin pensarlo dos veces.- mis ojos se abrieron como platos.- Si me pidieras matrimonio sería un sí rotundo.- ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó fuertemente, yo simplemente traté de calmar las mariposas que sentía en mi estómago. _

_Fin Flashback_

Rachel seguía arrodillada en el piso con frustración en su rostro. Mis lágrimas se hicieron presentes y Rachel se paró rápidamente abrazándome fuertemente. Escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y yo la tomé por la cintura. La caja negra cayó al suelo y yo me separé un poco de Rachel haciendo que nos miremos directamente a los ojos.

-Te amo.- murmuré antes de besarla con todo el amor que sentía por esa pequeña y adorable mujer. Rachel puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo los dejé en su cintura, haciendo el beso más profundo. Cuando nos separamos por un poco de aire, mi morena hermosa sonreía y yo me agaché y recogí la cajita que estaba en el piso, se la entregué a Rachel.- Claro que acepto Rach.- murmuré feliz.

-Yo también te amo.- Rachel sacó el anillo de su caja y con un poco de nervios lo puso en mi dedo.

Estábamos ensimismadas con lo sucedido, estábamos en nuestro propio mundo. Un mundo en el que solo existíamos nosotras y nuestra pequeña Beth; no existía la prensa, no existían los demonios del pasado, no existían rencores. Rachel tenía la cabeza recostada en mi pecho y yo la tenía abrazada fuertemente de la cintura. Ella suspiró y murmuró te amo una vez más.

-¿Por qué Beth no se ha despertado con todo el ruido que hemos hecho? – pregunté

-Porque Beth es exactamente como era Julie y cómo eres tú.- dijo entre risas ella.- Dormilonas, con nada se despiertan.-

-Rachel eso no es cierto.-

Rachel simplemente no respondió. Estábamos bien, tranquilas, felices y por mi parte yo estaba realmente emocionada con esa futura vida que nos esperaba, teníamos un futuro por delante y esperaba ansiosa que ya llegara. Siempre quise pasar mis días con Rachel, jamás pensé que se haría realidad.

* * *

><p>Cuando me desperté Rachel no estaba a mi lado y eso me asustó por un momento, pero luego recordé que ella vivía ahí conmigo y jamás me iba a dejar. El lugar seguía exactamente igual que la noche anterior solo que un poco desordenado en la parte de la "cama". Anoche descubrí algo realmente impactante, Rachel me había esperado todos estos años.<p>

_Flashback_

_Habíamos quedado dormidas después de hablar del futuro. Rachel tenía la sonrisa más hermosa cuando hablaba de mí y los ojos le brillaban al decirme te amo, yo simplemente sentía esas mariposas que sentía cuando éramos más jóvenes. _

_De pronto la escena tierna y algo cursi dio un giro tremendo. Rachel se sentó en mis piernas y me miró directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa seductora. Tomó mis muñecas y las puso contra el piso, las apretó fuertemente, me pude dar cuenta que estaban algo rojas._

_-¿Rach? – murmuré. Ella simplemente me hizo un gesto para que hiciera silencio y yo, tímidamente, obedecí. _

_Rachel se recostó sobre mí y me dio besos. Primero en mi cabello, luego en mi frente hasta llegar a mi boca. Me mordió los labios y pude sentir claramente el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca… ¿Qué la había poseído? _

_Luego se alejó de mí y de un tirón se quitó el pequeño vestido que llevaba puesto. Volvió a acercarse a mí y esta vez comenzó a besar mi cuello con desesperación. Podía sentir sus pechos en los míos y eso realmente me gustaba, me gustaba tanto que no tardé en gemir su nombre._

_Pero sabía que Rachel actuaba así por los efectos del alcohol. No había forma de que la Rachel que conocía se comportara así. Ella se sonrojaba cuando alguien hablaba de sexo tan directamente. Yo la separé de mí y ella me miró frustrada. _

_-Rach.-_

_-¿No te gustó? – preguntó poniendo un puchero. Iba a hablar pero ella me cortó.- Bueno entiendo, yo no sé mucho de estas cosas… en realidad jamás me he acostado con alguien.- _

_Me quedé sin palabras en ese preciso momento. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¡No podía ser posible!_

_-Rachel no me engañes.- murmuré. Ella seguía sentada en mis piernas y con un puchero en el rostro. Se movió un poco y sus piernas hicieron contacto con mi entrepierna.- Uhmm.- medio gemí. Rachel se sonrojó y rápidamente se bajó de mis piernas y se recostó a mi costado. _

_-No te engaño.- respondió sinceramente.- Nunca encontré a la persona adecuada, porque la persona adecuada eres tú.- _

_Voy a ser sincera. A mí el sexo me importa muy poco, simplemente es eso, sexo. En ese sentido no soy como Rachel, porque lo que acababa de decir sonaba como si… como si hubiese estado esperándome todos estos años._

_-¿Esta iba a ser tu primera vez?- en medio de la oscuridad la vi asintiendo.- Nada mal.- le murmuré cerca al oído. _

_-Quinn…- me dijo en tono de molestia.- Entiendo que no quieras hacerlo conmigo, digo yo soy pésima y…-_

_-Rachel no quiero arruinar esta hermosa noche.- respondí rápidamente.- Quiero que tu primera vez y mi primera vez…- al decir eso ella frunció el ceño.- Es mi primera vez porque es con el amor de mi vida. – Rachel sonrió.- Quiero que estés sobria cuando estés lista.- Rachel se acomodó en mi pecho de nuevo.- Te amo.- le dije dándole un beso en la cabeza. _

Sí, realmente yo iba a ser la primera vez de mi prometida. Era algo difícil de describir, sinceramente no me imaginaba que ella me esperaría tantos años.

Me levanté y sentí un poco de frío. No era para menos, estábamos en pleno invierno y yo solo llevaba puesto mis bóxers y mi brasier de la noche anterior. Me acerqué a la mesa, los platos estaban ahí, todo seguía intacto; pero vi una hoja. Me acerqué más y me di cuenta que estaba doblada en dos, la abrí.

_Buenos días, Leoncita ;3 _

_Bueno, aunque cuando despiertes será tarde… te conozco jajaja. Me fui con Beth a hacer compras, la cocina está prácticamente vacía! Quizá me la lleve de shopping :D Ahora, en este instante ponte algo de ropa y báñate porque Luz (la chica que nos ayudará con la limpieza) llegará a las doce y media._

_Besos, _

_Tu Ara_

_Pd: Gracias por lo de anoche._

Miré el reloj de la sala y casi me da infarto, eran las doce y veinticinco del día. Entonces tenía exactamente cinco minutos o menos para cambiarme o…

_Ding- dong_

¡Demonios! ¡Solo a mí me pasa esto!

El timbre volvió a sonar una vez más y yo me comencé a desesperar. De pronto vi el vestido de Rachel en unos de los sillones. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí? No importaba, fui y me lo puse. Me quedaba raro, era muy ajustado y pequeño… y de por sí el vestido era pequeño, les dejo a su imaginación como de pequeño me quedaba. Traté de acomodar mi cabello pero no funcionó simplemente fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola.- saludé con una sonrisa a la muchacha que tenía en frente.

La chica me miró un poco raro y yo ya me imaginaba porqué. La vi sonreír y aguantarse la risa. El frío comenzó a calarme los huesos. Estaba loca, en la puerta parada con un micro vestido y afuera nevando. Ella me miró directamente y sonrió. Sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello largo rojo hasta la cadera.

-Soy Luz.- murmuró.

-Hola Luz, adelante.- le dije abriendo en su totalidad la puerta. Ella entró y yo rápidamente cerré la puerta. Moría de frío.

Ella miró el lugar un poco sorprendida. Luego vi que miraba un punto fijo con una sonrisa juguetona, seguí su mirada y me sonrojé. Miraba mi ropa cerca de la chimenea y el brasier de Rachel colgado en el perchero. A saber qué cosas estaba imaginando esta chica.

-Uhmm Luz, bueno, supongo que Rachel ya habló contigo.- le dije algo incómoda.

-Sí.- asintió.- La Señorita Berry me informó de todo, no se preocupe será como si no estuviese aquí.- ok, demasiado formal.

-Me puedes decir Quinn y eso… dime cualquier cosa que necesites algo.- ella volvió a asentir y a regalarme una sonrisa. – Estaré arriba en mi habitación.-

* * *

><p>Cuando volví al primer piso me quedé sorprendida. Era una nueva sala, impecable. Luz si que hacía bien su trabajo y además había visto el pasillo del segundo piso bastante limpio. Todo estaba en orden, los sillones en su lugar, el improvisado escenario de Rachel ya no estaba y la mesa limpia… y nuestra ropa…<p>

-Señorita Quinn.- Luz salía con la escoba de la cocina.- La ropa que estaba aquí la puse en la lavadora.- me sonrojé.- Limpié todos los cuartos, excepto el suyo porque estaba descansando.- Luz era tan educada, me sorprendía.

-Gracias.- asentí perdiéndome en sus ojos, eran realmente hermosos.- Ya vuelvo, te voy a dar tu paga… pero tienes que decirme cuánto es…

-No.- respondió rápidamente ella. Se limpió sus manos en su polera. – La Señorita Rachel me pagó por adelantado, no tiene de que preocuparse.- afirmó ella.- Bonito anillo.- dijo señalando el anillo de mi dedo índice, yo solo asentí y la vi irse.

Esta chica sí que era eficiente. Había dejado la casa como nueva y la había limpiado toda, excepto mi cuarto, claro. Yo había ido a mi habitación y me había quedado dormida, cuando desperté me metí a la ducha y pensé que Rachel ya estaría aquí.

Tenía una idea. Sé que no es lo común que yo también le pida matrimonio porque ella ya lo hizo, pero siempre había soñado con pedirle matrimonio a la única persona que realmente había amado en toda mi vida. Así que ahora tenía mi guitarra y el anillo que compré hace casi diez años. No es tan lindo y fino como el que me dio Rachel, pero espero que le guste.

En ese preciso momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió y vi a una dormida Beth y una Rachel hablando por el celular. Me señaló que la ayudara, porque llevaba mil bolsas. Me acerqué y le quité todas las bolsas y llevé a Beth en su coche hasta en medio de la sala. Rachel parecía frustrada. Cuando terminó de hablar cerró el teléfono con rabia y luego suspiró.

-Rachel, cierra la puerta.- dije y ella cerró la puerta con ira, lo cual hizo despertar a Beth. – Genial.- murmuré algo molesta. La saqué de su cochecito y la traté de calmar, pero simplemente seguía llorando.

-¿Puedes callarla? – dijo Rachel sentándose a mi costado.

-Tú la despertaste.- le dije

- Bueno, apreciaría si la hicieras dormir porque todo el día estuve con ella y el estúpido de David me arruinó el día.-

-Rachel, nadie te obligó a salir con Beth.- me levanté y me llevé a Beth lejos de Rachel, que parecía realmente molesta.

-Quinn.- escuché que me llamó, me detuve y la mire con algo de enojo.- De veras lo siento, David me ha llamado y me ha arruinado el día.- confesó ella, luego miró mi guitarra en el sillón.- ¿Guitarra? ¿Qué tal si nos cantas algo? Así Beth se calma un poco, al fin y al cabo es mi culpa que esté así.-

Rachel tomó a Beth en sus brazos tratando de calmarla. Jalé una silla de la mesa y la puse en medio de los sillones. Le pedí a Rachel que se sentará con Beth ahí, yo me senté en el sillón y lo más rápido que pude comencé afinar la guitarra, para luego cantar la canción que me moría por cantarle a Rachel.

_**Forever can never be long enough for me**__**  
>Feel like I've had long enough with you<strong>__**  
>Forget the world now we won't let them see<strong>__**  
>But there's one thing left to do<strong>_

Now that the weight has lifted

_**Love has surely shifted my way**__**  
>Marry Me<strong>__**  
>Today and every day<strong>__**  
>Marry Me<strong>__**  
>If I ever get the nerve to say<strong>__**  
>Hello in this cafe<strong>__**  
>Say you will<strong>__**  
>Mm-hmm<strong>__**  
>Say you will<strong>__**  
>Mm-hmm<strong>_

Together can never be close enough for me

_**Feel like I am close enough to you**__**  
>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love<strong>__**  
>And you're beautiful<strong>__**  
>Now that the wait is over<strong>__**  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<strong>__**  
>Marry me<strong>__**  
>Today and every day<strong>__**  
>Marry me<strong>__**  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<strong>__**  
>Say you will<strong>__**  
>Mm-hmm<strong>__**  
>Say you will<strong>__**  
>Mm-hmm<strong>_

Promise me

_**You'll always be**__**  
>Happy by my side<strong>__**  
>I promise to<strong>__**  
>Sing to you<strong>__**  
>When all the music dies<strong>_

And marry me

_**Today and everyday**__**  
>Marry me<strong>__**  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<strong>__**  
>Say you will<strong>__**  
>Mm-hmm<strong>__**  
>Say you will<strong>__**  
>Marry me<strong>__**  
>Mm-hmm<strong>_

Cuando terminé la canción vi a Beth jugando con las pulseras que llevaba Rachel, estaba mirándome calmada y sonriente. Rachel estaba con la boca abierta en sorpresa y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. La vi limpiarse las lágrimas con su brazo libre y me sonrió.

-Quinnie…- murmuró con la voz entrecortada. Yo dejé la guitarra en el sillón y saqué la pequeña caja morada del bolsillo de mi pantalón y me arrodillé, Rachel dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-Sé que es algo raro que yo lo diga porque ayer tú me lo pediste y yo dije que sí.- murmuré mirándola a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos marrones.- Pero siempre soñé con pedirte matrimonio, Rach, eres el amor de mi vida.- yo sonreí.- Sé que las cosas fueron difíciles para nosotras, hemos tardado tanto para esto, pero realmente está pasando.- dije entre risas melancólicas y saqué el anillo de la caja. Rachel tapó su boca con su mano libre, Beth miró el anillo con curiosidad.- Sé que no es como el que me diste, pero yo lo compré hace nueve años atrás… cuando terminamos la secundaria.- tomé la mano de Rachel y el simple roce me llenó por completo.- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa Rachel Barba Berry? – ella estaba tratando de contener sus lágrimas pero no podía. La vi asentir varias veces sin decir nada.

-Claro que sí.- dijo entrecortadamente.- Quinn, te amo tanto, siempre te he amado.- me acerqué un poco más y ambas aplastamos un poco a Beth con nuestros cuerpos, pero nos besamos y escuché la risita de Beth mientras lo hacíamos.- Beth está feliz.- dijo Rachel separándose de mí un poco. Yo puse el anillo en su dedo índice y deposité un beso en el dedo.

-Soy tan cursi.- dije riéndome.

-No, eres adorable.- Rachel se paró de la silla y las tres nos sentamos en el sillón. Beth estaba en el medio jugando con las pulseras que Rachel le había dado. Yo tomé la mano de mi prometida y le di un pequeño apretón.- Ahora cuéntame la historia de ese anillo.-

-Es muy larga y te va a aburrir y probablemente te rías.-

-Quinn…-

-Además que le tenemos que cocinar algo a Beth.-

-Qué espesa que eres.- dijo con puchero y yo le robé un beso. Ella sonrió.- Nos la vas a contar pronto… ¿Sabes que está cerca? –

-No.-

-Navidad.- murmuró ella.- Sé que no festejo eso por mi religión pero… simplemente es hermoso.-

-Esta Navidad será perfecta.-

-Ni siquiera el estúpido David me arruina este momento.-

-¿Quién es él?

-Mi agente.-

-Oh.

-Quinn no pienses en eso, yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a todo por ti.- luego ella miró a Beth que se estaba quedando media dormida.- Por ustedes.- se corrigió a sí misma.

* * *

><p>NA: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, chicas pido disculpas tremendas por el tiempo que nos ha tomado este capítulo. Los estudios realmente nos consumen y además está el tema de la salud, yo he estado mal una semana entera con gripe y ahora con esta enfermedad en mis piernas y Lupe está afónica! Pero aquí traigo el capítulo que me tocó, espero que realmente les guste. Prometemos no tardar tanto. LAS AMAMOS. - Andressa

**DEJEN SUS RW QUE SON ALIMENTO PARA NOSOTRAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN UNA ALERTA DE CAP Y/O NOS HAN PUESTO ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS. LOS AMAMOS**

**GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES PURO PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN.**

**NUESTRO TWITTERS:**

**Iheartrivergron**

**Shiina94**


	15. Comencemos con el show navideño

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
>We wish you a Merry Christmas,<br>We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
>And a Happy New Year.<em>

Se escuchaba a los niños cantores de fondo, así es, Navidad había llegado y las chicas habían salido de la ciudad para ir a un pueblito cercano. Habían alquilado una acogedora cabaña con tres dormitorios, cuatro baños, una enorme tele sobre la chimenea que había en la sala, en conclusión completamente amueblada; no es que se fueran a quedar una larguísima temporada pero ya saben, Rachel ama las comodidades y además sus padres irían a pasar las fiestas con ellas. Serían unas fiestas muy especiales y perfectas para crear buenos recuerdos.

-Cariño este lugar es espectacular, por Dios Rachel es como esas cabañas que siempre ves por la tele y son así de ensueño. Amo este tipo de lugares, solo me faltan que aparezcan los siete enanitos- decía la rubia muy emocionada como una niña con juguete nuevo.

-Amor eres una niña ¿sabías? Claro que sé que te gustan este tipo de lugares, eres de gustos "especiales" diría yo – decía mientras reía- y por eso la alquilé, lamento no haberte conseguido los siete enanitos, en realidad ni siquiera lo pensé pero lo tendré en cuenta. Promesa – seguía riendo la morena de las ocurrencias de su ahora prometida.

-¿Sabes algo de tus padres? ¿Vendrán a pasar las fiestas con nosotras? Debiste de haberlos invitado amor – dijo la rubia sin siquiera respirar, se notaba que estaba muy emocionada.

-Tranquila rubia, inhala, exhala, o serás la primera persona que muera por hablar tan rápido.

-Ok, lo que pasa es que está genial Rach, creo que estoy más emocionada que la pequeña Beth.

-Estoy segura que a la rubita también le ha encantado el lugar, solo que a Dios gracias ella con las justas y puede hablar y medio pararse sujetándose de las cosas sinooo, santo cielo que ya estaría yo como loca con ustedes dos todas emocionadas – la morena se sentía orgullosa de haberle atinado al lugar, se había pasado muchos días rompiéndose la cabeza tratando de conseguir la mejor forma para pasar las fiestas, había pensado desde viajar con todos a otro país o ir a algún resort o sepa qué pero se le cruzó la imagen de este lugar uno de esos tantos días y no le quedó la menor duda de que ese lugar era el indicado.

-Entonces el próximo y el que le siga y le resiga y así por mil no te salvarás de nosotras dos, tendrás que armarte de mucha paciencia.

-Pero si ya soy paciente, te aguanto a ti, eso lo certifica – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y sonreía burlonamente.

-Sí sí muy chistosita ¿eh? Yo digo lo mismo, porque aguantar tus ataques de diva pfff me deberían de santificar – las chicas comenzaba a pseudo pelear cuando escucharon un pequeño gritito y luego un…

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaá! – sí, la pequeña había pegado un señor grito que las había hecho salir de esa burbuja en la que estaban sumergidas y salir corriendo al encuentro de la pequeña.

Corrieron rápidamente y se dieron con la sorpresa de que la pequeña había gateado hasta una puerta de vidrio que daba a un mini patio y podía ver a través de ella un cachorrito samoyedo blanco como la nieve, que tenía un lazo rosa amarrado en su cuello, con su cara pegada al vidrio y lamiéndolo de rato en rato.

Quinn tenía cara de _¿qué rayos hace ese perro ahí? _y no dejaba de ver al perrito y luego a Rachel y así sucesivamente, no entendía cómo había llegado hasta ahí y menos que anduviera con un lazo rosa.

La morena solo atinó a sujetar a la bebé en brazos y luego preguntarle si es que le gustaba, Beth asintió y comenzó a estirar sus bracitos en dirección al cachorrito.

-¿Rachel? Esteee y ¿ese pequeño de dónde salió?

-Era una sorpresa pero resulta que la sorprendida terminé siendo yo, ya que aquí la rubita se puso a explorar.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?

-¿Un perrito? Pues sí Quinn, ni modo que sea un gato ¿no? – dijo la morena burlándose.

-Ahí vas Rachel, arruinando el momento.

-Dale amor, tan solo andaba haciendo una bromita. ¿Te gusta? Es para ti, bueno, para ti y la rubita que al parecer le ha encantado.

-Gracias amor, es demasiado bello. ¿Tiene nombre ya? – decía la rubia mientras habría la puerta de vidrio para poder sujetarlo en brazos.

-Aún no tiene nombre, pequeña Beth ¿alguna sugerencia? – se dirigía la morena a su _hijita._

_-Snoow_! - gritó emocionada la bebé- _Snooow_!

-Creo que ella también anda pegada a ese cuento de Blanca Nieves que le paras contando, primero tú con los enanos y ahora ella – río- ¿tú qué opinas cariño?

_-Snow White_ será, me gusta y es hembra así que le va de pelo- dijo mientras miraba a Rachel para luego medio abrazar al cachorrito – bienvenida a la familia Faberry pequeñina.

_-¿_Faberry? ¿y eso? – dijo Rach con cara de no comprender

-Fabray + Berry amor. Es una linda combinación ¿no crees?

-Tú eres mi perfecta combinación – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente para besar a la rubia pero se detuvo al recordar que ella cargaba a Beth y Quinn a la perrita y eso daría como resultado un choque de estas dos pequeñeces.

-Amor, creo que mejor las dejamos primero – dijo la rubia al percatarse del porqué su prometida se había detenido.

-Mejor, no creo que la perrita le haga daño a la pequeña ¿no? No tiene ni siquiera muelitas.

-No lo creo, vayamos a la sala y las dejamos "conocerse" mientras yo te "re-conozco" a ti- dijo con una sonrisa picarona

-Las chicas se dirigieron a la sala, le prendieron la tele a la pequeña y ya se estaban marchando a un lugar más íntimo cuando tocan el timbre de la puerta "_ding dong_ sus padres había llegado".

-Cariño ve a abrir la puerta tú por favor – dijo la morena.

-¿Esperas a alguien cariño?

-Tan solo ábrela Quinnie

-Voy, aish qué flojera – dijo la rubia medio renegando bajito

Al abrir la puerta la rubia no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, eran sus padres junto con los padres de Rachel. Se había quedado petrificada, si bien es cierto Rachel le había dicho que serían unas fiestas especiales en familia, pero jamás pensó que cuando dijo eso era porque había planeado traerse a toda la familia en realidad, sólo asumió que se refería a ellas tres.

-Ma-Mamá – dijo medio tartamudeando

-Cariñooo,¿esa es la forma en la que recibes a tus padres? Ven aquí y dame un fortísimo abrazo. Hace tanto que no te vemos – lo cierto es que los padre de Quinn se la habían pasado viajando y viviendo de la empresa que su padre había fundado hace tanto y que estaba a cargo de uno de sus primos ya que ella no quiso hacerse cargo de ella y bueeno, sí, Quinn no estaba en la miseria para ser realistas, pero prefería no disponer del dinero que sus padres le proporcionaban.

-¿Cómo han estado? Papá, mamá, por favor pasen, Señores Berry un gusto poder volverlos a ver después de tanto. – dijo la rubia como metralleta, estaba un tanto nerviosa porque nada de eso se lo esperaba

-Pequeña, cálmate – dijo el rubio, padre de Quinn, mientras le acariciaba la espalda para relajarla.

-Papaaaaaaaaaás – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos que todos reconocieron inmediatamente.

-Rachel, pequeña, un gusto como siempre poder saber de ti. Nos has tenido muy abandonados eh! Muy mal señorita, que seas grande y te mantengas no te -da ese derecho – decía Leroy

-Papá qué exagerado que eres, si los llamé hace una semana…

-Exacto! A eso me refiero, una semana, siete días, 168 horas, 10080 minutos y ya no sigo porque no me sale la operación de los segundos – dijo Leroy de una forma muy cómica

-Amor, ¿ahí sí que se te dan muy bien las matemáticas no? Pero cuando te pido que saquemos cuentas sobre los pagos de las tarjetas y demás siempre te comes unas cuantas cifras – decía esta vez Hiram

-Ay cariño esas cosas no se dicen en público, ya nos arreglaremos tú y yo a solas después- dijo en un fingido tono de seriedad

-Uy papá como que la cosa se va a poner seria – decía Rachel para meter cizaña mientras la rubia junto a sus padres tan solo apreciaban como se desenvolvía ese encuentro tan peculiar.

-Bueno bueno hija que no seas prendida que en lugar de ayudarme me estás hundiendo más – decía Hiram – además creo que es hora de que vayamos pasando ¿no? O terminaremos siendo cubitos de hielo.

-Claro, claro, pasen señores Berry, papás, por aquí – les indicó la rubia el camino hacia la sala reaccionando rápidamente al comentario de uno de sus futuros suegros.

-Qué amable Quinn, gracias – dijo Leroy

-¿Y esta belleza quién es? – dijo el papá de Quinn, Russell

-Es, bueno, ¿cómo explicárselos? Digamos que, papis les presento a su … nieta… - decía de una manera muy nerviosa la rubia

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Nieta nosotros? ¡Señorita tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos! – después de oír eso la rubia volvió a sentirse como una pequeña niña que se había metido en serio aprietos.-

-Es simple señores Fabray, su hija y yo nos hemos hecho cargo de esta pequeña que es como nuestra hija, ustedes han estado viajando durante un buen -tiempo y Quinnie no les ha podido contar lo que ha sucedido – se le comenzaron a atorar las palabras a Rachel en la garganta al recordar la tragedia que le sucedió a sus amigos- ¿recuerdan a Julie y a Mark? – los señores asintieron – pues murieron hace un par de meses y dejaron estipulado en su testamento que nosotras nos debíamos hacer cargo de su pequeña Beth, que ahora es como nuestra hija, o iría a un orfanato y además debíamos de convir.

-Es demasiada información por procesar- fue lo primero que pudo decir la mamá de Quinn, Judy- cariño por qué no nos llamaste para contarnos todo esto

-Mami, no quería preocuparlos además recién me estoy adaptando yo a todo este cambio y no sabía cómo explicárselos- ahora eran los señores Berry los que observaban toda la interacción Fabray.

-Cariño, ¿cómo están llevando las cosas? ¿cómo estás llevando esto de vivir con Rachel? – Judy preguntó con cierto temor ya que ella siempre supo, al igual que Russel, que su querida hija estaba enamorada de aquella morena

-Bien mami, todo está demasiado bien diría yo – dijo la rubia mientras miraba a la morena con ternura y amor y a la vez le preguntaba con la mirada si les podía mostrar su anillo de compromiso, a lo cual la morena respondió con un sí rotundo.

-Papis, señores Fabray, disculpen la interrupción, ya sé que tienen muchas cosas que procesar como el hecho de que tengan ahora una nieta de la noche a la mañana y como el hecho de que Quinn y yo nos vamos a casar – soltó todo la morena de un solo tirón y esta vez fueron sus padres los primeros en gritar

-¿QUEEEÉ? Rachel cariño ¿de qué nos hemos perdido? – dijo Leroy entre entusiasmado y dubitativo.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? –decía la rubia con una voz que mostraba el pánico, que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, y no dejaba de mirar a sus papás que estaban a punto de comérsela con la mirada ya que ellos sabían nada de nada.

-Calmaos todos, iremos parte por parte, creo que esto está avanzando demasiado rápido y no les quiero contar la cosas así, apenas y han llegado. ¿Qué les parece si van primero a dejar sus cosas en sus habitaciones, se dan una baño, se relajan y luego conversamos mientras yo preparo un rico almuerzo

-Grandiosa idea amor, grandiosa – decía la rubia ya que veía que esa era la mejor forma de que todos se calmasen.

-Rachel los acompañó hasta sus respectivos dormitorios, anduvo todo el camino con Beth en brazos y aunque los "abuelos" amaban la idea de tener una nietecita de la noche a la mañana no sabían cómo comportase con ella así que optaron por tomar ciertas distancias, al menos hasta que sus hijas les explicaran calmadamente qué era todo lo que estaba sucediendo ya que se encontraban más perdidos en el tema que Marco buscando a su mamá.

* * *

><p>NA: Chicaaaaaaaaaas después de una vida,, lo sé lo sé, están en todo su derecho de querer matarme y lo que le sigue, les pido mil disculpas, la verdad el cap me quedó cortico, he querido continuarlo pero me muero de sueño así que mejor subo hasta aquí y espero poder subir en la noche la continuación *-* Muchos besos y abrazos y por favor no me odien, les pido mil disculpas de nuevo.

**DEJEN SUS RW QUE SON ALIMENTO PARA NOSOTRAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE TIENEN UNA ALERTA DE CAP Y/O NOS HAN PUESTO ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS. LOS AMAMOS**

**GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES PURO PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN.**

**MI TWITTER:**

**Shiina94**


	16. Explicaciones

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, estaban tanto los señores Berry como Fabray sentados ya en la mesa esperando a que sus hijas hicieran acto de presencia con la comida que habían preparado.

Todo iba bien hasta el momento; hablaban de temas banales, Beth se ensuciaba la ropa, como de costumbre, con la comida y Snow andaba en pleno proceso de acostumbrarse a ver tanta gente, todo iba bien hasta que Leroy no se aguantó más y sacó el tema del que tanto habían tratado de huir las chicas.

- Entonces, creo que ya es hora de que comiencen a explicar una cuantas muchas cosas, ¿no, señoritas? – dijo Leroy

- Papá…¿tiene que ser ahorita? – reprendió la morena tratando de seguir escapando del tema

- Sí, ahorita, sino ¿cuándo? – dijo el señor Fabray

- Mmm qué te parece cuando volvamos de la luna de miel – preguntó la rubia con tono de burla, pero la mirada que recibió de su madre la hizo pensar que "calladita se veía más bonita"

- Ok, ok, les vamos a explicar – intervino Rachel al darse cuenta de que más de uno quería matar a su hermosa prometida- Resulta que, para hacérsela corta; Beth llegó a nuestras vidas, nos peleamos, odiamos, casi matamos, entre otras y a las finales nos enamoramos y ahora estamos comprometidas, fin de la historia.

- Y todo eso en tan solo unos cuantos meses – agregó Quinn- ah y ahora tenemos una perrita muy bella que se llama Snow – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – ah y vamos a ser muy felices – los ojos le brillaban

- Woow usted, señorita, y yo tendremos que hablar seriamente después – dijo Leroy

- Papá pero ya te expliqué toda la situación, ¿acaso no te quedó clara mi versión corta?

- No me refería a ti cariño, sino a Quinn

- ¿A mí? – casi se atora la rubia con el agua que estaba bebiendo en esos momentos - Eh… sí claro, cuando usted guste – se había puesto pálida y pensaba "me va a matar, no acepta mi relación con su hija y me va a matar"

- Quita esa cara rubia, que nadie te va a matar – dijo Hiram – o al menos no aún-

- Hey! ¿cómo que no aún?, a mi niña nadie la va a tocar – intervino Russel

- Ya ya quietos, tranquilo señor Fabray, yo cuido de su hija aunque dudo que mis padres la quieran matar, ellos la adoran – dijo la morena para calmar las cosas mientras Quinn seguía muda y pálida – Amor, todo está bien – le susurró en el oído a la rubia mientras esta asentía.

- Bueno, bueno, creo que ya todo está claro – dijo Judy para distender el ambiente – aunque hija, luego me tendrás que contar las cosas con más detalles ¿no?

- Claro mamá, luego cuando recupere el habla por completo – la rubia ni se esforzaba por esconder su miedo.

El almuerzo terminó y la sobremesa fue bastante entretenida, las chicas se dedicaron a contarles a sus padres todas las aventuras de la pequeña Beth y estos iban asimilando con bastante rapidez como la vida de sus hijas había dado un giro de 360° por completo.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y habían decidido salir a cenar a algún restaurante cercano como que aprovechaban para dar unas vueltas por las calles de ese pueblito; todos se andaban cambiando aún a excepción de Quinn y Leroy que ya estaban listos y se encontraban conversando en el mini patio de la cabaña.

- ¿Quinn cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?- dijo Leroy en un tono bastante serio que hizo estremecer a la rubia aunque la realidad fuese otra.

- Pu-pues son muy serias, co-como verá …- la rubia ya iba a comenzar con su discurso cuando fue interrumpida.

- Tranquila Quinn, no te voy a comer ni nada por el estilo – comenzó a reír Leroy – te ves tan tierna cuando tartamudeas ¿sabías?

- Eh…sí creo, eso siempre dice Rachel

- Bueno, ahora sí, cuéntame un poco sobre su relación, ustedes son amigas desde hace muchos años y pues quisiera saber qué cambio y hacia dónde van.

- Nada cambió señor Berry

- Llámame Leroy, dentro de poco serás de la familia, rubia – dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora

- Pues, Leroy, como te decía nada cambió al menos por parte mía, yo siempre he estado enamorada de ella pero nunca me animé a confesárselo hasta que nos vimos obligadas a convivir como pareja y no como amigas, como lo hacíamos siempre. Llegamos a un punto en el que yo ya no podía callar más y tuve que confesarle mis sentimientos y pues ella me aceptó y aquí estamos. ¿Hacia dónde vamos? Pues, yo planeo que sea hacia algún lugar lleno de mucha felicidad y si el destino no está de acuerdo conmigo pues tendrá serios problemas porque yo no planeo que esa vida tan bella que me he imaginado junto a su hija, Beth y los otros pequeños no se cumpla, haré todo lo posible, e imposible, para hacer a su hija completamente feliz – terminó de decir la rubia con el corazón en la mano y sus ojos un tanto llorosos.

- Me has dejado sin palabras rubia, yo que venía en plan padre sobreprotector a darte la charla de "si lastimas a mi hija te mato" pues simplemente ya no te la puedo dar porque estoy seguro de que la cuidarás con todo tu ser – Leroy se acercó a Quinn y le entregó un fuerte y sentido abrazo mientras a la vez le decía al oído "espero que sean muchos pequeños más" y la rubia soltaba una fuerte risa y a la vez un suspiro de alivio por haber sobrevivido a su ahora suegro.

Ambos volvieron a entrar a la cabaña para encontrarse con los que faltaban y poder así ir a cenar, la pequeña rubita que hasta el momento había estado en brazos de la abuela Judy, al ver entrar a su mami Quinn le estiró sus bracitos indicándole que ahora quería ser consentida por ella.

La cena transcurrió de la mejor manera posible, Quinn ya no sentía miedo de los padres de Rachel y aunque aún no había hablado con los suyos pues estaba segura de que la apoyaban en lo que sea.

Al día siguiente, era 24 de diciembre, todos andaban corriendo de un lado para otro, excepto Beth - claro está – debían ordenar y preparar todo lo necesario para la cena de navidad y ¿los regalos? Quinn no había comprado los regalos, no sabía que sus padres y los de Rachel iban a pasarla con ellos, estaba en serios problemas, primera navidad en familia y ella sin darles nada.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola a todos, es un capítulo corto pero ya estoy escribiendo el que le sigue y será más largo…no encuentro las palabras para pedirles las mil disculpas y más que se merecen por mi gran demora. Nos leemos el lunes 09 xx.

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES PURO PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.**

**MI TWITTER:**

**Shiina94**


	17. Brindis

Quinn se encontraba paseando por las calles del pueblo en el que se encontraban, preguntándose ¿qué les podría regalar?, se le ocurrían miles de cosas pero nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno para Rachel, al fin y al cabo la morena tenía la capacidad económica para comprarse todo lo que desease; la pequeña Beth era otro problema, si le compraba algo ostentoso simplemente por la edad ni lo comprendería pero tampoco quería que el primer regalo de tantos que le daría fuese cualquier cosa. Definitivamente la mente de Quinn era un torbellino de ideas enredadas por completo y eso que aún no se había puesto a pensar en los regalos de sus padres y suegros.

Cuando ya estaba completamente agotada de tanto pensar, pasó justo por una oficina de tours y había un cartel en el que se promocionaba la visita a una especie de balneario con spa y actividades de recreación que quedaba muy cerca de ahí, era uno de esos paquetes de promociones por navidad y simplemente le pareció el regalo perfecto para los mayores, lograría sacarlos de la cabaña que habían alquilado y podría tener a sus dos amores para ella solita; fue así como se le "encendió el foquito" y supo cuáles serían los regalos ideales para ellas.

El tiempo se le agotaba, Rachel comenzaría a preocuparse porque no regresaba y seguramente no demoraba en llamarla, ya se encontraba cerca de la cabaña cuando su celular comenzaba a sonar pero decidió ignorarlo porque admitámoslo…uno, ya estaba cerca y dos, le gustaba hacer rabiar a su morena algunas veces.

Tan pronto giró la llave de la cabaña en la que se encontraban ¡pum! La morena se le plantó enfrente con una no muy linda expresión en la cara.

-Quinn Fabray, se puede saber ¿dónde te habías metido?, dijiste que irías tan solo un "ratito" a explorar el pueblo, han pasado más de dos horas desde que te fuiste y no habían ni señales tuyas y para colmo te llamo y no me respondes, ¿qué tienes para decir en tu defensa? – dijo Rachel bastante molesta y con la bebé en brazos.

La rubia ni siquiera había terminado de poner sus dos pies dentro de la cabaña y se había topado con aquello y para hacer la situación mucho más cómica; porque sí, la situación le parecía divertida a la rubia porque ya se la esperaba; sus padres y suegros se encontraban detrás de la morena esperando expectantes su respuesta.

-Amor, ya sabes como me pierdo en mis pensamientos y me abstraigo tanto que me olvido de que el mundo sigue girando a mi alrededor cariño, no me fijé que había pasado tanto tiempo bebé – la rubia usaba todas las palabras dulces que se le venían a la mente para tratar de calmar a la morena mientras los espectadores se reían y hacían gestos de "uuuuy, estás en problemas" "hija, qué dominada que andas".

-No rubia, no vengas a envolverme con tus palabras dulces – Quinn le pone cara de perrito mojado a la morena – está bien, está bien, no me pongas esa carita amor – y después de oír esto, la rubia supo que ya podía acercarse a saludarla con un dulce beso y a su pequeña también.

-¿Qué, eso fue todo? Yo que esperaba que corriese sangre – dijo Leroy y después de eso todos estallaron en risas.

-Bueno, pasemos todos a la mesa; Quinn, mi hija te estaba llamando porque justo vamos a comenzar con el almuerzo – aclaró Hiram.

Todos comenzaron a pasar a la mesa para poder degustar ese sabroso almuerzo que había preparado Judy, excepto Russel y Quinn a quien obligó a quedarse con él unos minutos excusándose con que debía pedirle una información importante pero que comenzasen a comer sin ellos.

-¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Por qué no vamos con ellos? – preguntó la rubia

- Hija, estoy muy defraudado de ti – dijo en tono serio el señor Russel, de golpe y sin anestesia.

- Pa-papá – dijo la rubia sorprendida porque no se esperaba que su padre le dijera eso; si bien es cierto, en el pasado no habían tenido la mejor relación del mundo ahora todo era diferente, eran bastante unidos y se tenían bastante confianza, ¿sería que su padre a pesar de saber que siempre había estado enamorada de Rachel no estaba preparado para verla en una relación con una mujer?

- Yo pensé que con tu carácter tan fuerte serías el "hombre" de la casa, la de los pantalones en la relación – continuó con su tono serio pero demostrando que éste era fingido en realidad - ¿Quién lo diría? Quinn Fabray, la chica que se ha dado el lujo de rechazar a tantos hombres es una dominada, tan linda mi hija – dijo el hombre pero ahora sí riéndose y a la vez devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo a su hija que se había tensado por completo.

-Papaaaá… - su grito se pudo oír en toda la cabaña seguido de una hermosa risa de felicidad, sabía que esa era la forma de su padre de decirle que aprobaba su relación y que se encontraba feliz por ella- gracias por todo, en verdad aprecio tus palabras aunque parezca que solo significasen que te estás burlando de mí, sé que envuelven un significado más profundo – terminó de decir la rubia y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre para llegar así, abrazados, hasta la mesa del comedor.

El almuerzo transcurrió de una manera amena, la dos familias habían logrado compenetrarse bastante bien y eso demostraba que se habían tomado de la mejor forma posible todos los cambios que habían surgido y estaban poniendo de su parte para mantener la armonía; no es que fuese difícil pero digamos que ver que la familia crece de la noche a la mañana y de una manera "peculiar" no es algo facilísimo tampoco.

Ya era de noche y mientras Rachel y Quinn se terminaban de alistar para la cena navideña, los abuelos Fabray y Berry aprovechaban para pasar tiempo de calidad con su nietecita, la pequeña también se había adaptado ya a ellos y a la pequeña Snow, que ahora la seguía para cualquier lado al que ella fuese y lamentablemente también se había vuelto la causante de varias de las caídas de la rubita.

-Amor, ya que estamos las dos solas, cuéntame, ¿qué tanto te distrajo ahora?- preguntó la morena cuando se encontraban en la intimidad de su habitación

-Nada, ya te dije, tan solo me perdí en mis pensamientos – decía la rubia mientras le esquivaba la mirada, no era muy buena mentirosa que digamos.

-Ajam, sí, tus pensamientos..seguro te encontraste con una chica más bonita que yo y te quedaste embobada viéndola – le respondía la morena haciendo un tierno puchero

-Tienes razón, me has atrapado Rach, era demasiado bella – al oír esto, la morena se puso en alerta y la rubia se dio cuenta de ello pero siguió hablando- pero no más que tú eh! lástima que solo la podía ver en mi cabeza.

-¿En tu cabeza? – preguntó extrañada, "mi rubia se está alocando", pensó

-Claro, en dónde más, si la mujer a la que haces referencia, la más bella que conocí, conozco y conoceré estaba en esta cabaña con mi adorada hija; solo me quedaba verla en mi cabeza, y no me quejo, tengo una grandiosa memoria y muy detallista pero prefiero tenerla en vivo y en directo para poder abrazarla y besarla; sí, definitivamente es una mujer hermosísima la que causó que mi mente se embobara – le dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

-Rubia, eres tan tierna, te acabas de ganar un premio sorpresa

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedo reclamarlo ahorita?

-Mmm dado que te has portado bien, pues sí, te lo daré ahorita – dicho esto la morena se fue acercando más a la rubia y junto sus labios con los de la otra, primero un pequeño roce que activo todos los sentidos de ambas y luego poco a poco comenzaron a profundizar el beso moviéndose inconscientemente, sin separarse, hasta la cama; sus manos estaban inquietas, necesitaban tocar más y si no hubiese sido por el llanto de la pequeña rubita las chicas jamás hubiesen salido de su burbuja o de su habitación.

-Beth – reaccionaron las dos al mismo tiempo y la morena se levantó de golpe, saliendo disparada hacia la sala para ir a ver a su pequeña.

-De esta noche no pasas morena, no pasas – susurró la rubia un tanto frustrada antes de salir del cuarto y dirigirse a ver qué le había sucedido a su bebé.

La pequeña se había caído nuevamente por culpa de Snow y eso la había hecho llorar, deberían encontrar una forma de lograr convivir las cuatro, la pequeña no podía seguir cayéndose, tan solo habían pasado 24 horas desde que Snow había aparecido en sus vidas.

Ya todos estaban listos, la pequeña llevaba puesto un hermoso vestidito blanco con unos delicados detalles en rosadito, Rachel llevaba un vestido que según las propias palabras de la rubia _"no se molestaba con ella solo porque la reunión era familiar sino ni loca la dejaba salir de casa con eso puesto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación"_ y finalmente, Quinn llevaba algo más cómodo, unos jeans ajustados y una blusa color beige.

Se sentaron todos a disfrutar de esa hermosa cena de Navidad, la primera de muchas tantas que vendrían en familia, la primera de la pequeña Beth, una que jamás se borraría de sus memorias y es por ello que al momento de dar las 12 de la noche fue Quinn quien decidió tomar la palabra y comenzar con el tan esperado brindis.

-Quisiera ser yo quien comenzase con el brindis – dijo la rubia – quiero comenzar por desearles una ¡Feliz Navidad! a nuestros amigos que desde donde nos estén viendo espero estén contentos porque deben de admitirlo, no lo estamos haciendo tan mal con su pequeña Beth - bromeó para destensar un poco el ambiente- agradecer por Beth, que se convirtió en una gran bendición para mí y digo sin temor a equivocarme que para Rachel también; por ustedes, papá y mamá por haber aceptado toda la situación de la mejor manera y claro que a ustedes también señores Berry y especialmente debo agradecer por el amor de mi vida, por ti Rachel – dijo mientras se volteaba a mirarla directamente a los ojos- por ti que has llenado mi vida de felicidad, amor, ternura y tantos sentimientos bellos más, por haberme aceptado después de todos los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar – Rachel hizo el intento de hablar pero Quinn le hizo señas para que la dejase continuar- por regalarme lo mejor del mundo, la oportunidad de formar un hermosa familia a tu lado, me podría pasar toda la noche agradeciendo todo lo que has traído a mi mundo y aún así creo que no me alcanzaría el tiempo, así que salud con todos – dijo esto último mientras se acercaba a dejarle un beso cargado de emociones a Rachel y uno a su pequeña hija en su frentecita.

-¡Salud! –respondieron todos y luego fue la morena quien tomó la palabra

-Amor, no tienes nada que agradecerme, soy yo quien debo agradecerle a Dios por haberte devuelto a mi vida, quizás no de la mejor forma pero estás aquí, a mi lado y ahora tenemos una hermosa hija de la que cuidaremos por sobre todas las cosas. Tú sabes que yo no soy tan buena con las palabras – para ese momento sus padres simplemente ya no existían en sus mentes, estaban ellas dos mirándose a los ojos y hablando con el corazón- pero creo que lo que más deseo que sepas es que te amo, como nunca había amado a otra persona y haré lo que sea porque nuestra familia permanezca así de fuerte y unida por siempre – terminó de decir la morena mientras una lágrima inconscientemente se deslizaba por su mejilla y Quinn se encargaba de eliminarla con una dulce caricia.

Luego de que cada uno de los padres de las chicas terminasen de brindar, se dieron los abrazos respectivos, deseándose una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! para así luego decidir pasar a la sala para poder entregarse los regalos, la hora que tanto había estado esperado Quinn había llegado, los nervios la consumían a pesar de estar segura de que no había podido escoger mejores regalos para todos.

* * *

><p>NA Hola…11:35pm lo conseguí, disculpas por adelantado si hay algún error ortográfico o de coherencia…he estado de viaje y no lo he podido revisar a profundidad…. no me quieran pegar por haber cortado el cap ahí y ponerle más suspenso a los regalos de Quinn, por lo menos ya saben que los consiguió y qué les dará a sus padres y suegros….estaré actualizando a más tardar este fin de semana, espero les guste el cap. BESOOOOS

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES PURO PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.

MI TWITTER:

Shiina94


	18. Mi regalo

Todos sentados en el suelo, como pequeños niños, se encontraban ansiosos por recibir sus respectivos regalos, se decidió que primero los padres de las chicas harían entrega de los regalos y ya luego las chicas harían lo mismo.

Hiram decidió dar inicio con ello, a pesar de ser judío le divertía mucho esa fecha de celebración y unión familiar, se acercó a la pila de regalos y cogió el suyo para así luego acercarse a Rachel y entregárselo con un fuerte abrazo incluido.

La morena no esperó ni siquiera a que la animasen a abrirlo cuando ya estaba destrozando el papel para poder observar lo que ocultaba tras de él, al terminar se topó con una caja que tampoco demoró demasiado en abrir y al hacerlo se dio con la sorpresa de que había otra caja más adentro y así pasó las dos veces siguientes, con cada caja nueva que se le presentaba su cara iba cambiando de la felicidad a la sorpresa, luego a la desilusión para terminar en esa cara tan conocida ya por Quinn que significaba que iba a matar a su padre.

-Papá qué significa esto…ya voy abriendo tres cajas y no llego a mi regalo, es una broma de muy mal gusto – dijo esto apuntándolo con su dedo índice y una mirada un tanto amenazadora.

A pesar de que Rachel era una mujer ya adulta y con el suficiente dinero para comprarse todo o bueno, casi todo lo que se le antojase, todos los regalos, grandes o pequeños, a ella le causaban mucha emoción y que su padre se burlase así de ella le producía tristeza.

-Pues significa que si ya vas cuatro cajas, solo te falta una más – contestó Hiram con un pequeño guiño de ojo extra

Rachel terminó de abrir la caja y dio un pequeño grito mudo, su padre le había regalado una pequeña colección de dvds de Barbra Streisand edición limitada que aún no había podido comprarse y le causaba mucha ilusión agregarlos a su colección. Una vez salido de su asombro, la morena se levantó como resorte y brincó a los brazos de su papá dando como fin a los dos en el suelo riendo felices- como lo había dicho, Rachel se volvía toda una niña con los regalos.

-Gracias papá, muuuuchas gracias –beso en la mejilla- te quiero – beso – muuuchísimo más.

-No hay de qué pequeña – le contestó Hiram ajustando más el abrazo.

-Ya ya ya, que me voy a poner celoso, ahora me toca a mí-se levantó Leroy y repitió la acción de su esposo.

-Hey, pero si aún no he terminado de entregar mis regalos, me falta la rubia y sus padres, lamentablemente le debo el regalo a mi pequeña nietecita pero no se preocupen que la recompensaré muuuy bien – interrumpió Hiram a Leroy en su intento por entregar sus regalos.

-Ya, termina rápido de entregarlos que estoy ansioso por dar los míos.

-Bueno, continúo, este es para la rubia mayor – Quinn se levantó al oír aquello- tú no Quinn, siéntate, es para tu mamá- luego tomó otro paquete y se lo entregó a Russel- Feliz Navidad mis queridos Fabray, es un placer tenerlos como familia ahora.

Los señores Fabray se acercaron y saludaron afectuosamente a Hiram en señal de su agradecimiento y aprecio, pero a diferencia de Rachel ellos guardaron sus regalos para abrirlos luego con más calma.

-Y finalmente, éste es el tuyo Quinn, espero que te guste, rubia – dicho esto Quinn se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un gracias.

La rubia abrió su regalo con tanta delicadeza que Rachel estaba a punto de arranchárselo para poder saber ya qué es lo que era. Finalmente llegó hasta su contenido y se dio con la grata sorpresa de que era una foto de ella con Rachel de pequeñas, que no recordaba cuándo se la habían tomado pero que desde ya se convertiría en una de sus favoritas, en la foto se encontraban las dos sentadas en el suelo muy entretenidas conversando –supuso Quinn - y mirándose fijamente.

-Muchas gracias nuevamente Hiram, me haces demasiado feliz con este detalle, ya luego me tendrás que contar cómo fue que nos tomaste esta foto – dijo mientras miraba nuevamente la imagen y soltaba una lágrima silenciosa de felicidad.

Luego de todo el momento emotivo, ahora sí ya era el turno de Leroy que se encontraba igual de emocionado que su hija.

-Éste de acá – se acercó y volvió a tomar el regalo que antes había sujetado- es para mi bella princesa

Rachel lo sujetó, lo observó detenidamente, luego miró a su papá como esperando que la broma comenzase pero eso no sucedió, así que se decidió a abrirlo rápidamente al igual que hizo con el anterior y se encontró con una hermosa cadenita de oro blanco que decía "Rachel" y un corazón colgaba al costadito.

Al igual que con Hiram, Rachel se abalanzó a los brazos de su otro padre y le comenzó a decir muchos "gracias" "gracias".

-No hay de qué amor, me alegra que te haya gustado, ¿te ayudo a colocártela?

-Sí papi, por favor.

Luego de ese momento Leroy continuó entregándole sus regalos a los señores Fabray y a Quinn para que luego fuesen los papás de ésta quienes se encargasen de hacer lo mismo con los Berry.

El momento de Rachel había llegado, la morena más que nerviosa se encontraba ansiosa, quería ver la cara que ponían sus seres queridos al recibir los regalos que tanto se había esmerado por conseguir.

Se acercó a su padre Leroy y le hizo entrega de una bolsa un tanto grande y pesada que contenía una caja.

Leroy lo recibió muy alegremente y comenzó a desempacar su contenido así toparse con una máquina para hacer ejercicios que tanto había querido comprar pero que su esposo no había querido hacerlo porque estaba seguro de que no la usaría.

-Hija-dijo seriamente lo cual preocupó a la morena- ¿me estás queriendo decir gordo?

-No papá, ¿cómo crees? – la morena se asustó- tú estás demasiado en forma solo que co-como me di-dijiste que la querías y papá no te la quería comprar pues, bueeeno, digo…si no te gusta la podemos cambiar por otra cosa – dijo ya con la cabeza gacha la morena.

-¿Cómo crees hija? Es solo una broma – arrancó en risa el hombre- me encanta, espero que se igual de eficaz que como la muestran en la tele - después de eso a la morena le volvió el alma al cuerpo y casi le pega a su papi por el mal momento que le había hecho pasar.

-Esto es para ti papá, espero te guste mucho – otra bolsa grande

-Es demasiado bello Rachel, muchas gracias, sabes que me encantan estas reliquias – se acercó a darle un fuerte y menos aparatoso abrazo a su hija.

-Finalmente, esto es para mis dos amores, no se pongan celosos papis pero ahora ellas lo son- la morena se acercó y entregó su paquete a Quinn y el otro lo guardó dado que la pequeña ya se había dormido porque era demasiado tarde para ella.

-Muchas gracias amor - le dio una beso a la morena

La rubia tomó el paquete y repitió su ritual para abrir los regalos de la forma más delicada posible, se sorprendió al ver su contenido, era una hoja doblada que contenía una frase escrita en letras grandes _"NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES CON TODO YA PAGADO…. LAS TRES A UNA ISLA HERMOSA, NO MÁS QUE TÚ CLARO, QUE TE ENCANTARÁ MI AMOR ¿QUÉ OPINAS? NO PUEDES NEGARTE"_

-Wooow Rach, esto es demasiado, ¿cómo crees que no me voy a negar amor?

-Cariño, ¿Qué dice al final de la oración? – la rubia volvió a leer – NO PUEDES NEGARTE, ahí te lo dejé muy clarito.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Leroy como siempre de curioso

-Espera papá – le contestó Rachel y regresó toda su atención a Quinn - ¿entonces amor? ¿qué dices? No sé ni por qué te pregunto si ahí dice que no te puedes negar.

-Claro que sí amor, me encanta tu regalo, me encanta la idea de las tres solas pasándola en familia y creando bellos recuerdos en una "hermosa" isla – rió la rubia al decir esto último.

-¿Se van de viaje? ¿A dónde? ¿Qué emocionante? – Leroy daba brincos

-Calma papá, estás más emocionado que mi rubia – se reía la morena- nos vamos a una isla pero no les diré el nombre, es un secreto. Bueno, ya ya amor te toca, estoy desesperada por ver mi regalo – muy directa ella.

-Bueno – comenzó una tímida Quinn – yo les he comprado un regalo a los cuatro y espero que lo disfruten y les sirva para confraternizar y asumir que ya son una familia – dijo esto ya con más confianza y un tanto burlándose del momento.

La rubia sacó cuatro sobres y se los entregó a cada uno de los mayores, indicándoles que los abriesen y así poder conocer si fue de su agrado o no, además de que el pack que había comprado comenzaba en unas cuantas horas y debían alistarse para ello.

-Woow rubia, esto es demasiado genial – contestó Leroy – muchísimas gracias, es una genial idea de tu parte. ¿Nos iremos los siete?

-Mmm – se puso rosada- pues es un regalo solo para ustedes cuatro y espero que realmente lo disfruten.

-¿Y ustedes que harán en nuestra ausencia señoritas? – preguntó Russel

-Pa-papá..pues nosotras lo pasaremos en familia mientras ustedes gozan de mi grandioso regalo – la morena ya se imaginaba todas las cosas que haría y comenzaba a idear una forma de mantener segura y entretenida a la pequeña rubia.

-Ajá sí, en familia hija, en familia

-Me has robado las palabras estimado Russel – dijo Hiram con una sonrisa cómplice- ya sé que no están pequeñas niñas pero no quiero más nietos por el momento ¿ok?

Las dos chicas se pusieron rojas por el comentario y no sabían donde esconderse.

-Bueno ya, será mejor que nos vayamos a arreglar nuestras cosas para mañana y a dormir sino mañana no llegaremos a la hora indicada para gozar de nuestro regalo- dijo Judy mientras comenzaba a empujarlos a todos – Muchas gracias hija, te has lucido.

-Pe-pero aún no hemos visto el regalo de Quin para Rach – replicó Leroy

-Ni lo verán, a dormir todos, dejémoslas en privado – salió a defender nuevamente Judy. Definitivamente se había convertido en la mayor aliada de Quinn sin siquiera pedírselo y la rubia se sentía muy feliz de ver que contaban con el apoyo de sus padres con todo y bromas incluidas.

-Gracias – le respondió Quinn a su madre de forma muda.

-¿Amor y mi regalo? – Rachel no dejaba la impaciencia

-Aquí está – lo sacó de atrás de su espalda – no es algo tan genial como lo que tú me has dado – la timidez habías regresado – pero te lo doy con todo mi amor, de eso no tengas dudas.

La rubia le entregó la caja que contenía su ya tan esperado regalo y la morena con una rapidez sobrehumana lo desbarató un dos por tres.

La cara de Rachel al encontrar su regalo era indescifrable en ese momento para Quinn; ella sabía que a simple vista no era el regalo esperado pero esperaba que la morena no de decepcionase tan rápido hasta ver todo el "potencial" del mismo.

-Amor…¿una taza?

-Hay algo más por si la taza no te gusta – la rubia se reía internamente porque sabía que esa sería la reacción de su morena.

-Oh…un relicario, amor está hermoso y tiene tu foto y la de nuestra bebé. Me encanta, es el mejor regalo mi amor – se acercó para besarla tiernamente.

-Me alegra que te guste pero me apena que no te encante la taza también, con tanto esfuerzo que la mandé a hacer exclusivamente para ti – decía la rubia para hacer más dramática la situación, quería ver cómo reaccionaba la morena

-Cariño, me encanta también, el diseño es bastante original…toda blanca pero con una forma particular. Sí, definitivamente todos los días tomaré mi café en esta taza – la morena no entendía por qué era tan importante esa taza para su rubia pero la haría feliz con sus palabras, lo que ella realmente había amado era ese relicario con las fotos de sus más grandes amores.

-Me alegra entonces que también te guste – la rubia sabía que ya mañana entendería por qué esa taza era importante.

- Es hora de dormir amor, tendremos dos días para las dos solitas y créeme que vas a extrañar tu sueño – le guiñó el ojo coquetamente

-No me digas eso amor que ahorita me olvido de que nuestros padres están acá también- la rubia terminó de decir esto y la morena se acercó y le dejó un beso provocador y luego se alejó rumbo a la habitación.

* * *

><p>NA Holaaa…no, no me he vuelto a desaparecer y dejarlos en la nada, aquí estoy con un nuevo cap que espero les guste…me encantaría saber qué se imaginan que tenga de importante la taza que Quinn le ha regalado a Rachel. Espero sus comentarios xx.

PDTA: Muuuchas gracias a Pao Vargas por sus comentarios, son realmente motivadores. Un fuerte abrazo.

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES PURO PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.

MI TWITTER:

Shiina94


End file.
